Better Lost Than Dead
by Jazzy Pseudonym
Summary: The 57th hunger games. Filled with a wide variety of characters. Follow each one as they struggle to survive, and find out who they can trust. Explore what has been called the most interesting arena in all hunger games history. And find out who will win!
1. District 1 Reapings

**A quick author's note**: Hello everyone! I'm pleased to announce that I've finished the first Reapings! Here for your enjoyment is the District One Tributes! Please feel free to comment and tell me what you think so far! I have filled out the remaining characters with Bloodbath, so it is all good! Thanks! -Jazzy

**Copper Lyn's POV**

I was already awake when my mother was sent to wake me. I had been up all night, practicing. She gave me a concerned look when I scowled at her, telling her to go away. She knew about my practicing, but not my obsession with it. I'd been working on my sword techniques ever since I left Battle Camp.

I had begged and pleaded with my mother to be sent to the Camp, and finally she had given in. I was happy to go, this camp was prestigious. The only one in ANY of the districts. It was not hidden from the Capitol, in fact, the Capitol endorsed it. I guess they really wanted district 1 to win. This camp was considered training in case of the Hunger Games. It taught weapon craft, poisoning, survival, camouflage, and strategy. A priceless training camp for any aspiring tribute.

But that didn't mean it had no cost.

My mother had easily paid for the camp, we were well-off in our district. And today, the day of the Reaping, I was hoping that my training would pay off. I was 16, so I only had 3 more Reapings until it was too late. I still didn't know if I'd volunteer or not. My mother wouldn't be happy if I did.

I put on a shimmery purple dress and curled my blond hair behind me. I then slipped on silver shoes and a string of pearls. It was how many rich kids dressed, especially on Reaping days. "Copper?" My mother called, I opened my bedroom door.

"I'm coming!" I hurried down the stairs, keeping perfect posture. My mother gave me a half-smile. We walked outside the door, just me and her. My older brother was 19 and didn't have to go to the Reapings anymore. And my father… well hadn't gone in years. Since we lived near the center of the town, it was a short walk. Soon, I felt the familiar nervous sensation in the pit of my stomach. I faked a smile. I still got scared every year. But now I was at least prepared.

Our ugly announcer bid us welcome. I bit a fingernail, ignoring the disapproval of my mother. Bitten nails were her pet peeve. Everything, for that matter, was her pet peeve. "And for the ladies, Copper Lyn!" I stopped biting my nails, and gasped. My gasp turned quickly into a small grin. That camp hadn't been for nothing after all. I took a few steps towards the stage and waved to everyone. A few looked sad, I recognized my friends. Why were they so sad? I knew I was going to win…

**Rex Reed's POV**

"Rex?" I recognized the voice as my mother's. She had interrupted my planning. What she and my father- and basically everyone in the city except for my friend Roy- didn't know, was that today I would be in the Hunger Games. Even if I wasn't Reaped, I planned on volunteering. I had been working on my strategy for years- 5 years to be exact. I was 17, and since my birthday was in a few short days, this would be my last year eligible. They never accepted someone who's birthday was in the Games.

I quickly shoved away my sketches and schemes and yelled down to my mother. "Yes?" It sounded polite. Of course it did, it had to. After all, being myself would only ruin my disguise. It was part of my plan, of course.

"Get dressed and come downstairs, sweetie. We have to leave soon!" I sighed. I stood up from my desk and opened my expansive closet. I shuffled through my clothes listlessly, but I had to look nice. After all, it would be televised. I settled on a white tuxedo and bright blue tie. I looked rather nice, with my red hair spiked ever so slightly. I jumped down the stairs, three at a time. I hugged my mother distractedly.

"Come, Rex, we have to leave now." I followed my mother. She had a worried expression on her face. She didn't want me to go to the Games. I was her only child, and she didn't want to lose me. And neither did my father, naturally. But they wouldn't have to worry. I had my plan, and there was no way I'd die in these games. I shuffled down the streets, smiling wherever I went. A few people smiled back, most ignored me.

"Welcome to the Reaping!" Our announcer said, smiling even more convincingly then me. He was ancient, but his face appeared youthful. Cosmetic surgery, I assumed. Anyway, our announcer said a few more "witty" phrases then continued with the important part. He must've called out the girl's name, but I was too busy practicing my lines. I had to volunteer just the right way. I was so consumed with this thought, I almost didn't hear the unbelievable cry of "Rex Reed!"

Well. That was unexpected.


	2. District 2 Reapings

**Angela Kramer's POV**

"Angela?" The voice rang through the hallways. I ignored it and continued staring out of the window. "Angela? Come out of there right now!" I sighed and jumped off of the tiny bed, which squeaked loudly.

"What?" I yelled back, pulling my long brown hair into a ponytail. Sometimes I couldn't stand the wardens. My jailers. They called me a crazy incurable and mentally disturbed 12 year old. Well, I can't disagree with that.

"You know what, Angela. It's that time of year again." I smiled. It was that time. The time of the Reaping. And finally, after 12 years of waiting patiently, it was possible for me to go to the Hunger Games. I couldn't wait. "We're leaving in an hour!" The warden yelled, I could tell he was a bit afraid of me. Killing your family will do that to your reputation. One day, I'd make it out of the asylum. Hopefully to the Hunger Games. I knew I'd win, I'd been practicing my entire life. I had to make sacrifices. Not that I consider my younger sisters a sacrifice. They annoyed me, so I took care of them.

I donned my white uniform, wearing the hated clothes that marked me insane. And it wasn't that much later that we arrived at the plaza. But only after the warden had checked me three times for weapons. He found my dagger and my throwing knife- by the look on his face he didn't even know I smuggled weapons into the asylum. But what he didn't check was the tiny poisoned hair pin nested in my ponytail. Amateurs.

After an all-too-cheery message from Will Powders, our announcer, we got on with the Reapings. I crossed my fingers and muttered please. "Clyo Yates!" He said with vigor. A nervous looking 14 year old girl stepped up to the stage. "C'mon, she'll die in no time," I muttered to no one in particular. A few audience members agreed with me.

"Let me go instead! I volunteer!" I shouted loudly, the whole crowd stared. The insane 12 year old wants to go on a death mission? Let her. A few older girls scowled at me, I had ruined their chance and gotten there first.

"What's your name?" Will asked, a smile on his face.

"Angela Kramer."

**Dink Marrow's POV**

I ate the last roll quietly, and shoved away from the table. My parents shrugged their shoulders and looked at one another. They knew today was important to me. They didn't speak of my pastime, or of my scheme, even though they knew all about it. And they supported it. They cared that way.

They never questioned what happened in my room, what the toxic smells were, and they didn't mind that I would go to the Games. They knew I would make it. I put on my jet black suit, looking utterly professional. Just the way I liked it. I slicked back my black hair, and glanced at the mirror. The suit only made my pale skin even whiter. I looked like a mortician, but then again, I guess I was.

I avoided directly smelling the green substance in the jar on my desk, and placed a small mouse next to it, making sure it inhaled the scent. The rodent immediately collapsed. So my potion worked. Smiling, I poured the rest of the foul substance into a small vial, corking it. It was roughly labeled and put on a shelf. 13 other similar vials were next to it. One for every year of my life. They would come in handy. Sure, I wasn't allowed to take anything into the Games, but I had memorized every concoction.

After a few small tasks were completed, mainly regarding my room and the order maintained in it, I walked outside. I headed to the square, not waiting for my parents. They'd be along soon enough. So the camera's could get their reaction.

I walked into the line containing other young boys, a few nervous, a few confident. None would matter in the end. It was only myself that would matter. Our announcer welcomed everyone, happy and cheerful- and utterly fake. I couldn't wait to be rid of him. Once I was in the arena, no one would matter but myself and my next target.

"Clyo Yates!" He announced for the girls. Once I finished sizing up my opponent, a new figure announced she was volunteering. Who was she kidding, she was 12? But she did look serious, and had a gleam in her eyes that spoke of death. Perhaps she wasn't as weak as she appeared. But it didn't matter.

"For our gentlemen, Yonnic Uls!" I groaned, another weakling. The district should be thankful I was here to volunteer. "I volunteer!" I called out, dismally. I looked bored, but inside I was excited.

"Yet another volunteer! Come up on the stage…?"

"Dink Marrow." I said, scanning out the crowd. The announcer said a few more words, then received applause from the audience. I looked at Angela- the other tribute's name- and smirked. Let the games begin….


	3. District 3 Reapings

**Grace Hahn's POV**

I set the faded photograph on the table next to my small bed. I wiped a small tear from my eye, it had been a year but the pain never faded. I could remember Anthony's last few words to me, as he was dragged away to the train station last Reaping day. "Keep my sister safe, Grace. Please." I had vowed to save his little sister from harm. It was the least I could do for my boyfriend. Before he died.

He had been so close, Anthony had made it to the top 10, before he was killed by the brute from district 1. I couldn't watch the scene, I knew something bad would happen… But that was a year ago, and I needed to let go. I looked one last time at the photograph before walking outside to the kitchen. I lived in the Victor's village with my father. He had won the games many years ago, but I had never talked to him about it. It was hard to talk to him these days. A couple years ago he'd started drinking more. He had an issue now. My mother and my older brother Claude, left him. Left me. Alone, to fend for myself with my father.

The only one I trusted was Anthony, and even he was taken from me. The only person I had now was his sister Bathsheba. I ate an apple, but couldn't finish it, my stomach was tossing and turning. I looked down at my outfit, a white dress with colorful stripes. My black hair was slightly curled at the tips, and reached down to my waist. I walked outside, feeling a slight breeze. I heard crashing inside the house, it was probably my father. I didn't go back to help him.

As I walked to the town square, I spotted Bathsheba trudging along. I walked over to her, not saying any words. We would walk silently. I could tell the 14 year old girl needed time to mourn her brother. It had been a year….

Even though she was 2 years younger, I felt she was the only one I could relate to anymore. She knew Anthony, she knew my pain. We arrived there shortly. The announcer's words fell dull upon my ears, I concentrated on the people around me instead. But I caught the last few words "Bathsheba Clark!" My shocked blue eyes turned to the slight figure next to me. She burst out in tears, her head hanging. I knew what I must do. "I volunteer for the games!" I said, my voice cracking. Bathsheba gave me a startled look. As I was herded to the stage, I whispered in her ear, "Don't worry, you're safe now…"

**Pheonix Thatro's POV**

"I look like an idiot!" I said, glancing at my reflection in the mirror. My father had selected my reaping outfit for me, and apparently we had very different ideas of style. I was dressed in a long white tunic shirt, with some basic golden embroidery and some brown leggings. "I look like a hippie!" I complained. "There's no way I'm wearing this!" All my father had to do was give me that look, and I sighed. "If I get reaped in this- I'm so killing you."

"Fine, Pheonix." He said loudly, walking out of the room. Sometimes me and my father really didn't get along. We were too much alike. Both incredibly stubborn. My mother handed me some bread as I walked outside the house. I ate it in a few ravenous gulps. It wasn't that I was starving, I just needed food.

"Hello Phoenix!" Postro, the neighbor girl, said. I waved back. "How are you today?" She asked. Her brown hair swished around her shoulders as she walked up to me. She gave me a quick hug and waited for my reply.

"Fine, Postro, as fine as you can get on the Reaping day." I gave a slight shudder. She laughed quietly.

"You'll be fine, Pho."

"Promise?"

"Promise." She smiled. We walked down to the town square together. We both separated to go to our adjacent sides of the square. She winked at me before disappearing in the crowd of people. A young woman with natural black hair walked up on the stage and greeted us. After a "few kind words of welcome" she proceeded with the "nastier topics." A girl's name was called out, someone volunteered, I ignored it, it had nothing to do with me. But the next part did. "And for the gentlemen: Phoenix Thatro!" Immediately I ran, but not towards the stage, towards the exit. A group of muscular peacekeepers grabbed me before I got too far away. Struggling, I was dragged towards the stage.

"Now wasn't that exciting?" The announcer asked, her voice bubbly and happy. I felt like I was going to be sick. The colors around me started swirling and I grew confused. At least that's what they said happened, after I fell off of the stage…

It was only a slight tumble, but it did enough to damage my dignity. Not that I had any left after running. I looked at my fellow tribute, a quiet girl with long black hair. I frowned slightly. I really wouldn't like killing her…


	4. District 4 Reapings

**Beam Charet's POV:**

I stared across the tranquil water, my boat rocking slightly. It was difficult to see, and the sun was just rising. It was my habit to stay here, by the ocean, in our family's boat, alone every morning. But today seemed different. Instead of enjoying the steady rock of the waves and the salty sea air, I felt uneasy. Because it was the Reaping day. I knew I was safe, after all, lightning never strikes in the same place twice, right? My older sister, Charelet, had won the games a couple years ago. In fact, right now she was living with her in the Victor's village. In some districts, it was empty, but in District 4, almost every house was full with the winners of the Hunger Games. Whoever was tribute this year was expected to win. I was just glad I wouldn't have to go. After the sun finished rising, I turned the boat around and paddled back to shore, tying the boat to the dock nearby. A stone's throw away was our house. I loved the house's closeness to the water. Every night I fell asleep to the constant _whoosh_ of the waves. I saw Kenton, my boyfriend, coming out of one of the houses nearby. He lived right next to Victor's Village.

"I thought we'd go out on the ocean together?" the all-too familiar voice asked.

"I wanted to get up early." I replied coolly, stepping closer to my house. It was chilly out on the waves, and I forgot my jacket.

"Couldn't sleep?"

"Never could on the Reaping Days…" And it was true. Ever since that fateful day many years ago, when Charelet's name had been selected, I'd been afraid. Because every day she was gone, I knew she could have died. "I've got to go get ready…" I excused myself, leaving before I could hear Kenton's reply.

I went inside and brushed my short brown hair free of tangles. It looked better. Then I selected a short golden dress from my wardrobe and put it on. I finished the outfit with a seashell necklace and my light brown sandals. Perfect. The next hour I spent getting my younger sister, Mai, ready. She was 13, and still a bit nervous about getting her name called. Finally, her red hair was brushed, and she wore her Reaping clothes. Charelet was already finished by the time we both were. She was 18, and technically still eligible for the Reaping, but victor's names are never called again.

When I made my way to the square, I caught Kenton's eye. He gave me a wink, and mouthed the words "I love you" before he was shuffled away to the boy's side. I held Mai's hand, as she looked nervously around.

"It's going to be okay, Mai." I said with a smile, combing through her hair with my fingers. After ten minutes of waiting, Tristy Wreath, arrived on scene. She sported light blue skin and blazing red hair. She looked like a mess. She'd probably retire soon. "Let's get started shall we?" She said after the reading of the Treaty Of Treason, and the Mayor said his speech. I never listened to those anyway. "Ladies first!" Her annoying voice tinkled.

I held my breath as the name was called. "Mai Charet! Come on down!" Mai gave me a look of sheer horror. I turned to my Charelet's face. It was of pure fury. No one messed with my sister! Mai finally arrived up on stage. Tristy said a few words, they all fell deaf to my ears until the last sentence. "Any volunteers to take her place?"

"I volunteer!" I yelled, my voice cracking. Voices around me whispered my name. "Beam? Beam?" And as Tristy flashed me a smile, Charelet's face turned into a frown, and Mai's face turned into pure shock, I couldn't help but think: _What have I done?_

**Trident Solvary's POV**

I waved to the girl walking down the street. She stopped and smiled. "Trident?" She half-laughed. "What are you doing up so early?" I smiled back, looking at her. She had medium length brown hair, twisted into a braid. She wore a simple white dress.

"Am I not allowed to wake up early on the Reaping day, Claire?" I asked her, squinting my eyes slightly in the morning sun's glare. Claire gave me an aggravated look, it was fun teasing her. But I never mean to hurt her, she's my best friend. We'd known each other for 3 years, we met at our village training. Our village was known for the Reaping rather well, usually we were chosen. So we prepared by setting up a super secret training camp. It was optional, but preferred. You were taught a specialized weapon and some simple survival techniques. And you were also taught to win.

At the end of the year, a small contest was held, of course a secret from the Capitol, to see who was the best. And I had won out of all the boys in my village. Due not only to my superior skill, but to my unique weapon- it was a type of spear that could be set on fire. The purpose of the contest was to see who was the best, and the reward was the Games. Since I won, I was allowed to volunteer myself in the Reaping. I smiled faintly at the memory, Claire knew that someone had won- but not me. I was sure if she knew, she'd try to discourage me and tell me how stupid it was to volunteer. She was too smart for her own good, I thought.

"It's just unlike you, Trident. Usually you sleep in…" She mumbled, twisting a lock of hair around her finger.

"Yeah, but today's the Reaping, and I want to look nice."

"Hmph. Wait… you didn't win the contest- did you?" She said, her blue eyes staring straight into my own brown eyes. I was much taller than Claire, but she seemed to grow suddenly. "Your expression gives it all away. You can't volunteer, it's suicide!" I groaned. Here we go again.

"Look-" I interrupted her. "There's no problem, I'll win and be back in time for the Feast. I won training, this can't be much harder." I said, brushing a spiky lock of hair behind my ear.

"Yes, but these games aren't training- they will kill you." She said. I shoved her away. She gave a look of anger at me, before stalking away. I breathed a sigh of relief, as I walked away. A few local girls smiled and waved at me, trying to get my attention. _Who does she think she is? I will win these games. I'll show her…_

The announcer Tristy Wreath finally arrived- fashionably late as always. After a few kind words the real important things began. I noticed the girl tribute, she volunteered. _Great minds think alike. _I thought. But later I realized it was for her sister. I had no family to volunteer for. Only my mother, my father left before I was born. I clenched my fist. Then I relaxed, remembering the drawing.

"For the boys- Skye Williams!" I noticed a scrawny boy from training. He looked at my eyes, shaking nervously. Now was the time, he was counting on me to volunteer. Itwas what we had worked out at camp. I gave a quick sigh before yelling "I volunteer!" at the stage. _Okay Tri, time to win._


	5. District 5 Reapings

**Author's note: **Hello everyone. Wow, we're already at District 5! Just quick reminder, both characters from 5 are bloodbath, therefore, I have not spent as much time describing them or building up their character. Thank you! ~Jazzy

**Wyvern Hold's POV**

The bread was stiff and stale. I chewed it quietly, listening to the sound of my sister, Jay, babbling on. She didn't know how annoying that was. She was 11, too young to be worried. But I was 16, only too able to be chosen. I finished breakfast and went upstairs, my younger sister not even noticing I had left. I felt useless in the family. The middle child. My older brother, Raven, was 19. He had a job working at the local bakery, which is how I had gotten the bread. Even if it was a little stale.

I put on some black leggings and a plain red dress, about the fanciest outfit we had. We weren't poor- but we certainly weren't rich. I sighed, brushing my straight red hair free of tangles. I looked at myself in the makeshift mirror. It was slightly tarnished metal, but reflective enough to get a decent view of yourself. I looked….normal. Slightly shorter then Raven, slightly taller than Jay. Blue eyes, red hair, pale freckled skin.

I walked back into the kitchen, where Jay gave me a dirty look. She had noticed my departure. She quickly ran out of the room, changed clothes, and came back. She walked with me to the Town Square, but left me as soon as she could. She didn't want to be mistaken for a 12 year old. I bit my lip nervously, staring at the large screen hanging over the town hall. It showed happy pictures of our district, then cut off to display an enlarged face of our announcer. She talked for awhile, made some jokes (nobody laughed), and then finally got down to business.

"For the girls…"I crossed my fingers, as he grabbed a slip of paper. "Wyvern Hold!" My face was suddenly displayed on the big screen, and I tried to hide my sad expression with a shocked one. I could hear Jay's protests over the voice of the crowd. I wiped a miniscule tear from my eye. _Goodbye…_

**Jed Pyke's POV**

I put on the black suit and blue tie, glancing myself over in the mirror. I had to look good for the reaping after all. It would show all the neighbors how rich we were. My hair was perfectly combed. I didn't expect to be chosen, I had never taken out any tesserae, and I never would. I always had something to eat.

The reaping was about to begin, and I felt calm. I winked to a few girls nearby, who rudely started running away. They were missing out. A boy from my school was nearby too. He was actually 3 years older than me, but anyone could be my friend. "Hey!" I said, catching his attention.

"Do I know you?" He said, scowling. He shoved me away and walked off. His loss. Soon I was at the town square, gazing around approvingly. I was the only good looking one. It seemed everyone in my district was poor and ugly. The announcer, who looked like trash, talked for way too long of a time. "Do they actually expect you to listen?" I muttered, some of us had things to do.

"Let the Reaping begin!" "Finally…" I said. The announcer tossed her cherry red hair. "For the girls Wyvern Hold" I had no idea who that was. I only knew the cool people, not the beggars.

"And for the boys Jed Pyke!" No way. That was impossible. A few people noticed that was me, and shoved me up to the stage. A few were laughing. I scowled at the audience. They expected me to fail. Well I'd show them. After all, I was awesome…


	6. District 6 Reapings

**Dusty Kensington's POV:**

I listened half heartedly as Bailey spoke, mentioning something I didn't hear. I interrupted her quietly, mentioning that she should get ready. Bailey ran out of the room, mumbling something like 'I completely forgot! Now what would look good with that one skirt…?' I gave a slight grin as she hurried to look perfect. I never really cared about my looks, they didn't matter where I lived. All that I did was work and sleep.

I convinced myself to at least brush my long mane of blond hair, yelping in pain every time I hit a tangle. Finally my hair was well, less ugly. I opened my makeshift closet to find the clothes Bailey had already picked out for me. Bailey and I were unlikely friends, probably only friends because of our situation. We lived at an orphanage, one of the only ones in District 6. My parents had died when I was five, and I was moved to the Kensington's farm a few days later.

I didn't hate it here, Mr. and Mrs. Kensington were nice, but they made sure we always were busy. I worked every day in the week, usually in the fields tending the small amount of crops they owned. Sometimes I'd tend the chickens or clean the house, but usually my work was outdoors. I rarely took baths, which led to my nickname- Dusty. I didn't remember my real name, I'd guessed when I was younger but now I didn't care. I tried not to remember my faint memories from the time with my parents. It hurt too much. I didn't even talk to Bailey about it- she talked enough for both of us. I guess I stayed quiet to hide the hurt I still felt inside of me.

I put on the skirt and blouse that Bailey selected, and tied my hair behind me, making me look a bit more presentable. I went to the kitchen where all the eligible orphans gathered to walk to town. There were 5 of us currently, 11 total at the orphanage. I gave Mekki a hug before I left, she was only 5 years old, and reminded me of myself. I would see her soon -after the Reaping, and I would probably take her apple-picking. She'd like that. I talked some more with Bailey, exchanged laughs with Dar, a 16 year old boy. They all were good people, I hoped none would be Reaped.

After we listened to the announcer, all the girls held hands, waiting on edge to hear who was fated to go and die. "Dusty Kensington!" My face turned into shock followed by pure fear. I couldn't go- I had Mikki who was looking forward to seeing me later. I had to help out on the farm. Bailey let go of my hand, her eyes starting to water. I walked up to the stage, trying to hide my expression- unsuccessfully. I bit my lip, facing my fate.

**Adri Senicus's POV:**

I narrowed my eyes, then turned off the tv. The once lighted screen disappeared in a flash. I had been watching the old reruns of the Hunger Games. They always played them before the Reaping. I sighed, then pushed up from my chair, where I had been sitting for the past few hours. My head was crammed with knowledge and strategy. I didn't really mind if I was reaped or not, I just enjoyed watching the Games.

I brushed my long, shaggy black hair behind my ears. I looked short- I was short. Shorter than most girls my age. But I made up for my lack in stature with my personality. At first, I seemed quiet and polite, but I was truly brilliant. I wasn't afraid to admit the genius behind my cover of an average 13 year old boy. put on white leggings and a white tunic top, my black hair sticking out even more. I splashed cold water on my face then walked out of the room. I grabbed a small loaf of bread and ate as I walked outside. No one noticed me- I tended to be invisible.

But oddly, I was okay with that. After all, you never notice the knife about to stab you when you can't see the stabber. I frowned thoughtfully, wiping the crumbs off of my mouth with a swipe of my finger. I walked slowly, listening in on everyone's conversations as they passed. A young 12 year old was nervous about the games- nothing new. A mother was worried about dinner- not enough tesserae. _People and their silly problems. Who needs family? All they do is burden you… _I thought quietly, watching a struggling 4 year old and a tired looking man.

I placed my hand unconsciously on the pocketknife I carried. It was a precaution I had taken to. The crowd was loud, a few people jostled me as they ran past. I gave them all a dirty stare before continuing my walk. I turned up a bit late- the announcer had already started her tirade on the 'glory and honor' of the Games. A few seconds later she rushed to draw out the girl's name. She looked to be a peasant orphan- not too much unlike myself. I hadn't seen my parents since they left 3 years ago. No note or anything, they simply left. I had enjoyed life alone, no worries or bothers. Just planning.

"Adri Senicus!" The name rang across the audience, echoing and repeating itself until I heard. I recognized the name. I slowly walked up to the stage, a small grin on my face. _Well I guess things really did work out…_


	7. District 7 Reapings

**Elysium Oak's POV:**

I was dragged away in the early morning. Someone had obviously informed the peacekeepers where I had run off to. And that was an act of war. I'd probably search around for the culprit, they couldn't hide forever. But normally, I could. The only reason I lived in the forest was to escape from the laws of our town. Ever since my parents died, from a plague many years ago, I had been a charity case. Someone to merely pity and throw a scrap of food at.

So I ran off to the woods, with only a few small daggers that once belonged to my father. Today was the Reaping day, and I thought I might escape it. I had a plan. One that started once the sun rose. Not before. Every year, I watched someone's name be called, smiling to myself that I wasn't picked for another year. But every year, my chances grew greater and greater. One year I took out tesserae, I'm not taking that risk again. It only added more odds for me to be chosen. The peacekeeper apparently did not care what shape I was in, as long as I made it to the Reaping.

I could tell by the expression on his face that he thought this was a waste of time. _You and me both, buddy_. My hands were roughly forced behind my back. I knew that if I was not chosen, punishment would await afterwards. No one shirks their time away in the woods and gets away with it. I should have gone to school, but I didn't want to listen to the Capitol's propaganda. One thing my father taught me before he died.

So I showed up to the Reaping wearing my hunting clothes, dirty brown tunic and blue leggings. My black hair was not as much of a mess as the rest of me, good thing I bathed in the lake earlier that day. I was rather tall, standing at 5'10".I was surprised that the peacekeeper did not notice my small dagger, almost hidden, hanging off of my belt. He was obviously new at the job.

After waiting in the peacekeeper's office for 4 hours, it was "show time." I was pushed into a small pen with many other 15 year old girls and told to keep quiet. My hands were still bound. A few girls recognized me somehow; maybe I had sold a rabbit to their fathers. It wasn't my business who they were. We would never meet again- no way I was getting caught next year. Then a young man with blue hair stepped up on stage. I knew he was the announcer person from the Capitol accent. And he was new. "Hello everyone! Happy Reaping day!" He said, no one cheered. A few people cursed.

"Let's get started, shall we?" He said cheerfully, as if expecting a party afterwards. There would not be any celebration, only mourning. "Girls first!" His hand reached into the jar and pulled out a name. My heart was pounding as he read out a name. Already I sensed something was wrong. "Elysium Oak" I immediately hid my expression, but somehow a scowl emerged. A few people gasped, recognizing my name. I pushed my way through the crowd, which was rather difficult, considering my hands were still bound. A few peacekeepers cleared the way for me, I didn't say thanks. I couldn't imagine what the Capitol was thinking, a young arrested poacher was going to be the tribute. I bet the peacekeepers would be happy to watch me die…

**Welldin "Well" Onevery's POV:**

I woke up to a cold bucket of water being splashed in my face. "Thanks Brett," I said, brushing my now drenched hair back. My twin brother laughed, setting the bucket down.

"Didn't want you to miss the Reaping. It's such an 'important day.'" Brett said, smiling sarcastically. Even though we were twins, our personalities were as different as water and fire. He was more of the joking type, sarcastic and funny, but he also was an eternal optimist. I tended to be more of a pessimistic person, always trying to keep things realistic. I jumped out of bed, giving my brother a shove.

"C'mon Brett, you've had your laughs. How long have you been up?" I said, slightly annoyed. I saw the sun starting to creep out from behind the forest trees. I put on a grey sweater and some pants as Brett stared outside.

"Longer then you have, Well."

"Touché." I said, walking into the small living area in our house. Brett grabbed some jerky that Mother had made a week ago, tossing a slice to me. It tasted bitter and salty, but I didn't complain. "When's the Reaping starting?" I asked. Brett shrugged, he was as clueless as I. "Have you chopped the firewood for dinner yet?"

"It's not even officially breakfast time, Well." He laughed, finishing the meager meal. "But we should head over to the City, you know it'll be crowded soon. And then I'll chop up the wood." He added the last part with a grin. He pushed open the door, not even waiting for me to put on my shoes. I hastily tied my boots, stubbing my toe on the wall accidentally. I accidentally let slip a cuss, and Brett gave a super-fake gasp. "Well! Where did you get such lan-gu-age?" He said, imitating our mother perfectly. My mother was perfect- or at least as close as you could get. No one took Brett seriously, so I was given my mother's ambitions. I sighed.

"Let's go," I said, walking faster towards the door, just exiting before my brother. We talked a bit on the way there, mainly about our family or the temporary jobs we had. When we weren't at school-of course. Once we arrived, we were greeted by the new announcer- 10x more annoying then the last one. As he was starting to talk, a gang of peacekeepers arrived, dragging a girl behind them. I could tell the announcer was annoyed by the interruption. Brett apparently recognized the girl, and whispered to me, "that's the girl that lives in the woods, remember Well?" Apparently I didn't.

Luck ran out for her, and she was selected as tribute, but I wasn't prepared for the next part. "And for the lads, Welldin Onevery!" Brett gave me a hearty slap on the back, saying something like a 'congratulations.' I didn't understand his happiness, I was going to die. Hanging my head, I walked up to the stage, accepting my fate.


	8. District 8 Reapings

**Author's Note: ** Both of these characters are bloodbath, so I didn't spend as long developing their characters or personalities.

**Cinnamon Ruther's POV:**

I huddled underneath the safety of my blankets. I could vaguely hear the sounds of my mother calling my name, but I ignored them. Finally, she went into my room, pulling me from under my sanctuary. "It's that day, Cinny." She said, I sensed sorrow and fake warmth in her voice. She had been crying recently. Her hands were rough, from working, but they were gentle on me. I was her only daughter. She led me into the kitchen, and I took a seat near the table.

"Morning Cin!" My 11 year old brother Cumin called. Both he and I were named after spices, some fancy of my mother's I supposed. He patted me on the back, and sat on the next chair. My mother made us some toast, warming it over the fire. I ate it ravenously, even though parts were bitter and burned. We didn't have it off the best here, but I felt comfortable. I slowly walked back to my room, banging into a few objects. My mother anxiously asked if I was okay, I gave a little laugh and said yes.

Eventually I made my way to my room, managing to avoid further injury. I picked up the clothes set on my chair, struggling to put them on. Everyone complimented my dark chocolate hair and slim figure, always avoiding the subject of my eyes. I could sense they were uncomfortable. I'd be too. I was blind.

It was a struggle, but I managed to survive. A few minutes later we walked to the town square, my brother describing every detail to me, what it looked like. Soon he had to leave, 11 year olds weren't allowed where I was going. A few 14 year old girls shuffled around me, I was blind and I had no idea what to do. I heard the call of my friend Darwin. I'd known him since I was very young. He was my best friend. But his call was caught off, as the loud screeching of the announcer began.

She said some things then decided she had bored us enough. "For the girls…. Cinnamon Ruther!" She said with emphasis, I stumbled around, trying to find the source of the noise. A few people who knew about my condition made way for me. Some cursed the Capitol for forcing me to compete, but none cared enough to replace me. No one volunteered as I tripped up on the stage. No one helped. I was alone.

**Darwin Michael's POV:**

The morning raced by in a blur, I barely noticed anything. I'm pretty sure I ate some food and got dressed. I can't remember what exactly I wore… But I do remember the walk to the Town Square. I had donned my shoes, waved my parents goodbye and started walking. I thought a bit as I walked, mainly about the cruelty of the Games. I hated those Games. Forcing kids to kill one another for entertainment was brutal and uncalled for. It disgusted me.  
>After I arrived there, I walked around, said hello to a few people. I ran into my best friend's brother, Cumin. He was excited and waved to me. "Your sister here?" I called.<p>

"Yeah!" Cumin said, smiling, his dimples showing. "She's over there." He pointed to the general direction of the crowd. Very helpful. I called out a thanks and set out. I still couldn't see her, so I yelled.

"Cinny? You here?" I shouted, looking over the mob of girls. I saw the familiar brown hair whip around, a smile on her face. She opened her mouth to reply, but her response was drowned out by the announcer. I listened patiently as she talked about the glory of the Games. I bit my lip to prevent me from shouting back at her haughtiness. The Capitol was messed up. But then something happened that changed me forever. "For the girls… Cinnamon Ruthers!" I screamed "NO!" trying to push my way through the crowd, to no avail. I waited for someone to volunteer, but no one had the courage. I gave a sigh, settling back into the crowd.

"And for the boys… Samuel Tri!" I watched as a burly boy a few years older go up on stage. He would kill Cinny without a second thought, I was sure. But the boy looked a bit nervous, and that's when I made my move.

"I volunteer!" I yelled, my voice cracking. _Cinny- I won't let you die yet…_


	9. District 9 Reapings

**Lysemet Sprintyarrow's POV**

I brushed my copper colored hair, slowly humming a sad song. It was not the most… energetic song. In fact, it was sung at funerals. But I did not mind, that would be my destination soon, if I failed that is. I finished brushing the last stubborn tangle out of my long hair and twisted it behind my head into a bun, securing it with a hair pin. I glanced at myself in the mirror; I wore a simple black dress, slightly gothic. I wore that to a funeral as well.

Every step I took down the hallway echoed, no one listening. No one was home except for me. It could be lonely, but I didn't always enjoy the company of my family. They didn't understand me fully. I grabbed a small chunk of bread, eating it without tasting it. I closed my eyes slightly, hovering near the window, the breeze swirling around me. It felt nice.

I opened my eyes, distracted by a mockingjay's call. I recognized the string of notes as my own, the ones I had sung last afternoon. I replied to the bird with my hum, singing the last few bars. It tilted its head back and obediently repeated them, I gave a rare smile.

I walked back outside, a bit happier, the deathly mood gone. It was quiet as I strut to the town, most people were still asleep, and I wanted to be there first. As I arrived, I hung to the shadows, watching the Capitol people set up the stage and check the announcer's microphone. I considered sabotaging it, but decided against it. It was a long three hours, but it gave me time to think. Finally, it was time for the real show to begin. The crowd had arrived, and I could barely hear my own thoughts over the dramatic murmuring and shouting.

"Well," Said the announcer, "The moment you've all been waiting for" A few people coughed "time to announcer our tributes!" She looked disappointed as the crowd failed to burst into applause. I chuckled slightly. She said something that sounded like 'I don't get paid enough for this job…' before continuing. "Well then our girl tribute is … Maria Hyche." Maria stumbled up the stage, looking frightened, she was only 13. Crinkling my eyes and giving a loud laugh, I stood up to my tallest height and shouted, "Okay then, I volunteer!" _Take that- Capitol. One less little girl to murder. Now you have a _real _problem on your hands…_

**Oasis Glacier's POV:**

Honestly when I woke up this morning, all I cared about was my coffee. I had started drinking it when I had started working. I was only 16, but I was the sole breadwinner for my family of 3. My mother and my little sister and I were poor, that was true, but my job kept them from starving. That and the tesserae.

This year I did not bother counting out how many tickets with my name on it would be in that drawing. I didn't like to be pessimistic. But when my sister Isis got worried for me, I told her not to worry, my name would not be chosen. She was 13, and this would be her second reaping. I gave her head a slight pat, drinking the last of the hot beverage. I called to my mother, telling her not to be late for the Reaping. She smiled and gave a slight cough. She had been sick for 2 years. No one knew what the sickness was, but slowly- it was killing her. Not that I told Isis, she worried enough already.

I grabbed her hand and started walking outside, pointing out a mockingjay to her. She laughed a bit as the bird sung a quick melody. She smiled, but I frowned. I recognized the song, it was one of mourning. _A bad omen…_ I thought, biting my lip. I rushed Isis out of the forest quickly, now sticking to the roads. A few kids that I knew from work said hello to me, some with siblings, they were in similar situations, the oldest one. The lone breadwinner.

I walked the rest of the way with Isis and Weathers, my best friend. He had his younger sister Maria with him. We talked for a while, the girls in their own conversation. I gave Isis a hug as I was separated from her at the plaza. The announcer was as rude as always, trying to be friendly but ending up insensitive. But then the next part shocked me. "Maria Hyche!" She called out. That was Weathers' sister! My friend's face drained of color, and he started shaking.

"Calm down," I whispered, as he tried to break free of my grip. He struggled, but then it stopped. I realized why- someone had volunteered in Maria's place. _Thank heavens…_ I sighed. This moment of relief only lasted for a minute, because the next thing I heard was my name being called….


	10. District 10 Reapings

**Susanna Maynard's POV: **

The cows mooed outside, waking me immediately. I grabbed my bow and hurried out of the door, before realizing it was just the cows. Sighing, I went back inside. I was a bit paranoid. By the position of the sun, the Reaping would be soon. And I had slept in. I put on a black skirt and white dress shirt and made some toast. I even decided to treat myself with some butter. I only owned a single cow for myself, and even then, I had to give 75% of my earnings to the Capitol. For some reason, they felt it was necessary to starve us.

The toast was a bit burnt, but I did not mind. I fed the burned parts to my cow. I have her a quick pat on the head before heading inside. I set my bow on its hook near my bed and walked back outside, the breeze chilly but comforting. The sun was out, but barely, most of it covered by the hazy clouds. It set a dismal mood for today.

I quickly adjusted my light brown hair, pulling it behind me into a ponytail. I took a quick break by the pond outside, glancing at my reflection. I stared at my imperfect face, sighing. I had a sprinkling of freckles on my face, and dull grey eyes. No wonder no one ever noticed me. But I guess that way I would not be singled out as much. Maybe that would work for the Reaping too… I could only hope. I blinked as the pond splashed, a small fish jumping out of the water. I started walking down the dusty road leading to town. I looked back at my home one last time.

No one was there for me to say goodbye to, I was all alone. My parents were both dead and my only sibling, Toby, had died in the games. One minute in. I tried not to think about it so much. I jogged to the capitol building, it took about 30 minutes. I lived a bit closer to the city then some of the farmers, but then again- they had families. I did not say hi to any friends on the way- I didn't have many, I even stopped going to school. I had nothing left.

I waited around in the brightly lit square, surrounded by babbling girls, for the announcer to start. He had green hair and pale yellow skin. He looked like a vegetable. "Welcome boys and girls to the 57th Reaping!" He spread his arms out and grinned like an idiot. This was not supposed to be a happy event but he certainly was joyful. Maybe his paycheck made up for the fact that his job was to send children to their deaths. A few old documents were read, then he spoke again. "Now that that's done with, let's start with the girls!" A few people groaned.

"For the lovely ladies" his accent picked up again "Miss Susanna Maynard!" A few girls looked confused, not recognizing the name of one of their own. I sighed. My face was one of shock, but I quickly changed it. _Do this for Toby. Avenge your brother! _My thoughts goaded me on. I smiled a bit, feeling better. Every step I grew more and more serious, then I confidently walked up to the podium to begin my revenge on the Capitol- and most importantly- The Games themselves.

**Anthony Stewt's POV:**

As I walked down the road, clutching a bright red apple in one hand, I thought quietly. My older brother had offered to take the remainder of our family to the Reaping so I could be alone for a while. I was the middle child in a family with 7 kids. I was always surrounded by my siblings. It got annoying real fast, so I jumped at the chance to be by myself. I imagined Joseph with everyone clinging to him yelling and screaming, it was a funny thought.

I bit into the apple, letting the sweet juices swirl in my mouth for a bit before swallowing. I wished I could eat fruit more often; I was used to eating various meats and stew. My father worked as a butcher, and sometimes brought his work home, and my mother stayed at home. This year had been particularly stressful- since 6 of her 7 kids were eligible for the Reaping. Only the youngest, Robert, was safe. He was 10.

After what only seemed like 5 minutes, I was at the town square, staring up at the enormous stage, watching the announcer babble on. The sounds were deafening, I almost did not even hear my brother call out my name. But I did, so I went over to him. We talked for a while; we had already set up a plan if one of us was Reaped. But I did not like to think that pessimistically. A girl tribute was called; I recognized her face from somewhere. Oh yes, her brother was a tribute one year. He had been a friend of Joseph's. That had been a tough year for him.

"And for the gentlemen" the announcer said, his Capitol accent weird and exotic, "Anthony Stewt." I could barely believe my ears, but Joseph heard loud and clear. He gave me a look and patted me on the back. Then he saluted me as I was pushed into the stage by a mob of people. His eyes didn't say "See you soon." His eyes only said "goodbye."


	11. District 11 Reapings

**Nat Lewis' POV:**

I woke up to the sound of a mockingjay, perched on my window. And then I noticed the smell of fresh baked bread. I jumped out of bed and ran into the kitchen. "Hello grandmother!" I said, smiling at her. My grandmother didn't smile back. "You know what day it is, Nat?" She asked, her voice withered. She once was young and fit- even survived the 13th hunger games. But now she was unrecognizable. The beauty that haunted her figure was gone, and all that remained of those days was the house they had been given.

It was in the middle of the forest, the forest that surrounded the village near the lands with the crops. "Of course, grandmother." I said, growing more solemn. My family had a serious history with the Games. Of course, my grandmother won them, but then her son, my father, was Reaped. He didn't make it after there was only 7 people left. It left my mother, who was dating him, go hysterical. She hadn't been the same since, and it only got worse when she had me, 5 months after the Games. When the victor came to our village later in the year, my mother had almost killed him. So we left the victor's village and went to my Great-Aunt's house in the forest with my grandmother. We were some sort of dysfunctional family. But at least we all loved each other. I grabbed some of the bread; we almost never starved, and sat outside, polishing my bow. My grandmother did not know about it. No one knew about the hunting. Or how I gave all my kills to the village children. Later, I put on my reaping clothes and set off to the square.

I wore the dress my grandmother wore on her village tour. It was green and sparkly. Every inch of the dress screamed "I am a winner."I loved that dress. Hopefully, I would not have to use it. But for some reason, certain families go in the games more than others. Not that I told anyone that. I wore my long brown hair in a braid; it went down to my waist.

The Reaping began quietly, except for the weeping of smaller children. I tried to comfort some of them, but I was interrupted by the annoying woman from the Capitol. "Shall we begin?" she asked, rhetorically. Pulling out a manicured finger from the girl's name bin, I felt nauseous. I could see my grandmother, great-aunt, and my mother sitting nearby. They would see me, no matter what. It could not be my name; I would not live on with the family curse. Not this year. Not ever. I closed off my senses.

And suddenly, everyone was looking at me. She was calling my name. I numbly walked up to the stage, composing my face into a hardened mask. Look proud, I thought, recalling my grandmother's tips. I still could not help feeling a little shocked. Should have seen it coming….

**Ray Desmonts' POV:**

The sunlight radiated into my eyelid, I flinched, sitting up. I hated that window in my room, always catching the light. I usually didn't sleep in late enough for it to matter, but who cares if you sleep in today? It could be the last week of your life if you were Reaped. My hand searched over the table, my vision blurry, until it found a small wired object. My glasses. My family could not afford to get eye surgery; no one could in my district. But they had found some hand-me-down glasses.

I stretched, and put on some clothes, just a simple woven tunic and brown pants. Like I said earlier, we could not afford much. Sometimes I resented the Capitol and the foul peacekeepers they sent to keep us in line. They had everything, and we had nothing. I lived with my father and my younger sister Rye. My mother died giving birth to Rye, and my father worked every day. We barely had enough food to eat before I got the tesserae. I was 17 this year, and my name was in the ball too many times for me to think about.

I glanced in the mirror, my dark skin and hair contrastingly different from my sunny choice in clothes and my bright name. I walked down into the living room, brushing over Rye's hair as I passed. "Hey!" She yelled, scrunching up her face in anger. I grinned, I knew her anger wouldn't last.

"You hungry?" I asked her, setting out some less-than-fresh bread. In response, she jumped up and grabbed my slice before it reached my mouth. "No fair." I said, cutting myself a new piece. The bread was hard and stale, but it would have to last us. We couldn't even use the grains we had grown ourselves. It was cruel.

Breakfast was quiet, and we listened to a lone mockingjay call out yesterday's tunes and songs. Soon Rye and I were headed off to what we called "the town" but really was more like a village. Our announcer seemed disgusted at us, and I held nothing but contempt for her. She lived in luxury, she didn't understand the real world. "Let's get on with it?" She said, after the mayor made a speech filled with lies and false happiness. I knew his son was in the Reaping cage, and he didn't like the thought of sending off his son. He had nothing to worry about. A young city boy with no tesserae had no chance of leaving.

"For the girls Nathan Lewis!" A girl stepped forward, I looked for her parents. She had her whole family there, it looked like. They were as grim as a funeral audience. Oh yes, their family was not new to the games. I could remember the Lewis family in the games.

"For the boys," I heard my heart pounding. "Ray Desmonts!" I looked for my sister, and clutched her arm before I was led towards the stage, not protesting, just numb. At least she was safe, they had my tesserae to last them the winter. One less mouth to feed. Because I was certain in one thing… I wasn't coming back.


	12. District 12 Reapings

**Angel Malet's POV:**

I woke up to the screaming voices of my two younger siblings, Ash and Ferry Malet. Ash jumped on my bed, singing some weird song, while Ferry was just along for the ride. I saw the vaguest trace of fear in her young eyes. I rubbed Ash's head as he bounced around, cleverly pushing him away.

"You 'kay, Fer?" I asked her, sitting up. My hair was a brown mess. As I waited for her reply, I reached for my hair brush and beat my locks into submission. I then knotted it into a braid, looking at my unusually quiet sister. She looked up at me, blue eyes wide.

"Just a bit nervous about the Reaping, is all." She mumbled quietly, obviously trying not to let Ash hear her. She was 13, this was only her second Reaping, it was my 4, and Ash was only 11. Holt, my oldest sister was 18 this year. I was a bit afraid for her; she had taken the tesserae for 3 years, before I took some for the family. She had many entries this year. But she would not be afraid, she'd only be spiteful. She hated me for some reason- probably believed my parents loved me best. Not that it was true.

"It's okay, you'll be fine. Here, you want me to help you get dressed?" I asked her, she nodded. I took her to her room, while Ash ran around to the kitchen, probably making breakfast. It was hard bread and some cheese. I took the smallest portion, leaving more for Ash and Ferry. I was skinny, probably too skinny, but I did it for my family.

My mother grabbed a plate of food, taking it into the living area, handing it to my father. He was in a mining accident many years ago, and had been paralyzed since then. He rarely got around, since he needed a special chair. We rarely used it, since it might break. After a solemn breakfast, I grabbed hold of Ferry's arm and Holt followed. Ash would be going with my parents.

Ferry babbled for most of the trip, I talked occasionally, but Holt had developed her uncanny silence skills. When we reached the town square, I led her to the 13 year old groups, then headed towards the 16 year olds. I recognized a few, speaking sparingly. The announcer began, her bright hair sticking out in the landscape of endless grey and black. Even my tan and white outfit fell into the 'blahness' of district 12.

"Happy Hunger Games!" She exclaimed, I crossed my fingers hoping it wasn't me or Ferry. But it seemed fate only granted half of that wish, because the next thing I heard was "Angel Malet!"

**Krow Haliss' POV:**

I splashed water on my face as I sat next to the pond. I breathed deeply then stood up. It was noon and the Reaping would start in two hours. I slid my dagger into my belt- even though it was unlikely I'd come across anyone in the woods before the Reaping. But the woods had always comforted me- they protected me from my father's disappointment and my mother's death.

The sorrowful tune of a mockingjay began, and I listened quietly, pausing for a few moments. I sent the small polished stone I was holding splashing into the pond, watching the ripples pool out. I ran my hand through my hair, taking a deep breath.

I started the short jog back home. Our house was small and located in the Seam. We had a few neighbors, most of which ignored me. Except for a few girls that would never leave me alone. I walked inside, muttered a short "hello" to my father and went into my bedroom. I had no good clothes for the Reaping, so I just wore jeans and a white shirt. Ever since my mother's death, we'd been exceptionally poor.

By that time it was almost 1:30, and I ran to the town square, where I was promptly sorted into the 18 year old boys group. I heard a few younger boys crying. They could not be chosen for the Reaping. What the Capitol was doing was murder. I quickly calmed down; it wouldn't help to get mad. They would just beat me again. The first few times was agony, when I had been caught poaching in the woods. Ever since then, I had been more careful not to be caught. I saw my father out of the corner of my eye. So he had shown up. That was unlike him.

He never seemed to care about me. I think he still blamed me for mother's death. But both he and I know that her death was not my fault. He was stubborn that way, so was I. But we had different values.

The brand new announcer came and said some bright words. "And may the odds be ever in your favor!" She ended with a brief laugh and tossed her bubble-gum pink hair. It sickened me to the core.

"Yes, let's be happy about the murder of 23 children…" I whispered angrily. A boy next to me obviously heard and gave a brief head nod. The next few moments were a blur as I remember. A young girl, probably around 16 years old was chosen. She was extremely skinny, and I thought I'd recognized her from somewhere.

Oh yes, she lived down the street from me. Her father was paralyzed or something of that nature. I pitied her family. "Boys next!" The announcer said, sticking a hand into the container, grasping around for that fateful sheet of paper. The paper that could end your life. The neat pencil writing of some poor boys name… "Krow Haliss!" She said.

My stomach dropped.

I put my face into a mask of neutrality. My father looked shocked as well, but also a hint of… joy? Did he honestly think I was getting what I deserved? I'd show him that I could survive this. And maybe he'd stop thinking I was a failure. Maybe I'd even save a few children. Anything for his acceptance.

**Author's note:**

Believe it or not, that concludes the reapings! I am looking forward to writing the next few chapters. Just so you know, from now on I will be only writing from select POVs. Based upon how interesting I think the situation is right now for them. In the matter of alliances, I will be deciding who is in what alliance and why. Just sit tight. After all- you volunteered them for this. I hope you will enjoy the story, I know I will enjoy writing it.

I will probably divide the rest of the games into day-by-day chapters. Yes this means I could have 10 entries or more in the actual games. I want to be as descriptive as possible! The next chapters will be in 2 or 3 parts- The train rides! Yay! Time for the tributes to think a bit and get introduced to their fellow district partner aaaannnd…. Their mentor.

P.S. I will change the title of my story. This title will not only reflect the plotline, but also give a vital clue to THE SETTING of the Games! I hope you like it and can find it easily now!


	13. Train Rides & Introductions 1

Chapter 2: Train Rides and Introductions (Part 1)

**Rex Reed's POV:**

I still thought about the talk with my mother. She had shown up in our town hall's main chamber, where the tributes would say their farewells, in tears. I considered telling her my plan, that my 'sweet disposition' was just a ruse, but decided against it. For all I knew, this could be the last time she saw me, and I didn't want to ruin it for her. After an awkward hug and kiss from my mother and a gruff farewell from my father, I was whisked away to the train, where I had been briefly loaded on. The decorations were… extravagant. Red and gold striped wallpaper lined the main carriage where I resided quietly. I stared outside the window, listening to the train ride, wishing I had my sketch journal with me. I wanted to have my weapon notes again.

I also wished I had talked to Roy, my best friend, longer when he had visited me in the building. The curt discussion was purely business. He knew about my true colors, and only stopped by to say a few things. And give me something. I touched the golden dragon necklace that now graced my neck, feeling the jewels inlaid in its mouth.

"It's for good luck and victory," he had said quietly, before making his exit, pressing the dragon pendant into my hand. I pocketed it for now. Then the door opened and I saw two faces appear. One was my fellow tribute, Copper was her name? Her eyes were narrowed ever so slightly and she looked at me with distrust. I stood up, shaking her hand with a faint smile. "Rex Reed," I said, looking her over. She had hidden muscles in her arms, she was definitely stronger then she looked. She would make a handy alliance, a career likely.

"Copper Lyn" She said, tossing a long lock of blond hair behind her pierced ear. I bet many boys had fallen for her. But I wasn't so easily distracted. "Nice necklace, was it your mother's?" I looked down, the dragon was still clutched in my hand, I hadn't noticed I'd taken it out. I still couldn't tell if she was mocking me or if she was serious.

"Friend's. Nice… earrings." I said finally. She snorted. The other woman introduced herself. She had long red hair, similar to my own, and a white smile. I recognized her from previous games.

"Topaz Erst," We said simultaneously, as she extended her hand. "I'm your new mentor." She added, looking at me from the corner of her blue eyes. "Let's talk strategy, eh? But first- let's eat."

**Dink Marrow's POV:**

I watched my fellow tribute closely as we boarded the train together. For some reason she didn't go into the Court Hall to say farewell to her friends and family. Her face remained expressionless. I held my gaze as she looked at me, her face unreadable.

"Kramer." She said, looking at me cautiously. "Don't call me Angela." I didn't pry into her reasoning, thinking silence would be a more preferable option.

"I'm Dink, Dink Marrow." I replied, my voice even and low. She smirked. I pulled myself up unto the train, picking a smaller cabin to sit in. She followed. Apparently she wanted company. I was a bit curious about her, but I knew I shouldn't ask. Knowing about your prey only makes them harder to kill- career or not. The lighting in the cabin gave everything a red tint, and I found myself surrounded by a pale red glow. Angela either didn't care or didn't notice.

She seemed… creepy. Almost as creepy as I'd rate myself. Almost-but not quite. I caught her admiring a ceremonial sword hanging on the wall. "Hello." A gruff voice interjected on our unofficial pact of temporary silence. A dark shadow hung over me, I saw the newcomer as I turned around. He was as large as the ceiling, with giant muscles and an unshaven face. He had a few scars on his arms and face, and I noticed a small dagger hanging off of his belt. I was pretty sure weapons were forbidden in the train, but no peacekeeper would dare mess with him.

"I'm Dare Welks, your mentor." He said curtly, his voice sounding like two rocks grinding one another. He flexed his muscles. I wrinkled my nose in distaste. However our mentor had won, it was certainly not by subtlety and trickery. I could already see a blocker in my path. He sized us up, finally remarking "You're both rather small…"

Angela jumped out of her seat at this, wielding a small pin in her hand. I could immediately sense the bitter tang of a poison, and the tiny pin glinted wickedly. Dare laughed heartily. "You think that could kill me, lass? That's not more than a toothpick!" He chuckled. Angela looked put out but determined to prove a point.

"You want to see what this 'toothpick' can do, Mr. Dare?" She growled, eyes narrowed and body positioned to stab him. I felt I needed to intervene.

"Kramer, stand down. We don't want to kill our mentor, yet. And especially not with a sloppy doomweed elixir any simpleton can concoct. Not a nice way to introduce yourself." I interjected. Angela looked put out, and Dare looked stunned.

"You can tell what's in that potion just by looking at it?" He seemed more impressed with my knowledge then Angela's daring. I could tell I had already made an enemy of her. I didn't mind, I expected to kill her later in the game anyway.

"Yes." I answered. "It's simple. Kramer, sheath your hairpin. I believe we can eat now?" I said, extending my hand towards the table. They all took their seats, Dare glancing occasionally at me then back at Angela. This would definitely be an interesting train ride.

**Grace Hahn's POV**

I wiped a solitary tear from my eye as the train jerked away from the station, removing from my vision the people waving goodbye. I hugged the pendent necklace to my chest, remembering the time Anthony had given it to me. It was when he asked to be my boyfriend. I hated to remind myself of Anthony, every time I did, it only renewed the bitter sorrow I had felt when he died. And now, here I was, heading to the exact place that had killed him.

I had to win.

Before I had left I saw my parents. My father promised he'd stop drinking and move back with my mother and brother. My mother promised to rebuild the family together- with my help. I needed to win, so badly. I had to come back to fix my broken family. It was no longer an option. Bathsheba needed me, my family needed me, I needed to win.

The door to the train compartment opened, revealing my fellow tribute. He looked at me from the corner of his eye. The open compartment window let the wind in, and it rushed along his hair line, messing up his perfectly straight black hair. "You tried to run?" I said, more of a statement then a question. He nodded.

"I really didn't want to be here. But you…did?" He asked, glancing at me. He shut the window, cutting off the cool breeze.

"It was for my boyfriend's little sister. I made a promise to him…" I couldn't bring myself to say '_before he died._'

"Stupid promise on your part." He chuckled slightly, obviously thinking he was funny or something like that.

I immediately decided I did not like Pheonix Thatro.


	14. Train Rides & Introductions 2

Chapter Two: Train Rides & Introductions (Part 2)

**Beam Charet's POV:**

I gave one last wave to Mai as the train pulled out of the station, pulling together a half smile. I had volunteered for this show, and I was starting to regret it. I would do anything to protect Mai, but I didn't think I could face certain death-not like this. I pulled my hair back into a ponytail, watching as hesitant rain started to fall. I saw movement out of the corner of my eye, and I jumped up suddenly.

An all-too familiar face greeted me. It was a face I had seen every year I was alive, except for the three weeks that face was competing at the hunger games- my sister Charelet. "What are you doing here?" I asked her, looking straight at her now. She tossed a blond lock of hair out of her face, fixating her deep-sea blue eyes on me.

"It's my year to-to mentor." She said quietly, wiping what I suspected a tear was away from her eyes.

"But you can't just leave Mai at home- she can't be alone when-when it happens." I didn't mention the word 'die.' I couldn't mention it. Charelet walked a bit closer, occasionally stumbling on the bumpy train.

"I didn't have a choice, Beam. It was my year. Do you think I want to watch my sister compete in the most dangerous competition around? My kid sister?" She yelled, not caring about the peacekeepers outside, and the mysterious other tribute who hadn't shown yet. "Do you think I want to mentor you, only to watch you _die _in front of a screaming crowd!"

I sunk into my chair, shocked. My own sister believing I would die. Was it all hopeless then? Was my fate set out? Would I die, just as Char had predicted? Before I could think anymore about the gruesome topic, our carriage door slammed open. A gorgeous tall boy strut in, obviously feeling good about himself. I quickly wiped away a frustrated tear-trying not to look weak. He gave a slight chuckle. "I take it you two know each other?" He said, smiling. _How could he smile in a time like this?_ I would die, he probably would too.

"I'm Charelet Charet, your mentor." My sister said, a polite look on her face, but her eyes revealing her true emotion. The boy looked at her then back at me, connecting that we were somehow related.

"I'm Trident, Trident Solvary. The future winner of the 57th Hunger Games." He said, smirking. _Cocky, isn't he? _I thought, with a sigh. I brushed my hair out of my face and stood up.

"Beam Charet." I said, hesitantly holding out my hand, shaking his own.

"Sisters?" He asked.

I nodded. He chuckled. "That must be tough."

"Yeah."

"Shall we eat or continue this conversation?" My sister interjected.

I looked at her, stomach rumbling.

"Food it is."

**Dusty's POV:**

I coughed a bit, stepping onto the train, the smoke getting in my lungs. I looked around, then entered the formal carriage. "You can change your clothes if you like." The announcer said to me, eying my hand-me-downs. Apparently, I had to look presentable. I quickly changed into something else, and tied my hair back. As I walked into the carriage, I noticed two people sitting down at the table, eating already.

One was the other tribute, a pale black-haired boy with an insane look in his eyes. He stifled a laugh as I entered. I didn't think I looked THAT bad. He was almost as skinny as me.

The other was what I guessed to be our mentor. He was a skinny guy with almost no muscles and a light tan. He had won the games probably 10 or more years ago. He looked like he was in his 30s. He looked at me as I stepped in, probably deciding whether or not I would actually survive.

I took a seat opposite from the other tribute, who honestly was starting to freak me out. Even though he appeared my age, his eyes were old and judgmental. I didn't trust him as far as I could throw him, and I couldn't throw anything very far. I nibbled on the chicken and rice concentrating on not looking like a complete idiot in front of the two strangers. I swallowed my food just in time for our mentor's first question.

"Well, who in the" he swore "are you two?" Old age had made him bitter and gruff. He pushed away his plate, motioning to an avox to collect his dishes.

"I'm uh, Dusty." I said, looking from one to the other. My mentor just sighed and ran his callused hand through his hair. The boy smirked at me, thinking about something in his head. I quickly looked away.

"I'm Adri Senicus," He said, dabbling his napkin against his mouth. The smirk still remained. _ You think you're better than us, don't you Runt? _I thought angrily. I pushed the chair back, away from the table. I excused myself, not caring what the others thought of me now. I didn't even know the mentor's name, but did I even care? I arrived at my room, and turned on the tap water, splashing my face. This wasn't my world, everything I had known was gone. _How would I survive?_

I would just have to hide away and hope for the best…

**Welldin Onevery's POV:**

Naturally, on a day as grey as this, it started raining. I ran into the safety that was the train, feeling dozens of eyes on me. Or rather, on the person standing next to me. She kept a scowl on her face as she entered the train, I felt the anger radiating off of her. I chose a seat near to the window in the cabin. It was decorated with incredible finery and draped window treatments. The girl sat next to the other window, on the other side of the cabin. Her hands were bound.

I stared back outside, giving one last wave to Brett, my brother, before the train pulled away. He thought I would win. How stupid and impractical he could be. I knew the odds were stacked up against me, and I probably _would _die, but at least I'd die trying to win. Or something like that. The train jerked and swayed occasionally, and the crystal chandeliers shook slightly, the 'chink' of glass filled the unnaturally silent cabin.

I broke the unspoken vow of silence first. "Welldin," I said, holding out my hand across the aisle. I watched the girl stare at it for a few moments, almost as if she were deciding if it was dangerous or not. She gradually extended her hands, and clumsily shook mine, the metal rattle of her handcuffs accompanying the gesture.

"Elysium."

The handshake stopped abruptly. And the silence returned for a few seconds. I saw her glance to the back of the cabin, where a guard stood watch. Why was this girl under watch in the first place? Brett said she lived in the woods, but what else did she do? Almost as if she read my thoughts, she grinned. "Like I'd admit I did anything wrong." She said, then added in a whisper, "plus they'd count it as a confession, and I would rather die in the games then as a prisoner right here." Could they kill a tribute before the games? I doubted it.

The late arrival of our mentor meant we could talk for a few minutes more, before the mentor would arrive. Finally, an old woman stepped in, probably around her 50s. She had won the games when she was young, back when the games were still in their 'teens. As if my being chosen for the games hadn't already instilled a lack of faith in my survival prospects, this old woman who would mentor us sure did.

_Geez, I'm so gonna die, aren't I?_


	15. Train Rides & Introductions 3

**Train Rides & Introductions Part 3**

_**Author's Note: **_Sorry it's taken me a while to publish, I've had a lot of school to do. I should probably be publishing once or twice a week now. Thanks for your understanding! ~Jazzy

**Cinnamon Ruther's POV:**

Darwin led me to the train, placing my hand on the guard rail, allowing me to climb up the stairs by myself. He whispered something in my ear, his breath warm against me. I turned around and waved to the crowd-and to the cameras he said were watching me. Then he quickly pushed me up the stairs so I could be away from prying eyes. When I stepped in the cabin, a rush of warm air surrounded me, and the smell of food.

I searched around the room with my hand, and Darwin led me to a seat. It was comfortable and plush, and it sank as I sat in it. There weren't any awkward introductions, since we both knew each other so well, instead he and I waited in the all-too perfect train for someone to come. I felt a jerk and heard screeching as the train pulled out of the station.

"So, we'll be in District 7 soon," He said, grabbing my hand to steady himself as the train rocked to and fro.

"What is it like?" I asked.

"Full of trees. Y'know those green things with uh, green is uh, they're big. And uh, yeah." He stuttered. It was hard describing things to a person who hasn't seen anything before. I didn't know what green was, or a tree, or how big was big. I made up my own descriptions of them. I listened intently, not understanding all the words, but listening to them anyway.

The door opened, it needed to be oiled since it squeaked slightly. Someone stepped in, probably tall their footsteps were spaced apart and heavy. "Someone's here." Darwin whispered.

"I know, you idiot. I can hear, y'know." I shoved him slightly. The newcomer stopped.

"You're the tributes?" He asked, I knew it was a he, his voice deep. It was a legitimate question, nothing joking about it, simply curious. I wondered how he won.

"Yes," Darwin answered for me, squeezing my hand a bit tighter as he spoke.

"And you are...?"

"Darwin Everest." He said. "I volunteered."

"Why?"

"For her." The words were short and curt, but I sensed feeling about them. My respect for my best friend grew more.

"Why?" Was that the only word he knew?

"Because I'm blind." I stated, fixating my eyes upon the spot where I assumed his head to be. My comment shut him up for a while. Then he regained the courage to respond.  
>"And you're in the games?"<p>

"Obviously."

"Huh. And you are…?"

"My name is Cinnamon Ruthers." I responded.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to figure out a good way for you to stay alive…" He pondered, and I heard the squish of a seat being sat in. I took it as a cue to resume my chair. Then it truly hit me, _How am I going to survive if I can't see!_

**Lysemet Sprinyarrow's POV:**

I gave one last wave to the cameras, smiling fakely. I didn't even try to hide my crazed appearance. It didn't really matter now. By now, everyone would've seen my volunteer, and know that I was a bit mad. I was already strategizing my ideas for this Games. I knew how I had to look and act to survive here. I needed sponsors, but not alliances. I couldn't afford them.

I probably wouldn't be able to kill anyone I genuinely liked-or loved, and I knew that. So I was careful to guard my heart and my emotions. I had not trusted anyone since my father left when I was five. I stepped on to the train, and chose a small train cabin to sit in. Someone was already there and waiting for me. I assumed it was my mentor. She had shoulder length grey hair and sad blue eyes. She was old- our district hadn't won in many years. I looked behind me, and saw my district partner- a depressed looking boy that had obviously seen too much.

Not that I cared.

I mainly wanted to take on the Capitol at these Games, show them what I was made up of, and perhaps teach them a lesson. I had no qualms about killing anyone, though I probably would pray for them or whisper sorry. It wasn't their fault that they were chosen to die. The boy tapped me on the shoulder and I turned around quickly.

"Thanks." He said quietly.

"For what?" I snorted, sitting down. He followed my lead, taking the seat next to mine.

"For volunteering. You saved my best friend's sister."

"Glad to help." I said, smiling for real this time. I guess my small act of service actually help someone other than myself. "Is that food?" I asked, smelling meat and cheese as an Avox brought a platter in. I didn't want to eat any of their food, food reserved for the dead, but I gave in. _Capitol, _I thought as I grabbed a roll, _You may've won this battle, but you're about to lose the war._

**Susanna Maynard's POV:**

I itched my ear nervously, as the train jerked out of the station. It was an old contraption, built many years ago. Probably by someone in the Capitol too. I clutched the necklace in my hands. It was a charm of a small black and white cow; it had belonged to my mother. And my brother Toby had worn it when he went to the Games. It was the only thing I had left of him, it was the only thing sent to us by the Capitol after his death.

There would be no one to send it to if I died, I realized. I looked at my partner, he was twitching his foot nervously and biting his lower lip. I immediately decided to turn on the charm. I could use some alliances in this game.

"I'm Susanna." I said, smiling sweetly, extending my hand. He looked up, eyes widened a bit and shook my hand cautiously.

"Anthony. I uh, think my brother Joseph knew your brother." He said quietly. I frowned. I didn't like to be reminded of my brother, it only made me sad and angry, but for the Games, I could harness that rage. I think Toby mentioned his friends a few times before, Joseph might've been one of them.

I tried to make small talk. "You have a brother? How many siblings do you have?"

"I'm the middle child of 8."

"Woah." I said, darting my head around when a "CLACK CLANG" of the old door erupted. It revealed a young girl, probably around my age. "Who are you?" I asked, suddenly suspicious.

"I'm Miran, your mentor." I could barely remember the last few games. I had only watched them cautiously, and sparingly in town. I had heard that someone from our district had won recently. She must've been 12 or 13 when she did.

Anthony groaned, placing a hand on his forehead. Someone obviously didn't like his chances of survival. I looked back at our new mentor. I didn't want to trust my life to a 15 year old girl, but I knew that I had no choice. This would definitely be interesting.


	16. Train Rides & Introductions 4

**Train Rides and Introductions Part 4**

**Nat Lewis' POV:**

I tapped the windowsill impatiently. It was not right to just leave us waiting here. I sighed; the aroma of freshly baked bread filled the car. An avox brought in a small tray of food, and another brought in drinks as a third set up a table. Full course meal, then. I was still a bit angry from my all-too expected drawing. I really should have seen that coming.

I turned to my fellow tribute- a determined boy with chocolate skin and broken glasses. He wore a face of grim defeat, I didn't recognize him from anywhere. I decided that I liked him. He slumped in his chair, trying to ignore the steady beat of rain pattering our train car. At least the fields would be watered. He noticed I was watching and straightened his back.

"My name is Ray," He said, his voice deep and smooth, and his black hair hanging slightly over his head. I gave a slight grin, my anger forgotten.

"I'm Nat." He returned a smile and gestured for me to take a seat at the table. After what appeared like an eternity, our mentor and escort appeared in the doorway, conversing in hushed tones. I was just glad my grandmother wasn't my mentor. Instead, a man in his 40s was our mentor. He had light brown skin and short, trimmed hair, and he seemed a bit depressed. He grabbed a seat and stopped talking to our escort. She looked at us with that familiar tone of disgust.

"You Lewis and Desmonts?" The man said, glancing at us between an occasional bite of food. Another plate was set before us. We both nodded. Our mentor shrugged. "You good at anything then?"

I stifled a laugh. "Should we be talking strategy this early? We're not even there yet." Ray looked at me in silent approval.

"Do you want to die?"

"Of course not!" Ray interjected.

"Then speak up, and make it snappy. The main course will be coming soon."

Ray gave up, slumping in his seat again. I took that as a signal to go first. "I can shoot a bow."

Our mentor nodded in approval. "I, uh, I can survive without food for a while." The boy laughed. "I'm not really weapons trained." Our mentor was not so impressed this time.

"Huh." He said, swallowing a lump of food. "Maybe you guys won't die as fast this time…"

**Krow Haliss' POV:**

I stole another fleeting glance at the small crowd as the train jerked away from the station. My father had not shown up. Typical. The girl next to me bit her lip, holding on to the railing on the train. The train was fast and reckless- not to mention old. The latter districts did not matter as much, so they didn't deserve the finery.

"Krow," I said smiling, trying to ease the tension building in the room. The girl managed a weak grin.

"Angel." The train jerked again. I could see the landscape changing from dark mountains to a greener environment. I wondered how long the ride would last.

"I think I've seen you around before." I said. She was very pretty, though a bit skinny. A small plate of food was set before us. An appetizer. The woman with the pink hair sat down next to us, interrupting our conversation.

"Your mentor should be here soon." She said with a light laugh, like the sound of a jingle bell. At that, the door slammed open and a grizzled young man stepped through, hiccupping slightly. In his early 20s.

"We got Haymitch…" Angel whispered softly. I had hoped we would've gotten Eliza, the other winner from our district. She was older, but more reliable. Haymitch was already getting a reputation as a drunk. I tapped my fingers on the table. Our mentor pulled up a chair and sat down, inhaling some of the food.

I looked back at Angel, who threw me a panicked look. Our mentor had fallen asleep at the table. Our escort gave a look of disgust. I sighed, raking my fingers through my hair. This would definitely be interesting…

**President Tyrannus' POV:**

"Drake?" I called, pressing a red button on my desk. His crackly and electronic voice responded.

"Yes, President Tyrannus?" Interference on the line. I hated these phones. So barbaric and unsophisticated, with horrid signals. I would fire whoever made them.

"What is your status on the arena? We cannot wait much longer. The tributes will be arriving soon, and that arena needs to be done!" I shouted, trying to keep my voice calm. I adjusted a small picture on my desk, one that contained my family, a polite bunch of kids wrangled together, myself, and my late wife. I frowned.

"Y-Yes Mr. President." Drake quivered, the line still filled with static. "I-It will be done by tomorrow. It is just t-taken so l-long b-because of the c-changes that were needed to the environment b-based upon the test s-subject's d-death rating. I-it w-won't take very long."

A half smile graced my cold face. "See to it or your head is on the line, Gamemaker. Don't disappoint me again, or do you not remember what happened to your predecessor?" I heard a sob escape the line. Another smile. And the line went dead.

I looked once again at the tidy line of photos on my desk, past the family photo to a small hand-drawn map with the neat handwritten label "57." It was by far the best idea the Gamemakers had come up with yet, but it needed to be executed perfectly or else disaster would be imminent. This would definitely be a games to remember.

**Author's Note: **Once again, we reach a major break in the chapters, the Train Rides are over and they have arrived at the Capitol. Now they must prepare to go on Chariot Rides in front of people screaming for their destruction. That's gotta be fun, right?


	17. Chariot Rides 1

**Author's Note: **Once again, I'm sorry for the late release. I have 9 speeches due this week for one class, so I have been busy writing other things. Here is the first chariot ride! ~Jazzy

**Chariot Rides Part 1**

**Angela Kramer's POV (F2)**

I stared at my hands, narrowing my eyes. My once pale skin seemed to glow with a stunning radiance and was a light shade of tan. The frosty white tribute next to me had changed as well, he was also given a fake tan. The chariot jerked forward and a blinding light flashed into our faces. Swarms of screaming people yelled out our names. I looked back at Dink, who kept a stony stare into the crowd, no smile, just waving. It must have something to do with his strategy.

I gave a small smile at the audience, waving occasionally. I was dressed in a stunning silver gown, it seemed metallic and cold on the outside. After all, we manufactured weaponry. Dink wore a patched suit, looking like it was made of different metals and cloths. We both had silver shoes. The chariot ahead of us ran fast, meaning we automatically went fast as well. I saw the two happy figures there. Copper, I had learned their names when they called them out, and Rex looked sociable towards one another. Dink and I were more businesslike. I knew he doubted my strength, even after the train incident. I didn't mind. The weaker they thought I was, the better the surprise would be when I killed them. But first I had to be accepted as a career.

Those in front of us seemed to glow a golden radiance, literally, their costumes were shining and glowing palely in the night sky. I felt a tinge of jealousy. I waved more furiously. Dink stifled a smirk as he watched my futile waving. "It's not worth it." He muttered as the chariot reached an abrupt stop. I almost lost my balance, skidding toward the front of our ride. I quickly regained my balance, and hopefully my dignity.

The other chariots slowly filed in, taking their spaces. Tonight was easy, it would be harder when the interviews came, but first was training. One thing I couldn't mess up, my strategy had to work. Training or no, I was already ready.

**Trident Solvary's POV: (M4)**

The crowd was wild, cheering and screaming, throwing roses at our feet. The chariot was riding smoothly, like a boat on calm water. I kept my balance easily, even though my ridiculous costume was awkward and clumsy. Our designer had decided to go full-out fantasy on us, smothering us in scales and pearls. We both wore glittery fish tails and had beaded pearls in our hair.

Yep, we were mermaids. My black hair was let loose and spiked slightly, and Beam had her hair long and flowing. I looked at her, and she returned my stare with a look of contempt. They had given us both golden contacts, after the original shock at the metallic eyes, it did look beautiful. I waved another time, the chariot about to come to a stop, right after district 3.

They had green suits, probably to look like computer circuit boards, and silver wiring running down them. They also seemed to give off a radiance. To me, they looked boring. They probably wouldn't gain sponsors that way. They seemed tense, the girl forcibly avoiding the gaze of the boy, who seemed to plead with her. I stifled a laugh, they would be easy to get rid of. I didn't see any use in keeping them around. Beam, perhaps. I had talked with the District 1 and 2 tributes, and we had a decent group arranged. Though the boy from 2 wasn't sure about the 2 girl. I agreed, she looked weak and easy to exterminate. I didn't think we should let her in. And I still wasn't sure.

Behind us, the chariot stopped as well, the 6th district coming soon. I didn't care about anyone behind me, they would be the easy ones to kill. I had to focus my energy on the careers, my future alliances. But not for long. I had come here for a purpose- to kill them all…


	18. Chariot Rides 2

**Chariot Rides Part 2**

**Elysium Oak's POV (F7)**

I stepped on the chariot, my high heels were awkward to walk in, and stood there, like an idiot. Our mentor, who was quite old, gave us a wave before the chariot pulled away. I clutched to the railing, and Welldin did the same. I was dressed in a long green flowing gown, and as the chariot drove into the arena, the dress expanded and fluttered, its trail reaching past the borders of the cart. Impressive.

My wrists no longer bore the red scars where the handcuffs had bitten into my skin, and I smiled for the first time in a long time. The dress shimmered faintly and I glanced at the long gossamer wings attached unto my back. I looked like a fairy. My short hair had been given "extensions" that reached down to my waist, now those I did not care for. Welldin did not have the wings, but he looked smart in a dark green suit and a few leaves accented the outfit.

At least we were not dressed like trees. As district 7 tributes usually were.

The district 5 tributes were hard to miss; they were dressed in black suits with lights everywhere. Oh yes, they were the power district, providing electricity to all, though in 7 we rarely had any. The district 6 tributes rode directly ahead of us, looking around and waving, except for the boy who merely grinned in a strange fashion and stared. I didn't like him.

They were the transportation district, I thought. The girl wore a black dress with metal edges on it, I believe to represent train tracks, and the boy a similar outfit only as a suit. They weren't exceptional, but they weren't totally lame.

I looked over at Well, who was playing the crowd, smiling and waving. I occasionally waved, mainly acting sullen. I had discussed a bit with our mentor about strategies already. The more annoyed I was, the better off I would be later in the interviews. I couldn't start worrying about those though, they were in a few days. But training was tomorrow. Like it or not, I was in the Hunger Games…

**Susanna Maynard (F10)**

I sighed, pulling on the gown and slipping on the heels. I did not like the idea of funeral clothes, but that was probably what these were. I adjusted my costume, subjecting myself to the final prepping my team had for me. A few minutes later, we were placed in our chariots and told to hold on. Anthony and I had similar outfits, made to reflect district 10's "specialty" which happened to be livestock. So according, as it had been done for many years, we were dressed in glorified cow costumes. Though, these did not bear the annoying black and white color scheme splotches, these were sleek brown and elegant clothes. I had a floor length dress, covered in small patched of rhinestones and sparkles to represent spots, which all were a shade of mocha or light brown. My hair was curled and allowed to drift down in spirals and ringlets. They apparently also felt it necessary to add two miniscule horns on my head, much smaller then Anthony's. Anthony looked identical, though his was a suit, and his horns were longer. At least we didn't have tails.

The chariot started and we were off. I was temporarily blinded by bright white light, and deafened by the roar of the crowd. They were screaming our names and shouting out phrases and cheers. They were screaming for our deaths. I wondered if they did this for Toby, before he died. I wondered how he felt. Did he know he was doomed to die? Would I follow the same ends. I frowned, but quickly changed it into a smile, remembering who was watching.

Couldn't let down the sponsors, eh?

The two people in the district 8 chariot seemed tense and nervous, the girl clutching to the hand of the boy. Did they know each other? They had to. And why was she so frightened? They were the textiles district, and as such they wore luxurious cloth clothes. The girl had on a long purple silk dress that glimmered faintly in the light and the boy had on a dark violet tux and a stark white tie. They were forgettable.

The chariot in front of us- district 9- contained two rather normal looking tributes. The girl had copper hair and wore a long white dress with golden streaks running lengthwise up and across it. They were the grain district after all. The boy also wore a white suit with a similar pattern. The chariot pulled over and a camera was directed at my face. I wondered who was watching back at home. I knew no one was cheering for my name, no family weeping. But what about Anthony? He had 8 siblings. Would they be crying? They certainly could afford to lose a child, though it would be sad.

Anyone could afford to lose me.

**Angel Malet (F12)**

"Oh great. The chariot rides." Our mentor said, sarcastically. "Don't trip, don't fall, don't look like an idiot," He directed his gaze towards me. "I know you can sometimes." I scowled, and Krow sniggered slightly. I looked at him, hurt on my face. He straightened up. Haymitch threw 2 outfits at us. "Your designers said these are it. Put it on, get your final makeup touches, and get out there. Just because we're last doesn't mean we get to show up late." I wondered if he knew that from personal experience…

I put on the costume, which happened to be a long elegant black dress. It was sleek and charcoal colored and my makeup was a dramatic shadowy eye. They placed a small black tiara on my head with an exclamation of happiness. I looked at myself in the long mirror. I was a dark princess, a creature of mystery. A far cry from my namesake.

When Krow and I arrived at the chariot, I saw he was dressed in a long black robe, instead of the normal suit and tie. He obviously was a prince or a king. We stepped on our ride and it immediately set off, startling us. It slowed down and let us look at the crowd. The district 11 tributes were wearing… togas? The boy's dark skin was complimented by a stark white robe, draped and bunched in strategic places. On his head was a wreath of olive leaves. The girl had a more feminine robe on her, and a quiver of fake arrows on her back, her hair tied behind her head secured by more olive leaves.

I thought they looked funny, out of place, nothing like their district.

I smiled and waved at the audience, beaming. Krow occasionally flashed a smile, acting very mysterious. I ignored him for the time being, but remained curious. Once we stopped, I looked at all the other tributes. Some looked strong, others weak, and some were just… creepy. I looked at Krow, mentally thinking "_well now what?"_

**_Author's Note: _**That concludes the chariot rides! Yay! Next time, look forward to TRAINING DAY ONE! Yep, I'm thinking there will be three or four training days until a few lucky people have featured POVs for the gamemaker sessions then the interviews! please review! Thanks! ~Jazzy


	19. Training Day 1

**Training Day 1**

**Rex Reed's POV (M1):**

I woke up the day after the chariot rides in a pure white room. I sat up, eyes narrowed. The walls were almost blinding. I stood up out of bed, glancing around my new accommodations. The bed was small but plush, every sheet a pure snow white. The closet contained a few clothes, I guessed they were from our stylists. I pulled out the first one. It was a golden shirt with sleek black pants. I put them on, feeling a bit ridiculous.

Breakfast was an all-you-could eat-anything-you-want meal. I ate the food quietly, gaining information from my fellow tribute's chatter. She looked harmless, but if anyone I should know appearances are deceiving.

Soon I was escorted into a large cavernous room, lighted by bright artificial lights hanging on the ceiling. The room had no windows and was covered in weapons, mentors, and newly arrived tributes. I was one of the first. I ignored Copper and walked over to a small booth specializing in daggers and concealable weaponry. One of the tributes was there, a boy with pale skin and shoulder length black hair. He stabbed occasionally at the target dummy, smiling like something funny was on his mind. His stare was unnerving. I listened to a few tips from the trainer, then grabbed a medium-length dagger with a solid steel grip. It was cold in my hand. I threw it at the nearest target, a bullseye. I had trained for this, and I was ready. Unlike many other tributes.

I looked around the room at my competitors. They were mostly scraggly, scrawny, poor kids. Compared to the strong, well-fed, clever careers, they didn't stand a chance. We would all be meeting for lunch today to discuss who was going to be "invited" and whether or not any of the others would be invited in.

I doubted it. They looked like they would be easy to kill.

**Cinny Ruther's POV (F8):**

My stomach growled, leaving me feeling a bit embarrassed. Darwin pretended not to hear, as we stood at the rope tying booth. I couldn't see a thing I was doing, I only trusted my fingers to replicate the rope I had felt earlier. The person at the booth offered encouragement, but I still felt disheartened. Earlier today, I had felt the stares of other tributes on me, heard the whispers "is that the blind girl?" and lived through the horror that was the first day in the capitol.

It was good to eat and drink and sleep, but as I was here in the noisy training center, it was all so real. And terrifying. I would be facing off 23 other tributes, all vying for my blood (except Darwin of course) and I couldn't see. I had already been to the edible plants booth, learning the herbs and berries by smell. Darwin mentioned going to a weapon's booth next. I didn't want to, but he persisted all throughout the rope-tying lesson. Soon, I was headed off to play with daggers and swords. The mentor was kind, but I could sense his frustration. I understood, I probably would've been angry too if my charge was ignorant and blind. I couldn't wait to leave this station. I heard Darwin's blade clashing against another one, over and over.

At least he could protect me- for however long it lasted. "Lunch time?" Darwin asked a few minutes later. I nodded, allowing myself to drift off into the crowd of hungry teens. Darwin sat me down at a table, describing the tributes for me. Then I heard the sound of someone sitting down next to me, and felt wind where a new body lay.

"I'm Susanna. Susanna Maynard," The newcomer introduced with a happy tone. Darwin nudged my shoulder, and I extended a hand over the invisible table. A rough hand grabbed mine and shook with a firm handshake.

"I'm Cinnamon, and this is Darwin." I said, giving a slight grin. The food was set before us, and someone else sat down next to Susanna. Susanna murmured a greeting to him, I could tell it was a him, and he spoke.

"I'm Anthony, I'm from Susanna's district. You're the blind kid right?" I stiffened, and Darwin grabbed my hand from under the table.

"Yeah." I said, feeling a bit of rage. But it smoothed over at his next words.

"I come from a large family, my younger brother is mute. I understand such things. I want you to know, you'll be fine. I'm sure no one will try and hurt you as much considering…" He stopped. I wondered if he was right. Would people purposely cut me some slack? I heard loud laughter from a table nearby- the careers. Would they care? Or would they slaughter me like some animal?

I guessed the latter.

**Beam Charet's POV (F4):**

The district 1 tribute motioned me over to a large table sitting in the middle of the room. I carried my tray over, looking at all of the "careers" for this games. I grabbed a thick biscuit and dipped it into my seafood soup, savoring the warm flavors. Everyone took turns introducing themselves. The district 1 girl's name was Copper. She had long blond hair and deep brown eyes and always was looking at one of the guys. The boy who had motioned me over's name was Rex, he had flaming red hair and a polite manner about him. District 2 only had one representative at the table, a pale dark-haired boy named Dink who had a creepy aura about him. He explained his partner was sitting alone at another table.

"I don't know if she's…. career material." He explained, looking at Trident and I. I looked over my shoulder at her. She was a small 12 year old girl, but something about her seemed…off.

"But the careers always have 6 people, and that includes both the district 2." Trident argued. I was surprised that he cared, but for all I knew about him, he had a second agenda. Dink sighed.

"I have seen her pull a hairpin on someone, but other than that she seems pretty harmless. But if you all want to take the risk, go ahead. I won't stop you." Dink grabbed his sandwich and took a large bite. I followed by sipping my soup, remaining quiet most of the time. I didn't really want to be a career, but what did it matter now? I was committed, committed by the careers themselves.

"Angela!" Rex called out, waving at the sullen girl who glared back at him. She stood up and walked over to us, carrying her small lunch tray.

"Fine, if you want me to be a career, you must know one thing…" She paused, looking at each one of us directly. "It's Kramer, never Angela."


	20. Training Day 2

**Training Day 2**

**Grace Hahn (F3):**

I was almost ready to forgive Phoenix. Almost… He hadn't known he would have hurt me so much by saying that. I didn't want an alliance with him, but it wouldn't help my cause to make enemies. I avoided him all of yesterday and today I had a feeling I would be eating alone again. I mentally "X"ed out bow and arrows, since I practiced that yesterday. I had some training before at home with archery and with swordsmanship. I decided to go sword fighting today.

I selected a small thin rapier with a sturdy iron handle. It wasn't beautiful, but it would work. A few people were mulling over the weapons, some battling with trainers. I looked around, no more trainers were available. I muttered some less then kind words under my breath.

"Want to train with me? I noticed there's no trainers left…" A voice said behind me. I spun around, eyes narrowed. It was Phoenix. Of course, fate just had to rub it in my face. He held a thicker rapier, a cross between a good rapier and a medium-sized sword. It looked flimsy. He looked slightly upset, I didn't know whether it was at me, or at the trainers that didn't have enough time to help him.

Sighing, I replied. "Maybe a round or two. I don't know if we're supposed to fight each other yet anyway." Not that the gamemakers would care. As long as we both survived, they wouldn't mind.

I stared at my new opponent, memorizing his features, dictating what moves he would make. I nodded at him, allowing him the first move. He lunged forward on his sword, and I danced around it, swiping my rapier a few times around him. He looked slightly bewildered that a girl like me knew sword fighting.

I was full of surprises.

I blocked his next move then shifted into the offense, tired of dodging. He countered my first attack with a lunge and a quick counter-strike. I smiled renewing my charge with extra energy. Soon, I had my rapier held out at his chest, both of us breathing heavily.

"Good match," He said, with a slight head bow. I was surprised he was so compliant, but maybe he wanted to make friends.

"You too." I said, heading over to a trainer who was not busy. He set his sword against the wall and walked away. "This still doesn't change a thing…" I whispered under my breath.

**Adri Senicus (M6):**

I had no friends here. Only enemies. Only prey. People to get rid of. They were merely obstacles.

I didn't really care what they thought of me, I didn't care if they "accepted me" or even talked to me. I would kill them in the end. I had no qualms over spilling their blood.

Except for one of them.

I never meant to carry out long conversations or actually mean anything to anyone, but one person in the crowd of tributes was different. And I was a fool for thinking so. I wished to get over them, to ignore them completely, but it was impossible. We always ran into each other. She didn't trust me, and I tried not to trust her. My small notion of love disgusted me.

She had sat with me at lunch today, not caring that I wanted to eat in peace. She's more intelligent then I think she lets on. We didn't talk much, but I felt comfortable.

What in the heck was wrong with me? This wasn't according to plan! What happened to the scheming sadistic me that was supposed to be at the games. Something was wrong and I had to figure what it was. I stood up from the lunch table, shoving the chair away from me. The girl looked up, eyes widened at the sudden noise. She rolled her eyes when she noticed I had made it. I shoved my lunch tray next to the others and headed over to the poisons section. I had to stay focused. I had worked on daggers earlier, now for the poison that will accompany them.

I kept on seeing her in my peripheral vision. She was over at the edible plants section. I sighed. I got back to work, grinding some poisonous herbs with my stone mallet, crushing them with anger.

"It won't yield the same amount of juice if you keep on doing it that way" The instructor said kindly. I scowled. I heard claps of applause near me, the trainer was clapping for her.

Dusty.

**Author's Note: **Yes, yes. A very short chapter. My apologies. I really wanted to publish this quickly. I will be doing some of the later number districts next time (Yay, final day of training until the GAME-MAKER SESSIONS *cue dramatic music*). Don't worry, you'll find all about what the 9-12 people have cooking next time on day 3. (: ~Jazzy


	21. An Interlude in the Capitol

**An Interlude in the Capitol….**

**President Tyrannus' POV:**

"Hurry up with that list, Peters!" I shouted, slamming my fist on the table. "I _NEED _those biographies now! Drake will not be happy if you do not comply with my demands…" _And more importantly, I will not be happy _I silently thought. The door swung open revealing a young man with golden-yellow hair and a faltering smile.

"H-Here's the l-list of t-tributes, M-Mr. President…" He handed a small file to me, encased in a brown folder. He took a step back from my desk, now intrigued by his shoelaces.

"That will be all, Mr. Peters. Tell Head Gamemaker Drake I will be talking with him soon..." I flicked my hand dismissively at the intern, but he looked up, mouth agape.

"I-Is that the _arena?"_ He said, staring at the large picture on my desk. It was that map from before. Then Peters realized he shouldn't speak in such away before his betters. I pressed a small black button underneath my desk, and a squad of peacekeepers walked through the door.

"You will speak of this to no-one Mr. Peters, otherwise you'll never speak again." I chuckled softly as the intern was dragged away. _It's a letdown he had to see that bloody arena so early, and it is a shame we have to lose such an inspiring future gamemaker. But no one else must know of this before it is time…_I thought grimly.

But I erased all grim thoughts from my mind, I remembered the file he had risked his life to get to me. On the cover it read "Confidential H.G. Officials Only."

This file was important. It contained biographies of every tribute. It had taken longer then usual to get to me, but here it was. Now all the tributes weaknesses, family members, and personalities could be wired into the Games providing a… unique experience. Say if a tribute was afraid of fire, a freak fire might break out… something evil like that. The Gamemakers always had to be prepared after all…

I opened the file, my finger tracing along the envelope. I pulled out a few sheets of paper, looking at the basic biographies of every tribute. I would have to give these to Drake soon, otherwise there wouldn't be enough time to make the changes. And I probably would have to give these to Flickerman, he needed SOME information about who he interviewed. But first… I wanted to know exactly who I was dealing with.

* * *

><p><strong>Copper Lyn, District 1 Female<strong>

Looks like a dumb blonde, but after you get past the long golden hair, she is vicious and cunning. She took training classes at the District 1 battle camp and learned many skills from there. She is brilliant with handling weapons, smart with words, and can charm nearly everyone. But Copper can also make enemies just as fast by a slip of the tongue, or with flirting with one too many guys. She also has a hard time running without stopping. CAREER.

**Rex Reed, District 1 Male**

Underneath the fake polite shell, Rex is a killer. He planned to volunteer before he was reaped, fitting perfectly into his plan. He is a good liar, and even his parents believe in his disguise. Outside, he's friendly and funny, inside he's arrogant and selfish using people for his benefit. (Source: Roy, best friend) He's a great fighter, canny and calculative, and can sweet talk anyone, but his dark side comes out when people nag or he's tired, and he gets dizzy under heavy punches. CAREER. (Possible leader?)

**Angela Kramer, District 2 Female**

Many consider Angela insane, and she spent the last four years in an insane asylum. She loves blood and killing people, and even murdered her own family. She excels at killing everyone and has no pity. She likes to be called "Kramer" instead of Angela. She is the youngest tribute and volunteered, surprising many. She is best with knives, but doesn't prepare much. She at first wasn't invited to be a career, but after a few arguements, she was let in. CAREER.

**Dink Marrow, District 2 Male **

Dink Marrow is... interesting. He is sadistic and clever, and when put to a task never gives up. And his task here? To kill everyone. He has strategies and experiments all planned for the tributes. He doesn't mind dying, so long as his experiments are completed. He has an uncanny ability to vanish and be stealthy, sneaking up on people, and has practically no emotions. But, he becomes absorbed in a kill, and can be struck at then, when he is vunerable. He also is not physically strong, and he's willing to die for this. CAREER. (Possible leader?)

**Grace Hahn, District 3 Female**

Don't let the shy, quiet girl fool you- she knows how to weild a blade. Her parents weren't the kindest, but she got weaponry lessons from them. She volunteered to join the games to honor a promise made to her boyfriend, who died in the last games. (See file: Anthony Clark) In doing so, she save his younger sister, who was mentally hurt by her brother's death. Grace can ride a horse, shoot a bow, or swing a sword, but when it comes to making friends or swimming she's doomed. She also has a fear of district 1, the killers of her boyfriend. Probably will not have alliances.

**Phoenix Thatro, District 3 Male**

Phoenix is a runner, and nearly escaped after his name was called at the reapings. He is eternally stubborn and argues with everyone, sometimes speaking without thinking. Once you get past his stubborn shell, he is loyal and a good friend. He has a worse relationship with his father, then with his mother. He's very smart, fast, and can climb trees well, but he is a sprinter and cannot run very far. He also has a fear of fire and cannot emotional stand pain. He will look for alliances.

**Beam Charet, District 4 Female**

Naturally a sweet girl, Beam has lived a life of luxury in a household of abuse for a long time. Her older sister, Charelet, won the earlier 55th Hunger Games and now is her mentor. Beam volunteered to save her younger sister Mai, from being sent to the games. Beam is an excellent swimmer, having gone on her boats every morning with her boyfriend of 2 years Kenton. She excels at throwing spears but has a hard time climbing a tree or lying. Since she has lived in luxury, she also will get hungry easily. CAREER.

**Trident Solvary, District 4 Male **

Overly confident and full of energy, Trident is skillful- and he knows it. He grew up with his mother, his father left him, and Trident has lived a decent life. Rumors that his volunteering was not an option have been swirling around along with rumors of an unidentified battle-training program. He is cocky and popular around people, and deadly with a weapon in his hand. He is an expert swimmer, can start a fire easily and is extremely brave. But when it comes to falling, eels, or getting a big wound, he tends to be frightened. CAREER.

**Wyvern Hold, District 5 Female**

Wyvern is extremely shy and says very little. She hates conflict and grew up in a typical family. She is inexperienced with weapons but can come up with clever strategies easily. She doesn't have many friends because of her shyness. She is also very short and easy to look over. Might have an alliance.

**Jed Pyke, District 5 Male**

Jed is a stubborn arrogant fool, and always thinks he is better then the rest. Truth is, he has no friends and cannot throw a weapon to save his life. Jed blames the world for his troubles and wants to win to prove he really _is _the best. Probably wants alliances, but no one would ever agree to be _his _alliance.

**Dusty, District 6 Female**

Dusty has no real last name, having grown up in an orphanage most of her life. She rarely talks and trusts no one, but has a real passion for animals. She rarely bathed and got the nickname "Dusty." She can hide easily, run fast, and knows all about what herbs are poisonous, but give her a weapon and she will be clueless. She isn't very strong and tends to make decisions without thinking. Probably no alliances.

**Adri Senicus, District 6 Male**

Always secretive, Adri is a mystery. His parents are never seen, and not registered with the city and Adri has no friends. He gives most people the creeps and tends to appear out of nowhere. He uses poisons and daggers to kill and has a very large span of intelligence. Though he is smart, stealthy, and quick on his feet, he's also very small, not very strong, and extremely sadistic. Might get alliances, and then kill them off.

**Elysium Oak, District 7 Female**

An extreme troublemaker, Elysium has been on the run ever since her father died. She lived in the woods, until a peacekeeper caught her and brought her to the reapings, where she was "conveniently" reaped. She has excellent survival skills and throws daggers with deadly aim, but trusts no one and tends to be angered easily. Her father was a troublemaker as well. Probably no alliances, since she wouldn't trust them anyway.

**Welldin Onevery, District 7 Male**

The more depressing one out of two twins, Welldin always sees the glass as half empty. He always expects the worse, but tries anyway. Well is extremely brave but can take very stupid risks sometimes. He can come up with good strategies, erase his tracks, and climb trees like a pro, but when it comes to fire or to tricking people he tends to falter. Might find an alliance.

**Cinnamon Ruthers, District 8 Female**

Cinnamon would be a normal girl if it weren't for her blindness. She grew up in a small, but poor home with her mother, father, and her little brother Cumin. She doesn't always trust people, and places all of her belief in her best friend Darwin. Cinnamon doesn't know much about weaponry, but has amazing hearing skills. She also tends to run into things unless she has a walking stick. Will be in an alliance with Darwin.

**Darwin Michaels, District 8 Male **

Darwin looks weak and simpleminded on the outside, but on the inside he is a caring, smart friend, and also very strong. Though he doesn't have much weapon experience, he has good aim with daggers and isn't afraid to kill to protect Cinnamon. He is afraid of losing her, and is willing to die for her. He volunteered to help her. He hates snakes and doesn't get along well with others, though. Will be in an alliance with Cinnamon.

**Lysemet Sprintyarrow, District 9 Female**

Warning, Lysemet isn't very friendly when it comes to the Capitol. Or anyone for that matter. She volunteered to "stick it to the man" and isn't afraid to shed some blood. She can be a bit crazy and psyco at times, and needs to have an eye kept on her. She knows how to use a whip and a dagger with accuracy and rarely gets cold, though if you stick her anywhere hot, her preformance will falter. She also has extreme trust issues (her father left her) and she will sacrifice herself for anyone she falls in love with. Probably alone.

**Oasis Glacier, District 9 Male**

Oasis is used to severe hardship. He's the sole breadwinner of a family of 3, his father is deceased and his mother has a devestating illness. His little sister means the world to him. Oasis can be dull and sad sometimes, but when his daily life is considered, he deserves to feel however he wants. He isn't the most experienced with weapons, but has the extreme drive to win- so his sister can be provided for. Might gain alliances.

**Susanna Maynard, District 10 Female**

Susanna originally was pessimistic about the games, until she remembered the untimely death of her brother earlier in the games (See file: Tobi Maynard)Now she's determined to win. She is charming with boys, kind to girls, but when she get's mad, she goes beserk. She has extreme strength that she hides and knows how to kill, with a game strategy that is perfectly thought out. Though, she is not very fast, not agile, and can be too sacrifical sometimes. She might seek an alliance or two.

**Anthony Stewt, District 10 Male **

Anthony can be easy to forget, he's the middle child out of 8 children in their big country family. He is closest to his older brother, Joseph, who provides most of the family's income. Anthony gets nervous easily and doesn't talk much, but when he does he chatters on and on. He has a lot of unknown strength in his muscles from working on the ranches. He knows what hunger feels like and has good survival instincts, though he isn't quick on his feet. Might ally himself.

**Nat Lewis, District 11 Female**

For growing up in a dysfunctional family, Nat has turned out better then you'd think. Her grandmother won the games, many years ago, and her father died in them. Her mother has been classified as "mentally insane" by the local peacekeepers. Nat is very popular in her district and loves nature. She is clever with a bow and arrow, but has a hard time staying out of a fight. Having lived in a forest, she has excellent survival skills, but will sacrifice herself for someone she loves. Probably will have no alliances.

**Ray Desmonts, District 11 Male**

Raye is one of the older tributes and looks physically intimidating, but on the inside he's intelligent and planning. He wears an old set of hand-me-down glasses and he is practically blind without them. His mother died giving birth to his little sister Rye, and he and his father provide for the family. Ray works in the fields everyday and is given a hard time by some of the other boys, but what Ray has learned from that was to be quick, intelligent, and strong. But if someone surprises him, he's doomed. Might have an alliance, but most likely not.

**Angel Malet, District 12 Female**

Angel represents her namesake in many ways, she's sweet, kind, and hates killing. Sometimes Angel is a bit of an airhead and doesn't always think before acting. The thought of actually killing anyone makes her sick to her stomach. She lived a life of poverty all her life, and has known weeks without food. She is good at climbing trees, can throw a dagger far (not that she'd aim at a person), and knows a bit about healing herbs. But she makes noise and isn't very stealthy and she's deathly afraid of drowning. She will probably try to ally herself with Krow.

**Krow Haliss, District 12 Male**

Though he is tall and muscular, a lot of Krow's strength isn't there. Instead of dominating with strength, he would rather shoot arrows and throw knives. He is very reserved and quiet and doesn't usually warm up to people. His father and him don't have a good relationship, but Krow is determined to prove himself. He knows how to survive in nature, but can't swim or climb very well. He might find an alliance.

* * *

><p>Well… This would be an interesting games. I pressed a button on the telephone in my office. "Get Drake."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>I understand that there has been issues with reviewing the chapters and it saying "already reviewed." I believe that is because I deleted my first two chapters earlier (I wasn't needing them.) If you really want to review (and I really want YOU to review) then try "reviewing" a chapter you haven't yet. Thanks for the understanding, and may the odd ever be in your favor! ~Jazzy


	22. Training Day 3

**Training Day 3**

**Krow Haliss' POV: (M12)**

I was getting used to not being starving every day. I was getting used to being pushed around by the Careers as they ran to the swords and daggers. I was getting used to knowing I was lined up for death.

I woke up early, as usual, to a new pile of clothes being set in front of my dresser, folded neatly and pressed accordingly. Today they were a charcoal black shirt with fitted black pants. A large circular 12 was printed on the shirt, written in gold. I dressed myself and walked into the kitchen, eating a few biscuits on the way to the training center. I was not exceptionally early, but I wanted to get a head start. I saw a few of the other tributes out there, already working on the weapons.

I grabbed a knife, weighing it accordingly in my hand and threw it at the target. This happened for a while, as I got used to its feel. "Hey, partner." I jumped, startled by the sudden appearance of another person.

"Angel?" I asked, spinning around. The smiling face of my district partner greeted me. I returned the smile. I gave her a brief hug. After the original meeting, we had grown close. I felt stupid for making friends that would just be killed in the end. I might be killed in the end.

But something about me was just attracted to her. I knew she would make a valuable alliance. So I had persuaded our mentor to agree to it. He seemed a bit angered about it. I knew she couldn't hurt a fly, but I didn't care. She knew which plants were poisonous, and I didn't so well. Plus, I didn't want to be alone the whole time.

"We see the Gamemakers tomorrow, you know." She said, eying my dagger. "What are you going to do?"

"Why should I tell you?" I scowled, I threw the weapon at the target, getting close to the bullseye.

"Because we're an alliance now, silly."

"Huh. It still doesn't change my answer. You didn't tell me what you're doing."

"Because I haven't decided yet." She responded, as I walked back to the target to retrieve my weapon.

"Better decide quick then. Like you said, the Gamemakers sessions are tomorrow." I grinned.

"Whatever." She said, walking off. I had won this round of arguments. I was a bit worried for her, she barely knew how to throw a dagger, and here she had to display all her skills in front of the people who would kill her.

It just wasn't fair.

**Susanna Maynard's POV: (F10)**

I was tired of shooting bows and arrows by the third training day. I had no alliances, no energy, and no charm left in me.

I was in trouble.

I guess I would have to go into the games unprepared with no alliances and practically no real plan. I had a plan, but once again, it involved others. Cinnamon and Darwin were nice enough, but I couldn't have a blind girl following me around. I had to be available to leave in a second, ready to climb a tree or shoot a foe. I couldn't have that kind of baggage. I didn't want Anthony as my partner either, nice enough but he couldn't wield a weapon to save his life. Muscles or not.

I sighed and walked over to a small booth that had camouflage equipment on it. I spent some of my time there, but really I was concentrating on the other tributes. I saw the Careers all working on their own weapons booth, whacking the poor trainers to death. I watched the girl from 6 look inquisitively over at the poisonous herbs section, and I observed the boy from 7 experimenting with rope tying. Cinnamon was laughing with her friend over at the daggers area, trying to hit the target dummy. It was good to laugh now, they might never again… The girl from 11 was shooting targets with a bow and arrow. I made a mental note to watch her. Two huntresses never mixed well. The two from 12, Krow and…Angel? were bickering over around the knives area. I sniggered, but my hand messed up the pattern I was tracing on my hand.

Oh well. Camouflage wasn't going to be my new hobby anyway.

**Angela Kramer's POV: (F2)**

My plan was working.

Not only was I a Career, but they all underestimated me. It was better than expected. They wouldn't see me coming. That made it so much easier to kill them in their sleep when the games started. It was a foolproof plan. Except for one thing.

Dink Marrow.

Somehow Dink had seen through my disguise. Maybe it was because of the train rides, when I showed my hair pin. Maybe he saw I had a crazed gleam in my eyes. Either way, there was a problem.

Dink Marrow had to die.

Soon.


	23. The Gamemaker Sessions

**The Gamemaker Sessions**

**Dink Marrow's POV: (M2)**

I woke up feeling strangely calm and collected. I knew my plan, and I knew that it was a good one. But something inside of me said I _should _be nervous- but I wasn't.

I ate my breakfast in silence, receiving an odd glare from Angela every couple of minutes. I suspected she was angry at me. I didn't know why. I was dressed immediately and shuffled off into a large waiting room outside of the Gamemaker's hallway. I was one of the later few to arrive, and I promptly joined my fellow allies. Copper gave me a sly smile, Rex gave me a shrug, Beam gave me a charming grin and Trident looked sleepily at me. Soon, Rex was called in.

It was a short wait for me.

"Dink Marrow, District 2!" A tall blonde capitol woman called my name, ushering me in. The room was large and filled with weapons and equipment. The gamemakers looked at a small slip of paper, that I guessed was my file, and nodded at me to begin. They sipped occasionally a glass of wine and one of them gave me a hard stare. It was the head Gamemaker Drake. Whatever he had read about me had intrigued him.

I gave a mocking bow at my audience, then walked over to the poison section. I selected a few herbs and grinded them up accordingly, taking the paste and filtering it. It was one of my favorite concoctions- number 8. After the mixing process, it was a green liquid that smelled faintly of cranberries and thick herbs like thyme. It was deadly. I decided not to use a cloth, but instead grabbed a near dagger and dipped in liberally in the poison.

I gave a slight wave to the attendant standing in the other side of the room. I had talked with her earlier, and she agreed to my one request. Give me someone expendable. Suddenly, the doors opened. I heard the gamemakers talking in hushed tones. "What is he doing?" I could almost hear their thoughts.

A small avox walked through the doors. He was a lithe young man, around 23, I'd guess and his eyes were wide. I grinned. _I bet the gamemakers have never seen anything like this…_

I instantly was at the avox's side, like lightning, and had already sliced the skin with the weapon. He didn't know what had hit him. I took five steps back as the avox shuddered and swayed. He started gurgling and fell to the floor, violently twitching all the while. _Ah, _I thought with satisfaction, _number 8, you never disappoint. _

One last twitch.

The avox was dead.

Clapping from the audience.

That was how you impress the gamemakers.

**Welldin Onevery's POV: (M7)**

"Dusty, from 6!" The announcer called. I fidgeted in my seat. I was next. I looked over at Elysium, who was gnawing her lip in deep concentration, her foot twitching angrily. I wondered what she was doing for her session. Probably would be better than mine. 10 minutes stretched by, every second longer then the last.

"Welldin Onevery, district 7!" The woman smiled, gesturing me over. I stood up from my chair and gave a nervous smile to the other tributes. We walked down a semi-long white hallway till we reached the room. My mind flashed blank, but then I remembered what I was planning on doing. I took a deep breath. I walked over to the small, undersized section that contained a variety of hatchets. I looked over at the gamemakers. They looked impatient and slightly drowsy, nibbling on a few crackers. Some read from a file of papers. There was my life, etched into a paragraph.

I grabbed three axes, two were small and lithe, perfect for throwing, and the other was large and bulky- it would certainly leave a mark.

I walked over to a target dummy and stepped back, about 10 or 20 feet and threw my first hatchet. It landed rather close to the mark. The second was a bit farther off. But that didn't matter, that was just the beginning. I raised my hatchet, and with a yell, started hacking at the target dummy. The gamemaker's eyes widened as they watched me. The head gamemaker raised an eyebrow.

A minute later there was nothing left but metal and cotton stuffing.

A voice boomed over the speakers in the room. "Thank you…Welldin. You may go now." The voice of the head gamemaker was confident, but something about it seemed nervous, on edge.

I turned around and left.

**Nat Lewis' POV: (F11)**

I had appeared strong and silent so far among the other tributes. I hadn't really bothered talking to them. But I had listened. Even though I was probably going to die, I wanted to save someone. If I could. There just weren't that many people to save. Was I actually going to try to win, now?

Perhaps.

"Nathan Lewis, district 11." The woman said, appearing more tired than earlier, her smile all but gone. She had bubblegum pink hair and golden eyes, and she couldn't have been any older then 19, though it was hard to tell with the Capitol's modifications.

I walked over to her and she led me to the training room. The gamemakers were drowsily talking to one another, eating food and drinking, someone dropped a file of papers on the ground. He bent to pick it up. The other one made a motion that said "don't bother, we already know who this is…"

I immediately set out for the bow and arrow section, grabbing the first bow I saw, a wooden long bow with a taut drawstring and a quiver of red-fletched arrows. I went over near the targets and stood 30 feet away, shooting at will. They weren't very interested. My smile turned into an unhappy frown.

My shooting was impeccable, but no one was there to look at it. Finally, one reached down towards the intercom and dismissed me. I sighed and left the room.

"How did it go?" Ray asked me once I reached our common rooms. I sighed.

"Not so well. You?"

"Nah, I didn't think it went well for me either." He pushed a black lock of hair behind his face. He wore a light tan shirt, which looked pale compared to his chocolate-brown skin. His glasses were perched precariously on his nose. "They let you keep those?" I asked, gesturing to the eye-wear.

"They considered it my 'token' or something. Plus, the capitol wouldn't fix my eyesight."

"Ah."

Our mentor walked in, whistling slowly. "Well?"

"It's official" Ray said, looking at him "We're gonna die."

**Author's Note: **Hey everyone. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Anyway, next is the interviews. I'm thinking it'll be two parts. I'll probably only be featuring 3 POVs each, but I'll be sure to mention everyone somewhere. Oh, if you're interested- I just started writing Hunger Games Drabbles! It's accessible on my profile, if you want to read them! (I recommend it, but of course I do!) Also, if you want to submit a tribute to another SYOT, my friend Charge Narwhalnym is writing one, and she needs more tributes! (It's called "Red Rain") Anyway, until next time! ~Jazzy


	24. Interviews, Part 1

**Author's Note: **For the interviews, I will be using 6 POVs (2-3 per chapter). How I decided to use whose was by going "hmm… I'll do all the even numbered districts!1!one!" So that is what I will be doing. (Except for poor Rex, I was feeling bad since I haven't used his POV in a while… so he will be featured. And I'm sorry for Lysemet, I am not using hers, but I WILL be using hers in the first episode of the Games! Hope that makes up for it!) So enjoy the interviews and don't forget to review (or to look at my drabbles)! ~Jazzy

P.S. I originally planned to be 3 POVs in this chapter, but it's so dang long already!

**The Interviews (Part 1)**

**Rex Reed's POV: **(M1)

"Rex Reed? Where is he?" Topaz asked, yelling through the corridor. I sat up and walked outside.

"Yes, Topaz?" I asked my mentor. I had been working in my room on some plans. It wasn't going very well.

"Rex!" She turned around, red hair blazing. "You're supposed to be at your stylists right now! The interviews are in an hour!" I sighed and walked outside, ignoring Topaz for the time being. Soon I was where I was supposed to be. And 30 minutes later, I was dressed in a pure silver suit that sparkled in the light. I looked plain silly. My red hair had been tossled to "imperfection." I once again did not understand thier reasoning.

I was waiting backstage, where Caesar was exciting the crowd, sporting a new hair color- golden blonde. He smiled and waved, then introduced Copper, who immediately rushed out wearing a long, sleek silver dress. It went all the way to the floor and shimmered, like mine, only she knew how to wear it. Her blonde hair was curled into ringlets and she wore the two gemstone earings. Her nails were painted with a clear coat that glinted in the heavy camera lights.

She and Caesar laughed for a bit, exchanging dialogue. Finally, he asked her: "What do you think about your competitors?" She gave an 'adorable' laugh, looking straight into the cameras. She knew how to play it up.

"I respect them, Caesar, but if I could, I'd like to tell them one thing: Don't get your hopes up. I will win." She ended with a blindingly white smile and Caesar gestured for her to leave.

"Thanks to the femme-fatal Copper Lyn!" Applause. "But now we'd like to hear from Rex Reed, the tribute from district 1!" I could hear the clock counting down my three minutes. I walked on to the stage, applause bursting when they saw me. Time to put on the act.

"Rex," Caeser began "So tell us about your reaping. You didn't look very scared?" He asked. I answered with a smile.

"I wasn't. I'm looking forward to being here. It's a real honor to show up and be present in these historic games." That's right. Sweet talk the gamemakers.

"Now let's talk about your training score, you got an 8, correct?"

"Yes. I did. It is sad to not have gotten any higher, but I am always appreciative of our Gamemakers. They have hard decisions to make. But remember," I looked at Caeser, then back at the camera. "I can't talk too much about the training." Caesar nodded.

This continued for a minute or two, boring conversation. I was pretty sure my act was working. I was convincing the audience of my good nature. "Who do you think will win, Rex?" Caesar asked. He expected me to say myself, but this was the perfect opportunity to hit it home.

"Isn't everyone curious about this? Especially myself, I too, am very curious." I paused. "But only God knows who will win. At least- until the games are over. All of us will have to wait and see- won't we?" Then I gave the largest smile I thought was bearable. Caesar waved me off, and I left followed by cheering.

When I arrived backstage, Copper gave me a mocking high-five. "Now let's watch the child, shall we?" She whispered. I knew she was talking about Angela. She was the youngest tribute here, so naturally, she was called "the child."

I saw her walk up and take a seat on the couch. She wore a simple short grey dress, covered in small glittering shards of metal, forming an illlusion that looked like she was wearing a suit of armor. It was half-childish, half deadly.

"Angela! How nice to meet you!" Caesar exclaimed, holding our his hand for the child to shake. She looked at it with disdain.

"Please, call me 'Kramer' I don't like 'Angela'" She said, still refusing to shake his hand. She was either going for the cocky strategy or the mysterious one, all prospects of the "innocent child" look were gone at that glare. She sneered at the camera.

"So, uh, Kramer then. How do you feel about the games?" Caesar stumbled. I could tell she was making him nervous. She had that effect.

"I can't wait for them." She said, a creepy smile on her face. Caesar's eyes widened slightly. She was making him lose his cool.

"Interesting. And I believe you got a... 9 in training?" She nodded, slightly upset. She had gotten a better score then me! The crowd was deathly silent. "You are the youngest tribute in these games- actually you are the youngest tribute to ever volunteer! How do you feel your chances are in the games, based on that?"

"Honestly, I don't think it matters. I'll kill the same-if not more- people then the others. Size doesn't matter when you're on my side of the knife."

"So you're confident in your abilities. What is it like for you back home?"

The child's eyes grew stony and cold, glaring at the camera. "It is...different. I live in an asylum." This was all new information to me. I took note of what was being said.

"And are you insane?" Caesar asked, his eyes twinkling, knowing it was all a joke. But the child didn't see it that way. She looked straight in the camera.

"I killed my family. What do you think?"

**Trident Solvary's POV: **(M4)

I adjusted my tie on my suit, which was a calming ocean blue. The suit resembled waves, and actually moved and flowed, like a current. Beam had one as a dress. It was far better then being a mermaid.

I was awestruck by Copper, impressed by Rex... and scared of Kramer. Caesar had actually cut their interview short, not that anyone really noticed. They were all too busy being creeped out by the freaky 12 year old on stage. I wondered if that was her strategy.

Dink Marrow was next, I almost considered him the "boss man" but if I did, Rex would have my head. I, at one point, hoped to assume command, but when I met these two, I knew I couldn't. Dink's interview was almost over, he was dressed in a suit that looked like armor. He was acting mysterious and creepy, talking to Caesar.

"Now, tell me about your score, an 11! What did you do, kill someone?" Casesar joked, giving Dink a small shove. Dink stared at him.

"Of course not," He chuckled, "And I'm not really at liberty to say what I did. It might give my fellow tributes an edge, so to say."

"And what do you think of your competitors, Dink?" Caesar asked, looking for a final remark.

"They are like little animals. Frightened little animals. They're so easy to control... and destroy." He said, smirking and looking straight at the camera.

Since when did district 2 produce all the creepers?

Next up was district 3, who had two semi-interesting people. The girl wore a short white dress that was painted to look like computer circuitry- and it glowed. What was with all the glowing costumes this year? She was going for the "cute, sweet, and spontaneous" angle, and really emphasized that with her final remarks.

"Any last remarks, Grace?" Caesar said, the audience hanging on every last honeyed word.

She gave a small smile, "God, give me mercy and guide those who suffer to better place."

What a bunch of saps. I still didn't know how this innocent girl had managed to get an 8 in training. Maybe bribery?

Her fellow district tribute, Phoenix, looked a bit upset when he took the stage, but that melted away as he tried to be funny and charming. It wasn't really working. Whoever his mentor was had issues if they thought this angle would be good. Phoenix awkwardly tried to joke around and make the audience laugh, but not even Caesar could bring this trainwreck around. But he did have a semi-okay closing angle.

"It doesn't matter if you lose or if you win, it's about how you played the game. That's how you're remembered." He closed, a smirk on his face, waving at the camera. Sure, he might think that, but there was no glory in losing. You'd be dead if you lost. As for being remembered? It's the winners whose names are broadcasted through all of Panem. Not the losers. I didn't really enjoy Phoenix's angle.

Beam was next, my partner. A fellow career. She walked over to the chair, her dress flowing like waves. It glittered blue, then purple, and appeared silver when she sat down. A work of art.

"Beam," Caesar nodded. Beam waved at the crowd, who was hushed in awe.

"I understand you volunteered. Not uncommon for a tribute in the early districts, but they volunteer to win. But why did you volunteer?" Of course he knew the answer, but he wanted to make sure the audience knew.

"My little sister, Mai. She means the world to me. I couldn't just let her die. I had to protect her." The crowd was "awwing" and dabbling hankerchiefs to their eyes. Once again- what a bunch of saps. "Oh and by the way, I love what you did with your hair!" She added, the crowd started laughing. That was how the rest of the interview went, the crowd was laughing while Caesar and Beam joked the night away. I enjoyed it, regretfully.

Then it was my turn. I strided on to the stage, winking at a few ladies in the crowd. They sighed and looked back longingly. I was good. Real good. Caesar beckoned me over, smiling. "Trident, my lad. How are you faring in our Capitol?"

"Great. This place rocks! I especially love all the people, and all the... scenery." I added with a half smile.

"Glad to hear that you enjoy the place." Caesar patted back his hair, then continued. "And how do you feel about your competitors? Are you intimidated by them?"

"I am appreciative of their efforts here at the games. Some of them are experienced, and others...less. But we all will face the trials of the games. It just comes down to are you ready or not." I said, looking at Caesar.

"And are you ready?"

"Of course I am. In the arena every new day will just be another nightmare to the people who aren't ready. I don't want to be one of those people."

"Naturally. If you had to say something to your family back home, what would it be?" He asked.

"Get ready- I'll be coming home soon." We both shared a brief laugh before advancing to the next few questions. It was over quickly.

"And we all wish you luck in the games. That was Trident Solvary, people!" He smiled as I sat up out of the chair, feeling relieved.

Now all I had to do was win.

_To be continued..._


	25. Author's Note

**Author's Note: **I will be on vacation Saturday till Saturday. I might not be able to update. I am sorry for this inconvenience. I wish to update on the trip, but I am not sure if I will have internet there. Sorry, once again. May the odds be EVER in your favor. ~Jazzy


	26. Author's Note, 2

Hello everyone. I'm sorry, you must be expecting a new chapter. Well yes. I was completely isolated from the internet for 8 days, without any chance of publishing or writing. Therefore, I have not been able to post. But do not fear! I WILL have the next chapter up Sunday or Monday. Sorry! Please don't kill me! Ahhh! Nooo! *dodges flying piano* That makes no sense! Agh! *runs* ~Jazzy


	27. Interviews, Part 2

**Author's Note:** Busy, busy, busy. This did take awhile, but vacays are vacays. Here's what you've been waiting for... So, here's two lovely POVs for the interviews part 2. Enjoy, comment, and tell your friends. ;) ~Jazzy

**The Interviews, Part 2**

**Dusty's POV: (F6)**

I nibbled anxiously on my lower lip, tapping one foot on the floor. I was wearing a long ballgown that was jet black and tight fitting. "You're supposed to look train-y." My stylist had said. I still didn't understand the idea behind it. It most certainly did _not _look like any train I had ever seen.

"You're up next." I spun around, coming face to face with none other then Adri Senicus, the stalker. Why he had been following me around lately, I didn't know. I nodded, looking nervously out at the stage. The boy from 5 was speaking now. They both were forgetable, though the boy was a jerk. He finished up.

"Good luck." He said, with what I guessed to be a smile. The change in him was startlingly different. He used to be a creepy boy, but now he was...nicer? It was freaky. Then a woman behind the stage pushed me forward and I heard Caesar's voice. I walked on to the stage and was nearly blinded by the bright lights. The crowd was screaming and clapping. It was overwhelming.

I still scowled. I walked over to the large couch/chair thingie, sitting down and smoothing out my dress. Caesar beamed at me. "Dusty! Welcome to the stage. How are you feeling?"

"Fine." I said. Let the games begin.

Caesar gave a small laugh, he had probably guessed that I would be difficult by now. How right he was. "Tell us about your training!"

"I got a 6." That was all I was saying.

"And are you happy with that? Surprised? Angry?" He prodded me with questions. I felt the lights blinding me and I got hot.

"It's...average." I didn't want to say much.

"But you're definetly not an average girl, are you? You were raised in an orphanidge, and one of the first contestants to not have an 'official' last name. What are your thoughts on that?" He asked.

"That's my life, for you." A small bit of laughter from the crowd. Needless to say, Caesar had a hard time getting anything out of me.

"Any final remarks? Your feelings on the game?"

I drew up my best poker face, and with as much sarcasm as I could muster, I replied "I am honored to be a part of these games filled with glory and exitement."

I thought it went pretty darn well.

**Darwin Michaels's POV: (M8)**

I held Cinnamon's hand backstage as she whispered quietly to me. I described the stage and the other tribute's costumes in great detail. She occasionally laughed at the silly outfits or asked a question about the tribute, and I answered as best as I could. "Just remember what you were told to do," I murmured in her ear, "The audience will love you..."

Right now the boy from district 6 was on stage, acting eerily polite. He creeped me out, personally. He may have answered sweetly, but I had seen him cackling in training. He had gotten a 7 in training. I had gotten the same. It was luck really, but apparently my clumsy sword fighting and punching things had impressed the gamemakers. Sadly, Cinnamon had only managed a 5. It was good considering she couldn't see a thing. She told me she had used some rope knotting to construct a trap, but the gamemakers didn't care. Cruel of them.

"How will I win?" The boy on stage repeated the question Caesar asked with a smile. "You wouldn't want me to spoil it before the games, would you?"

"And that everyone, was Adri Senicus!" Caesar announced, beckoning the next tribute on stage. "And next we have the lovely Elysium, from district 7." We were coming up closer. The girl walked on stage, her hair cut dangerously short and she wore a dress that looked like it was made from vines, thickly knotted. Her hair was mixed with ivy leaves and wore shimmering makeup. I was sure to tell all this to Cinnamon.

"Darwin?" She asked, tugging on my shoulder. "I forgot to ask... What am _I _wearing?" I laughed.

"Don't worry. You look great. You have on this" I looked down at her clothes to remind myself "This woven blue dress thing that kinda looks like a quilt" She knew the texture of this "and uh is...velvety? I don't really know how to describe it... I'm basically wearing the same thing. Only different. Kinda." This was awkward.

The girl was busy talking, she seemed stubborn and angry, with a tad bit of sarcasm. Caesar joked around occasionally, but she was still obstinate. She had gotten an impressive 9 in training, and I could see some muscles underneath the flowing fabric.

"So, is there anything we should know about you?" Caesar asked, smiling. "Do you feel prepared for the games?"

"Is anyone prepared for them? It's a surprise..." She looked offstage, at the careers, "usually. I know how to survive. I have been for years. I think I can make it out in the wild." She glanced down at her wrists, rubbing them occasionally.

"Any last thoughts?"

"All you who expect to win these games, think again. Because you haven't met me yet."

She walked off of stage, the next tribute entering. His name was something like "Welldin", very strange. He wore a simple green tee shirt and brown trousers, an occasional vine wrapped around him. He seemed likeable enough.

"If I could say anything to my family right now, I'd be that I love them. And I miss them. I'd give anything to be back home with them. Even you, Brett." He smiled, looking down. "But that doesn't mean I won't fight to earn my way back home."

"Of course not." Caesar said with a grin. The audience was "awwing" quietly. "Tell us a bit more about yourself."

"I grew up with my mom and dad, and my twin Brett. I guess it was an average life. Simple enough. I certainly didn't expect to be here."

"Do you feel like your chances are good to win?"

"Oh yes. Some tributes, the more powerful ones, make stupid, costly mistakes. I won't."

The interview lasted a bit longer, then I felt one last squeeze of my hand as Cinnamon was led away. I crossed my fingers. "Please..." She used a small metal walking stick the Capitol had given her to make her way upstage. The audience was quiet, some whispering to themselves. I knew what they were thinking "What's wrong with her?"

"Cinnamon!" Caesar said warmly. "Welcome up to the stage." She smiled polietly, her head turned in a general direction towards the audience. "If you will, and you don't mind, can you tell the audience about yourself?"

"Of course not," She said, her voice wavering slightly. "I'm blind." A sharp intake of breath from the Capitol audience. They were eating it up. I was happy for Cinnamon, she would get many sponsors. She deserved them. Did I care about myself? No. Not now. I could make it by myself, she couldn't. I listened intently to what was being said, Cinnamon answered honestly, and I felt myself compelled to help her. I hoped everyone else felt the same way.

My interview went okay. I didn't think too much about it. I played the 'helper' card, trying to win more pity and sympathy. I few of the ladies in the audience jabbed their dates, as if to say 'why can't you be more like Darwin?' I smiled and gave a slight chuckle partway through my interview.

I'd say it went well. But then again, who am I to say anything?


	28. Interviews, Part 3

**Author's Note: **It hasn't been _too _long since the last update, has it? I'm sorry if anyone is a bit impatient. It just takes time to _"write this good" _But yes! Next time there is the "night before"/"Getting There" and then: **THE GAMES ARE HERE! **Yay! So in two updates, you can watch the horror of the bloodbath. Yay? ~Jazzy

**Susanna Maynard's POV (F10):**

The dress was simple and wouldn't attract much attention. That was up to her charming personality. It was short and black, made of a soft flowy material. She had something called a "cowboy hat" on her head, made of a white velvet. Apparently it was related to District 10's history. Her hair was curled dramatically. "I looook like an iiidddiooott" I sang quietly offstage. I recieved a glare from my stylist. I shrugged.

On stage now was a girl named Lysemet, who quite frankly _freaked the heck _out of me_. _She laughed like a maniac and I could see the bloodlust in her eyes . "Hehehehe... you're all going to die..." She whispered under her breath on the stage as parting words. Caesar was a bit freaked out as well. I thought she would either go all the way or be extinguished fast. Plus, I was pretty sure she dissed the capitol a few times. But otherwise, she played up the weak angle, which wasn't very effective with the whole "I'm going to kill you all" act. She had an impressive 9 as a score.

The next tribute up was a shy looking boy named Oasis. Both of the district 9-ers wore sparkly golden clothes that somehow looked like wheat. Overall, a very disapointing batch of designers this year. He seemed a bit depressed but overall was determined. He seemed like a good possible alliance, but I was done with alliances for now. I didn't really have any, but I might be able to call in a few favors. Like Anthony.

"Susanna, you're up next" A tall Capitol woman called me, pushing me up to the stage. I walked up with confidence, facing Caesar.

"And here's your district 10 representative, Susanna Maynard!" Applause came from the crowd. I gave a smile and a wave, sitting down. Here's where my training came in to play. "Susanna, it is good to see you here. I think the crowd remembers your brother, Tobi, who we all saw just a few years ago." I stiffened. What right did he have bringing that up? That was foul play. I decided I didn't very well like Caesar.

"He was a great brother, and a friend to me. I am very sad to see him go. But I do know that I will avenge his death." I said calmly, trying not to show the building rage inside of me.

"So you plan to play for the memory of your brother? Do you think you will win?" What kind of question was _that_? _Everyone_ thinks they will win...

"I will try my hardest, and that will be good enough. It doesn't matter how much training I had before the games, I'm here now. And I feel I can win. I _will _win." I have to...

"Well we are all glad to hear that. So how do you feel your attitude and skills will match up to your... more experienced competitors?" Caesar chose his words wisely.

"I know what I am doing. I understand people are betting on others to win. But I will say this: your fate is not set in stone." The audience cheered me. I guess I was striking the right chords. Gaining sponsors. On the road to winning...

The interview was otherwise uneventful, Caesar asked me about my family and friends, to which he acted surprised to know I don't have any family and barely any friends. I'm sure he knew that anyway. Oh well. He also mentioned my score, an 8, with a good ammount of enthusiasm. Poor Anthony had only gotten a 6.

I went backstage and wished Anthony luck before he was beckoned out. He had an okay interview, nothing to write home about. I still wasn't sure if we were meant to be allies. But if it got tough, and in a pinch, I could always kill him...

**Krow Haliss' POV (M12):**

I stared on the stage, where the district 11 boy was making his speech. Nat Lewis, the girl from 11, walked offstage muttering something under her breath. She had gone for the "mysterious, nice, lovable, avengeful everything package" look, but I wasn't sure it all made sense smushed together like that. Her parting words "If there is one thing I would die for- its for those who deserve life more then me" didn't match up with the rest of her interview, but oh well. It was her show.

Angel squeezed my hand nervously, her dress tingled as the small gems sewed on it hit each other. She wore a dark grey gown with the gems occasionally sewn on, to look like diamonds in the rough. Our stylists went the "two for one" look and I had the matching suit and tie. I could feel Angel's nervousness fill the room.

"Don't worry," I whispered in her ear. "You'll do fine. You're sweet, charismatic, and...deadly. You have nothing to worry about. It'll be a piece of cake." She murmured a thanks before letting go of my hand, walking on the stage. She and Caesar exchanged some dialogue, as I watched offstage. I was last.

"Angel, how do you feel about playing in the games?"

"I'm nervous, but I'm not too worried. Because not only will I be playing in these games, hopefully I'll be winning..." _Good line _I mentally encourageed her, wishing her to do well.

"Well we all hope with you." Caesar flashed one of his winning smiles. "Now you got a 5 in training? What happened there?"

I winced, I didn't know her score had been that low. I had gotten an 8, for my shooting and dagger work. It was an okay score. Most people here had gotten around that number. It would be a vicious games. "I'm not going to give away any of my weaknesses, you know." Angel said with a mysterious smile. I grinned.

"Of course not. It's just surprising you didn't get anything higher." The rest of the interview went by in a flash. Then it was up to me. Just me.

"Krow Haliss everybody!" Caesar announced. I could see the audience was sleepy, they had been here for a few hours now. "Our district 12 male tribute!" Some tired applause. I smiled and waved. "Krow. Now tell us a bit about your life back home."

"Well," I began. I didn't want to give too much away. "I live with my father back in our home."

"Where is your mother?" Caesar asked curiously. Inside, I felt sad and grevious.

"S-she's dead."

"We're sorry to hear that." _I'm sure you are. Like you didn't already know that..._

"And what do you think your father thinks of you now?" Caesar asked.

"I-I just want to prove myself to him. Show him what I'm made of." I said with a weak smile. And then it was over. My interview was over. Had I said too much? Maybe. Was it worth it? Yes.


	29. Night and Flight

**Author's Note: **So, this is the last one. The last one before the horror that is the games begins. I sincerely hope you are ready. Because I am. ~Jazzy

**The Night Before:**

**Phoenix Thatro's POV: (M3)**

I walked back from my interviews feeling cold. The air did seem unusually chilly. I shivered. Grace had already beaten me to the rooms, immersing herself in a book. I didn't even know that they had a library here. Oh well. I guess they allowed one last wish to the condemned.

My interview hadn't gone well. Who was I kidding? My interview sucked. My 'funny' angle crashed and burned and I think I wasn't even 'likeable.' AKA: I'm doomed.

I entered my room, kicking the wall angrily. An avox looked questioningly at me when he heard the noise. I slammed the door in his face. _Tomorrow, I could die…I have no alliances, no sponsors, and no strategy. _This was depressing. I ordered some food from the wall contraption, and it angrily spat out some soup and bread. Capitol bread.

If I ever made it out alive, I would personally reconfigure those darn things and make them give out District 3 bread only. Not that I expected to come out alive. I sat down on the plush Capitol bed, the pillows sinking as I lay my head in them. _People will die tomorrow. I might kill them..._Suddenly, I wasn't hungry anymore.

I left the food sitting on the table nearby. I was getting tired of sitting around. I stood up, and went outside of my room in to the small common room in the district 3 boarding. I saw Grace sitting on a chair underneath the harsh lighting. Was she still mad at me?

"Hey," I said, approaching her. She looked away. Apparently, yes.

"Look. I don't know what I said to make you uber mad at me, but can you just get over it? This is getting pointless." _We could all be dead tomorrow._

She looked at me now, her eyes full of sadness and tears. "You said 'Stupid promise on your part'" I glanced at her out of the corner of my eye, confused.

"So?"

"So, I was talking about volunteering for my boyfriend's little sister. To protect her."

"Yeah, I didn't think it was a bright idea." There my stubbornness went again. I mentally kicked myself. Digging a hole I couldn't get out of.

"W-well." I swore I saw a tear. "H-he died. In the games. L-last year. He m-made me promise t-to keep her s-safe." She was crying now._ Idiot! _I called myself. _You're such an idiot , Phoe. You made her cry. _"She had m-mental issues. A-after watching him d-die." I mentally kicked myself again. I had it all wrong.

"I'm... sorry." I said, sitting down in the next chair.

"I know." She said, staring at the floor.

**Getting There:**

**Nat Lewis' POV: (F11)**

I woke up feeling slightly sick to my stomach. Two large guards stood outside of my door, blocking the exit. I swore underneath my breath. Did they not trust us to go get breakfast by ourselves? Wait. There would be no breakfast today.

It was game day.

I looked at the small pile of clothes laying on my dresser. Hopefully it would clue me in on the arena.

It didn't.

It was composed of large brown pants with multiple pockets, perfect for storing weapons or food. A brown shirt with a golden-orange "11" written on it, enclosed by a circle. _To mark the bodies, probably. _A jacket type thing that wouldn't be much help in the cold, it was green. _Trees? Warm climate? Jungle? _I kept my mind off of the diabolical arenas.

I wonder briefly where my stylist is, when I hear a knocking at my door. "Come in?" It was him of course, my stylist. Always late. He strutted into thr room, like a great big chicken. His hair was bright gold and his teeth were sharpened like an animal's. He had large tattoos all over his face. He scared me, slightly.

"Big day now, Nat. I see you're already dressed?" He came closer. I hated his voice. "Well, the hovercar is coming soon, Freya is getting Raye. So come now. We've got to go." I followed my stylist down the hallway, the two guards following.

We arrived at the roof of our building, where the hovercar appeared. It was massive and a metallic grey, not to mention loud as heck. I flinched back from the dust cloud that appeared when it landed. "Get on board." A voice said behind me. I turned around. It was Rider, our mentor. He nodded at me to go first. Raye followed suit. We sat in two seperate rooms inside the hovercar. My stylist sat with me.

"Don't die." He said finally. "I've never had a tribute survive." That was reassuring. I said nothing.

The hovercar ride lasted longer then I'd hoped, but I passed the time humming to myself. There were no windows, no way of seeing where I was going. It was slightly unnerving, but I took deep breaths. _Compose yourself, Nat. Breathe. _

We arrived at a large building area, underground, of course, and I was blindfolded. I walked for a minute or two, then the blind was roughly torn from my face, and someone jabbed a needle into my left arm. The tracker. They didn't want to lose me in the arena. They needed to be able to find my body.

From behind a glass wall, I saw a few people staring at me. My mentor, my stylist, my prep team. None looked exceptionally nervous or happy. _Because they've seen this all before. They expect me to die. _

I was positioned in the room on a circle. "It won't start for another five minutes" I was told. Still, I didn't want to move an inch, otherwise the games would never start for me.

"Three minutes!" Someone called over a loud speaker.

_Breathe. Breathe._

"Two minutes!"

They wouldn't talk anymore. My last warning would be the countdown. I closed my eyes, imagining myself in the forest. I could feel the plate rising.

60 seconds... then all heck would break loose.


	30. Day 1: Blood, Bone, and Blade

**Author's Note: **Here it is. ~Jazzy

**Day 1: Blood, Bone, and Blade**

**Lysemet Sprintyarrow's POV: (F9)**

_10_

The platform was raising into the air, and I looked around at my surrounding. _Holy crap._ I thought, as I stared outside. It was a giant black box. We were in a freaking box. The cornucopia sat only a few hundred meters away.

_9_

_How am I supposed to get out of this thing? _I asked myself, but then I spotted 8 small exits on each corner of the box, leading to who knows where. I picked the one to my direct left.

_8_

_Grab a weapon, slit some throats, run away._

_7_

_Almost there. Keep it together. _The 23 others looked around curiously. I wondered if they had spotted the escape. Like me.

_6_

What was behind the walls? _Probably something horrifying..._

_5_

My muscles tensed as I spotted a long bullwhip in the corner with a razor sharp edge. It was sitting in the middle of the cornucopia. That would be my prize.

_4_

I bit my lip, anxious to run. To kill. To survive.

_3_

_Almost…._

_2_

_Any second now…._

_1_

The canon fired, and I smiled, running straight towards the cornucopia. About 15 others followed, the remaining skirted the outside, grabbing whatever they could before taking off. _Run while you still can, I am coming for you..._ A feeling of adrenaline and power surged over me. I was ready to kill. I would destroy them all. The careers closed in on the cornucopia, but I ran faster. I grabbed the whip, the cornucopia filled with weapons and food, I would gather tent supplies and provisions later.

A boy with dark skin and thin-rimmed glasses was the first to fall, a knife sticking out of his back. The boy from district 1 was credited the kill, as he smiled wickedly. I swung my whip around, and it caught on an unlucky girl's arm, wrapping around her. Blood starting spilling on the darkened grass. It was harder to see, but I still had good aim. _Forgive me,_ I whispered as I grabbed a dagger and slit her throat. Blood coated my hands. I stepped back from the overflowing bounty of the cornucopia. Quite a few had left. I saw the careers gathering, killing as they went along. I knew I had to be quick to escape with my life.

Everything was rushing around me, an arrow shot passed my head. I blinked, then narrowed my eyes. I swung my whip around, looking for the archer, but the huntress had already escaped. It was looking like a better idea every second. The careers were distracted, for now.

They had killed three others already. I ran to the other side of the large box, grabbing a backpack near the center of the cornucopia and a few spare weapons. The careers were starting to gather weapons. I noticed a severe lack of corpses around. Where had everyone gone? I looked at my bloodstained clothes. I had just killed someone. No time to dwadle though, I turned away and headed for the opening on the left. I had to get somewhere better.

**Dink Marrow's POV: (M2)**

I stepped over a corpse, wrinkling my nose. I frowned, looking at the small puddles of blood and stomped on food. "Not good enough..." I muttered discontently, looking at my fellow careers. Trident scowled.

"What do you mean, oh mighty Dink the Stink?" I returned the scowl.

"I mean that we're supposed to kill a whole lot more then these pathetic 5 tributes. Have you never watched the games?" I kicked an arm of a corpse. Definetly dead.

"Does it even matter?" He said, grabbing a backpack and stuffing it with food.

"It just means more work later."

"I don't mind that."

_You wouldn't. _These people had no class. I observed the battleground, desolate and silent. The cannons fired five times, shattering the noiseless field. _We're in a box... _I wanted to explore beyond it, but for now I was stuck with my 'allies.' Rex loaded himself with daggers and Trident grabbed his namesake. Beam just grabbed whatever she could, and Copper eyed a shiny looking sword. I looked at Angela, who was sitting down, muttering something. I walked over to her.

"Aren't you going to get your weapons, Kramer?" I asked quietly. She turned and looked at me, the giant two on her shirt soaked in blood. She still looked like a little girl.

"I'll take whatever they leave. I can use whatever." She shrugged and stood up. "But Dink, you better get your weapons fast." She looked at me, eyes narrowed. "I don't trust them, and I don't think you do either." She turned away and picked up an apple, biting into it with a sickening crunch. She had a point, I really didn't trust them, but I needed them.

"And you have something better in mind?" I called to her, taking a step forward. She smiled.

"Kill them all." I sighed, raking my hands through my hair. It wasn't that simple.

"I need their protection- for now. They can kill some of the fools off for me."

"But you want to kill, don't you, Dink. You feel the call of innocent blood. Asking to be spilled. You want to sink your dagger into flesh, stir something up and force it down their throats. That's your purpose Dink." She grinned, throwing the apple down unto the dirty ground. "We're alike, you and I." I gave her a curious look. "We both have...trust issues, we both think the careers are idiots, and most importantly... we're both born to murder."

"Are you proposing we kill them?" I whispered, the careers fatally oblivious.

"Not yet." She said. "But soon. Together, Dink, we can go all the way to victory..." She was right, we were alike. And I knew just what she was thinking... _Which of us will kill the other first?_

**Elysium Oak's POV: (F7)**

All I knew was running. Ever since I was a little kid. I guess it felt good to put it to good use. I ran, no looking back, towards the cornucopia, getting there quickly and grabbing some daggers and a sack of food. I was in and out in a flash, the first screams echoing far behind me. I chose a doorway to go through and stopped.

All around me was snow. Thick snow covered everything. Tall walls of ice, as far as I could see stretched above me. I looked behind a corner of the ice wall. More walls appeared, all in puzzling combinations. Then it hit me.

We were in a maze!

I turned around, going back into the box of death. The cornucopia was probably the center. I chose another door, soft lighting coming from it. It seemed harmless enough, and I wasn't outfitted to go through the icy door. But for all I knew, this all could be ice. Luckily, it wasn't. I went through the archway to find myself in a forest. It was a maze filled with different enviroments, I concluded. I was from district 7, and I knew I could survive in the dense forrest. Here, instead of ice walls, there were tall trees and thorny vines, creating an impossible to go though wall of greenery. Even I thought, with a heavy axe, nothing could go through.

I would have to brave the maze.

I lived in a forest for most of my life and ran though the jungle, hitting the occasional vine, but not making much noise. I hoped there were clearings in the maze. I ran slower now, trying to conserve my energy. I was getting there- wherever 'there' was. Trees surrounded me, trying distantly to calm me, but nothing would calm me now.

I turned a corner, dead end. This couldn't be happening! I traced my steps, turning right instead of left. It had probably been an hour or two since the bloodbath, but I coulod already see the sun setting. Was it already getting dark? I had to find shelter, I didn't want to be in harm's way when the lights were out.

Who knew what demons lay in the darkness?


	31. Day 1: Mazes, Monsters, and Midnight

**Author's Note: **Okay, I have heard many questions from y'all. "Who died?" is one of them. Well, I didn't say it earlier, because it will be mentioned in the unmentioned PART TWO OF DAY ONE. Don't kill me. And uh, yeah. Late post. Oops. ~Jazzy

**Day 1, part 2: Mazes, Monsters, and Midnight**

**Welldin Onevery's POV: (M7)**

Why had I gone through that door? All it had led to was frigid temperatures and endless peaks of ice. I could barely feel my toes. The opaque surface of the icy maze walls helped to chill the already freezing atmosphere. Everything around me seemed to take on a blue glow. I looked around for any sign of shelter, but I was disapointed. I hadn't had any time to grab anything from the cornucopia either. Looked like my first night would be a hungry one.

I stared at the ground and sat down right where I was in the maze. _This can't get any worse..._ I thought. Then the gamemakers cued the blizzard.

Thick snow surrounded me, chilling me and reducing visibility to 0. In the distance, I heard howling. My eyes widened. Who knew what horrors lurked in the maze? And to top it off, I was sure night was coming soon. I stood up, hearing the mysterious howling again. I turned around, cupping my hands in front of my eyes. But it wasn't working- I still couldn't see. And the howling grew louder...

I looked around me for any sign of a weapon, and was sorely disapointed. I heard panting behind me and nearly shouted. Right before me stood a great shadow, in the shape of a wolf. I saw two glowing blue eyes in front of me! The wolf was huge, nearly as tall as myself. It growled, and I stopped thinking about how cold it was. All I cared about was getting away from the monster in front of me.

The beast howled, probably summoning its wolf pack. I ran head-first into an ice wall. With the snow and the setting sun, I couldn't see the nearly-invisible barriers. The wolf was following me now. I turned abrubtly right...into a dead end. Or for me, a literal dead end.

The wolf slowly padded towards me, and I winced. It growled again, and I saw bright white fangs. How could it see me in such snow? It probably had some super vision. But why did I care about such things? It's claws clicked on the icy ground. I pushed myself closer into the wall, but it didn't budge. Then I heard a howl in the distance. The beast turned back with a low bark, giving me one last look. Did it just spare my life? Or did the gamemakers?

Honestly, I didn't want to know.

**Grace Hahn's POV: (F3)**

_"You've got to run. You hear me? Run, Grace, run." _

The words of Phoenix echoed in my ears. That was the last thing he had told me, before the games had started. I blatantly refused an alliance with him, but he did give me those parting words. I suppose that was his apology. I didn't understand why he thought it should be advice to me. If it came down to me and him, I would still kill him. Oh well.

I sat in a part of the maze alone, a canteen filled with water. The door I had gone through had taken me to a grassy area with giant rushing streams to block off the maze portions. I was certain anyone who tried to swim across would die. So I merely filled up some water. Then I had continued on, a blade on my back. One second I was in a river-filled area, the next second I was surrounded by trees. I had taken the liberty of finding a small alcove in the trees. I had fallen twice while climbing it, but for now I was safe.

Only a few hours ago was my life threatened. First by the district 1 boy, Rex was it?, who had almost severed my head from my body. Luckily, I did a Phoenix and escaped. The second threat happened when I was climbing a tree.

_"Is that the best you can do?" A voice echoed behind me. I turned around quickly, eyes alert, my hand drawn to my sword. "Don't bother." The girl said with a smirk. She was the girl from district 10! My eyes widened as I noticed the notched bow pointed at my heart._

_"What is it that you want?" I said, keeping my voice low._

_"I saw you in training, district 3." She said quietly. "I don't know your name, sorry."_

_"It's Grace. And you are?"_

_"Susanna." She said with a cautious smile. I returned the gesture, only hoping it would buy me enough time to slit her throat. "Look, I'll cut to the chase. I think you're a decent opponent. One I want on my side."_

_"So you want an...alliance?" I said, spitting out the word._

_"Not exactly."_

_"Well hurry up. I don't want to be caught by any...careers."_

_"Don't worry." She said, gesturing at her drawn weapon. "What I propose is a...pact of mutual survival."_

_"Come again?" I said doubtfully._

_"I don't kill you, you don't kill me. If one of us is in a pinch, we help out each other. If we can, of course."_

_"Like an alliance?"_

_"Not exactly," She said with a grin. "I'll stick away from you. No need to help with food or anything. Just no killing each other, really."_

_"Hm. Can I wait to give you an answer?"_

_"You're not at liberty to." She said. I looked again at her bow. She was right._

_"So if I refuse, I die?" _

_"I guess so."_

_"May I ask one last question, before answering?" She nodded. "Why me?"_

_"I saw your scores. I saw you in training. You seemed like a good choice." Susanna said simply._

_"Fine. I agree."_

_"Good. See you around then, Grace." Susanna said before fading off into the darkening shadows. _

What exactly had I agreed to? Now it didn't matter. It was done. And I had more important things to worry about.

**Angel Malet's POV: (F12)**

"I hate lava" I said with a frown. The sheer warmth of our surroundings was intolerable.

"Better then drowning or death by career." Krow said, with an eyebrow raised. Originally we had stumbled upon a place full of rivers, but both Krow and I were deathly afraid of drowning. We didn't swim much back home...

"Touche." It was dark, and the moon was rising. At least there was a moon. Krow and I sat in a small hideaway amongst the lava. The barriers of the maze was a flowing river of magma, and I didn't want to be anywhere near it. I sat with my back against a volcano rock, closing my eyes. "Did we get any food?" I asked.

"Not much" said Krow, opening the tiny satchel of food. He pulled out some dryed food. "Eat up." He tossed a small strip of jerky at me. I caught it with a small squeak. I gnawed on the end of the beef, swallowing with difficulty. My throat felt like it was on fire. A cannon fired in the distance.

"What was that? Who do you think died?" I asked nervously.

"We'll find out soon, I suppose." And Krow was right. Not five minutes later the screen in the sky chimed and turned on, the capitol seal blazing in fire.

The deaths scrolled upon the screen.

_Wyvern Hold, district 5 _I looked at the girl on the screen. She looked young and helpless. She was from five, which meant all of the tributes from 1, 2, 3, and 4 were safe. All the careers were alive...

_Jed Pyke, district 5 _Both from 5 were dead. All hope for their district winning was gone. I felt briefly sorry for them, but then remembered where I was. I chewed pensievely on the jerky.

_Oasis Glacier, district 9 _All the tribute from 6, 7, and 8 were safe. I thought it must be some kind of new record.

_Anthony Stewt, district 10 _I had seen that boy around. He always seemed nervous, but a good kid nonetheless.

_Nat Lewis, district 11 _She had seemed like such a good fighter, a good warrior. I wondered if she was the one who had just died...

_Ray Desmonts, district 11 _Both from 11 were now dead. More sympathy. I turned my head away from the sky. The screen turned off with a little tune.

"Let's get some sleep" Krow said. "I'll take first watch." I muttered my thanks then drifted into sleep...

**Tribute Watch:**

**Rex: **Health, feeling very good about himself

**Copper: **Healthy, small scratches

**Dink: **Healthy, scheming

**Angela: **Healthy, pensieve

**Phoenix: **Healthy, some scratches

**Grace: **Healthy, a bit hungry

**Trident: **Healthy, prideful

**Beam: **Some small wounds, quiet

**Adri: **Some small wounds, otherwise okay

**Dusty: **Twisted ankle

**Welldin: **Hungry and scared

**Elysium: **Healthy, enjoying solitude

**Cinnamon: **Scared, thirsty

**Darwin: **Confident, thirsty

**Lysemet: **Some scratches

**Susanna: **Healthy, confident

**Angel: **Healthy, tired

**Krow: **Some small scratches

**Dead:**

**Oasis: **Poisoned by Dink

**Ray: **Killed by Rex

**Anthony: **Speared by Trident

**Wyvern: **Stabbed brutally by Angela

**Jed: **Killed by Rex

**Nat:** Fell into lava, suffered extreme burns, died


	32. A Gamemaker's Orders

**Author's Note: **I've wanted to write this chapter for a while. I'm sorry if you were expecting day 2. But I promise, you'll like this chapter!

**A Gamemaker's Orders**

**William Everstone's POV:**

"For the Capitol's sake, Williams!" Drake shouted at me. I flinched, his voice was harsh, not to mention loud. I could smell liquor on his breath. "What did I tell you about the 7 boy? _Don't kill him yet! _You could've ruined us all!" I looked down at the keyboard, some of the bright buttons flashed. Multiple screens were displayed before me. Each one showed a different tribute.

I concentrated on the one of a scared looking boy in the tundra-land.

"But I didn't." I said quietly.

"You could've!" Drake said, raking his hand through his hair. "The list is right in front of you. Can't you see it? That's who we kill. That's when we kill them. That's HOW we kill them! And killing that boy was not supposed to happen until Thursday!" I sighed.

"He's alive."

"I know that, Williams. I bloody know that! But do you think the audience turned a blind eye to the wolves, Williams?" I shook my head. I had heard the rumors already.

"No, sir."

"That's right. They noticed. They have their suspicions now. They believe we're interfering far too much. They can't know the truth." _For their own good, yeah right. _I thought, remembering my intern training. They had poured lies and nonsense into my head and called it 'fact.' They thought I was with the plan. But I wasn't. Not anymore.

Drake continued, leaning down towards me. "Next time, be careful. Your job is on the line, Williams." I could now tell the liquor was wine. And Drake had drunk far too much of it. He pulled away from me, looking towards the screens.

"Listen, Williams. We'll have to change it up. The schedules no good now. We'll have to do plan zeta." I looked at Drake with skepticism.

"Zeta? B-but sir… that plan's only allowed by order of the President himself!"

"I know." He said gravely, holding up a sheet of paper. "An order I just received."

* * *

><p>"<em>Sir" I raised my hand. "But what's this?" I pointed at the bottom line of text in my handbook. <em>

"_What do you mean, William?" The professor said with a mean glare. He was one of the gamemakers, in charge of training the interns._

"_I mean this." I looked down at the book and read aloud. "It says 'Plan Zeta' but nothing else. What is it, sir?" Everyone in the classroom gasped at looked at me. What had I said?_

"_William." The professor said sternly. "We don't talk about plan zeta in my classroom. Plan zeta is top secret, you hear me? It's only been done once before, and it requires the president's approval." I hadn't known it was such a big deal._

"_But sir. What IS it? Is it a strategy? An apocalyptic twist? What?"_

"_It is..." He looked straight at me, fear in his eyes. "letting the tributes die on their own. None of our interference. It is, essentially, survival of the fittest._

* * *

><p>I had known, of course, that the gamemakers always interfered in the games. But then again, ever since I was 7, I had been hand-picked as one of them. A gamemaker-in-training. They said I would be great. Might even get the title of Head. But now I wasn't sure I'd even make it through the night. Plan Zeta was risky. The last time it had occurred, someone completely different then the chosen tribute had won. A pesky boy named Haymitch, I recalled. In Zeta, things never went as planned. It only happened when we thought that our detection was immanent.<p>

And I had made it happen.

"Williams?" It was Drake again. What did he want this time?

"Yessir?"

"Before you put Zeta into action, the President wants a favor."

"What, sir?"

Drake walked up to me and slid me a sheet of paper with a few names scrawled on it, in hasty writing. "Kill them first."


	33. Another Author's Note

Dear Readers,

I know you must be expecting the next installment of your story, but I regret to inform you, this is not it. Recently I have been going through a very difficult time. I feel like right now I can't put my time towards writing like I should. I feel like the quality of my work is decreasing. The stress in my life is increasing. So I regret to say that I will be going on a temporary hiatus. I don't know how long this will last, maybe a week, maybe a month. But I will not be writing for a while, just until things in my life become a bit more settled. But don't take me off your alerts, because I WILL be coming back. I hope that this will be soon.

I am doubting myself as a good writer at this time, and I don't want to burden my stories with my doubts. Every word I type is a struggle. The only emotion I feel now is sadness and depression. I don't want to add that all into my stories. You may have noticed that my chapters were irregularly published. I guess that was your warning sign. When I return, the installments should be regular. I hope you don't give up on me, and I hope I do not give up on myself.

~Jazzy


	34. Day 2: Lava, Loss, and Lies

**Author's Note: **I'm back. I said I would finish this, and here goes nothing. I hope you enjoy it. I will be publishing maybe once a week. I'm going one story at a time. So, if you want to read another story of mine, you might have to wait for updates. But hey- something's better then nothing, right? :D ~Jazzy

**Day 2: Lava, Loss, and Lies**

**Phoenix Thatro's POV: (M3)**

I was stuck in the one place I didn't want to be. A place full of fire, lava, and death. And I was thirsty to top it off. I had dashed straight from the cornucopia, and now I was regretting not getting anything. "I could really use some water?" I shouted hopefully at the ceiling. No response. It made sense. I had completely blown my interviews. No one would sponsor a failure like me. I continued walking forwards. I was surrounded by tall walls of obsidian and lava pools. I turned the corner and ran straight into another wall. I hated mazes.

I wondered how Grace was doing. Who was I kidding? She was fine. Grace was one of the smartest people I knew. And I was pretty sure she still hated me. I turned around, preparing to retrace my steps. Possibly escape this Hellhole. But then I heard something. Rocks were kicked into lava, and I heard a sizzle. Voices murmured from around the corner.

Careers!

I had no weapons but my fists and my speed. I would have to surprise them. The voices were nearer. I could distinguish them as a boy and a girl. With a small yell I burst from my cover and ran face to face into the two tributes from district 12. It seemed my guess was off. By a lot. The girl had an expression of fear plastered on her face, and the boy seemed passive. No threat. Should I kill them? I had no way to kill them, except for pushing them into lava...

Instead, I rushed past them in a dead sprint. I needed weapons. Real weapons. And food. I carefully avoided an inconveniently placed pool of lava and rounded the corner. Behind me, I heard one say "Well that was strange."

I kept on running until I was out of breath, hands on my hips, staring at the rocky ground. I needed that water now. A small scratch on my leg stung me. Ahead I swore I saw blue. Wait...blue? Ignoring the pain I felt in my side, I sprinted towards the spot. It wasn't a mirage! I neared and saw that the black walls ended, replaced by small river and streams. With a shout of triumph, I submerged my head in the water, drinking my fill.

I wasn't dead yet...

**Adri Senicus' POV: (M6)**

I had a knife and three throwing stars. I had gathered some herbs from the forest. I had made a makeshift poison. Yet I hadn't killed anyone yet. I found myself walking quietly through a jungle maze, following Dusty. What was wrong with me? I had never felt such things before. Yet I found myself drawn to her. She was erasing her trail, collecting food, surviving. She was doing great. And I was proud of her.

But I couldn't gather up the courage to walk up to her and talk to her. Propose an alliance. Because she wouldn't care, she thought nothing about me. I was just some creep to her. Honestly, everyone saw me as a creep. At least I knew stealth. I sat down behind a bush as Dusty examined her food stores. Her brown hair fell into her face, as she pulled it back behind her shoulder with a sigh. I closed my eyes, enjoying the peacefulness of it all.

A shout, then a whimper and I immediately opened them. Dusty lay on the ground, an arrow sticking out of her back. The fletch as red as the blood that now seeped out of her wound. I turned my head around, I didn't see the shooter, but I heard branches cracking in the distance. _The coward. A hit and run..._

I jumped up and ran over to Dusty's limp body. But the cannon hadn't fired. She was still alive. I held her head in my lap. "Dusty?" I said quietly. Her eyes flickered open.

"Adri?" She asked weakly. She was surprised to see me. "W-what are you d-doing here?" Her voice was quiet, little more then a whisper.

"Shh... it's okay Dusty. You'll be fine. I've got you now. I saw the whole thing. They're gone now, whoever they are."

"I-I'm going t-to die... aren't I?" I shook my head, denying it, not for her sake, but for my own. Dusty couldn't die. She was the one person who made me feel. Feel normal.

"You won't. I won't let you." The only problem was that I had no idea what to do. I had no experience healing people, only killing them.

"Y-you have to pull out the a-arrow. T-t-to prevent infection" She winced, even before I touched the arrow.

"You sure?"

She only nodded. I cursed myself. How had I gotten into this mess.

"On the count of three." I said, gently rolling her over. "One." I placed my hand on the arrow, gripping it tightly. It was embedded deeply in her flesh. "Two." Doing this could easily kill her. Did I want to be responsible for her death? "Three." I closed my eyes and pulled. Dusty screamed in pain, but the arrow was out. The tip of the arrow was covered in red blood. And now Dusty's back was pouring out blood. I then realized the position of the arrow. It had probably punctured her lung. And pulling out the arrow...

"Dusty? Dusty? Are you okay?" I asked quickly, ripping a piece of my shirt off to try and stop the bleeding. "Dusty? Dusty?" She wasn't responding...

Then I heard the cannon fire.

**Beam Charet's POV: (F4)**

I sat down by a small stream and filled my canteen in silence. I was away from the others, which possibly could be a deadly mistake, but I couldn't stay there any longer. The arguments had already begun. It had started with Rex, who officiated himself as our leader, but apparently Dink wasn't happy about it.

* * *

><p>"<em>I killed the most, therefore I should be leading you." Rex said plainly. Dink snorted, as if it was a joke. "Do you have a problem with that, Stink?"<em>

"_Since when has murdering been a qualifier in becoming a leader?" Dink raised one of his eyebrows, plucking an apple from our stores. _

"_Since we've been in the Hunger Games, naturally." Rex snatched Dink's apple away from him. "And don't eat up our stores. We don't know how long we'll be out here."_

* * *

><p>The murderous hatred in Dink's eyes was apparent then. He was going to kill Rex, possibly soon. And I didn't want to be anywhere near that campsite.<p>

"It's a bona fide death sentence staying there any longer…" I muttered, removing my canteen from the stream.

"Oh really? Is that so?" I spun around, coming face to face with none other than Dink himself. Black hair falling in his face. He smirked. "You can answer that, you know." He commented on my silence.

"I don't know what you're talking about…" I said, feigning innocence.

"Oh don't be so modest, Beam. I know you know something. That glance from you earlier. Your doubt in my words. What do you know Beam?"

"You can't make me talk." I stubbornly replied. I stood up, brushing grass off of my pants.

"I believe I can. It is in your best interests. I just want to know some things…" Dink said, his voice was as smooth as water. A charmer.

"Ask me then."

"Do you trust me?"

"About as much as I trust a snake."

"That's all I needed to know." He said mysteriously.

"Great." I said sarcastically. "Let me know if there's anything else you need…" He gave a half smile. My throat was burning, I quickly sipped some of my water.

"You shouldn't drink that."

"Why not?"

"It hasn't been purified yet. Unpurified water could kill you." _Right. How had I forgotten that? I grew up in the ocean district for crying out loud!_

"I left mine back at camp…" I said dejectedly. I wanted more of the precious water, but the walk back would be torture.  
>"Here, I think I have some in my pack." Dink said, his face lighting up. He pulled his backpack off of his back and unzipped it. He rummaged around, and I noticed a flashlight, some food, a hunting knife, some rope, and some bottles. He finally pulled out a small bag, containing slightly yellowed tablets. "That'll do it" he said, handing one to me.<p>

I gratefully took it, plinking it into my water. Maybe I had seen Dink the wrong way. Maybe he just had a grudge against Rex. Either way, I was getting the water I needed, and possibly a new friend. Or, as close as a friend you could get in the Games.

"Thanks." I said. The water fizzed and bubbled. It was dissolving fast. But that was no new news to me, in District 4, water purifying took mere minutes. Who knows what gamemaker purifiers could do?

"No problem. I'm heading back to camp, would you care to join me?" He asked politely, extending an arm. I uncapped my water, took a deep gulp, and grasped his arm. The water was cool and fresh on my tongue. And…..minty? What kind of water was minty?

Around me, things became blurry. And my legs tingled. And there was a mysterious pounding noise in my ears. I almost saw a smile on Dink's face, as he lowered my increasingly numb body to the ground.

"I'm sorry Beam." He said apologetically. "But you didn't trust me, and I certainly don't trust you." And then I blacked out, and everything went cold.

**Dead:**

**Beam Charet- **_poisoned by Dink_

**Dusty- **_killed by an arrow (shooter currently unknown to Adri)_


	35. A Tale of Two Cities

**B-b-b-bonus chapter! **Hope you like it. I just got inspired and had to write. Tell me if you like the idea of visiting relatives back home (or in the Capitol, in Charelet's case). Don't forget to review! (: ~Jazzy

**A Tale of Two Cities:**

**Charelet Charet's POV:**

I watched her sink into the ground, eyes open, wide with shock. Her blond hair formed a halo around her head. Her chest stopped moving and she was absolutely still. The screen zoomed in on Dink's face, smiling wryly as he walked into the trees. The cannon fired.

One last shot of Beam, and the screen showed a small series of clips about her. It flashed small facts on the screen. Beam had a sister, Charelet, a victor, her mentor. _Some mentor I turned out to be…_ She volunteered for her younger sister, Mai. Mai's smiling face popped up on the television. _Mai…she'll be heartbroken. _Beam had gotten an impressive 8 in training. She had promise. I couldn't stop the tears from flowing down my face.

The screen faded into a new shot of a girl in a forest. Their tribute to Beam's death was already over. Everything important about my sister's life was reduced to a minute and 30 seconds. I felt vomit coming up my throat, but held it back.

They're corrupted. They've corrupted me so far. A victor, living a life of luxury, being their champion. Ha. I was done with that. They had done the unforgivable: taken my sister from me. I turned the TV off and sank into my pillow, sobbing loudly.

Yes, I needed to do something, but right now, all I could do was cry.

**William Everstone's POV:**

I wrung my hands, popping my knuckles. Multiple screens laid out before me. Several for each tribute. Behind me was a holographic map of the arena, with small symbols where the tributes were located. Dozens of switches lay at my fingertips, each with its own horror to be unlocked. It was noon and everyone else was taking a lunch break. It was the middle of day 2, nothing crazy could happen. They of course had assigned the intern to miss lunch.

Drake's angry face flashed into my thoughts and I stared at the piece of paper next to my screen. Two names were scribbled on it. Just two. Two people that the President didn't want to win under any circumstances. He had given it to Drake. And Drake had given it to me.

I wasn't a murderer. I had trained all my life to be one, but when it came down to it, I didn't know if I could sentence someone to a painful demise. On television. I stood up, pushing my chair behind me. I walked over to the side of the room, where a small pot of coffee lay cooking. It was a disgusting beverage, that historians said our ancestors had drunk. I hated it, but it kept me alert.

I refilled my cup.

Taking a long sip, I sighed, letting the buzz of coffee energize me. I sat back down. I pulled up the two tributes on the big screen in front of me. I knew what I had to do in order to survive. And I had to do it well, I couldn't compromise Plan Zeta. It would go in effect tomorrow.

My communicator buzzed, a holographic figure of Head Gamemaker Drake popped up in front of me. He looked angry…and still drunk. "Have you done it yet, William?" He growled.

"Not yet sir, I'm about to."

"Get to it William, or else your head is on the line."

"Yessir." Drake disconnected the call, leaving me in total silence. With a deep breath and my eyes half-closed, I flipped two switches, targeted the tributes, and asked for forgiveness.


	36. Day 2: Death at Their Hands

**Note: **hehehe. Remember when I said I'd update more. Well I didn't plan on getting sick for a week. And then having Finals week at school. Sorry! Please review and don't kill me! Here's the much awaited tributes that I'm, uh, murdering...~Jazzy

**Day 2: Death at their hands**

**Lysemet Sprintyarrow's POV: (F8)**

I stood silently in the midst of the icy tundra. Thick walls of ice surrounded me. Before me lay two paths, one to the left, the other to the right. With a sigh, I walked over to the right. I chewed a small piece of dried beef, ignoring the salty flavor that resonated in my mouth. It was nearly nightfall, I would need to find a place to sleep. At my side lay my specialized bullwhip. The gamemakers had placed it there for me, I knew. I had demonstrated my earlier skills with it.

And they would regret it once I destroyed the careers with it. I admit, I knew I would have regrets for killing children. But I had to win, I had to win to destroy the Capitol. I couldn't stand their haughty ways. And if I won, I'd bring them down. The sunset tinged the ice with orange hues. I suddenly stopped.

It was a dead end. But it didn't end in a wall. No, that'd be too simple. Instead, before me lay a huge cliff. The path suddenly stopped. An abyss, neverending lay before me. I turned around. I should have gone left. But in the distance, I heard something that sent shivers down my spine. The cry of a wolf. No- make that two wolves. Perhaps a whole pack of them. I ran away from the cliff, trying to get back to the crossroads. But the wolves panting was getting closer. Another cry. It was a hunting cry, I was sure. Pounding of paws. I realized they were getting closer. I couldn't make it back to the crossroads.

In a severe lapse of judgement, I turned back towards the cliff. If I was going to fight them, I wanted to be ready. A 30 second head start was better then none. I soon reached the abyss again, drawing out a side sword for my left hand, and pulled out my bullwhip for my right hand. It was spiked at the end. The wolves rounded the corner. The first one was nearly 5 feet tall and pure white. Its fangs were at least two inches, with glowing red eyes. It snarled as two other wolves flanked it. I snapped my whip on the ground.

They were a dark grey, but both just as frightening as their leader. They went into a sprint, towards me. I beckoned them all. The first I lashed out as, its muzzle was flecked with blood. My sword swung against it, and I watched it tumble down the cliff as it lost its footing. The second hesitated before lunging. I grimmaced as it sunk its teeth into my arm, I was a second too slow. My arm burst with pain. I shouted at the sky, plunging my side sword into the monster. The third wolf, the leader, seemed to grin at me as it discovered me in a moment of weakness. It stepped forward, as if it relished my forecoming death.

The second wolf yelped as the sword entered its body, releasing my right arm. It stung, and my whip fell to the icy leader never stopped, ramming into me as I felt myself falling. I clutched my arm, wincing. The wolf had bitten my other arm, its claws stinging my side as it raked down my body. I was dangerously close to the edge. But then both weapons were gone, and the wolf was winning. My chances were all but gone.

Then my foot slipped.

**Elysium Oak's POV: (F7)**

I had two throwing knifes strapped on to my chest from the makeshift belt I had created. Those knives and a few precious supplies had gotten me this far. I stood, resting, on top of a tree. Below me were voices. I was slowly tracking the careers. I hoped to put an end to their victory and feasting. One of them set up a fire. They had no need for stealth, no one would cross them.

But here, from my vantage point I could take a couple out before they even blinked. My district 7 shirt was a medium shade of brown, perfect for blending into the trees. I unlatched the small rope and wire that held me to the tree. Deep breaths. I was as silent as death itself.

"Where's Beam?" One of the tributes asked. I thought it was Rex, but then I quickly realized it was Dink. Dink had given me the creeps earlier. But something about both of them wasn't right. The others looked vaguely concerned.

"She didn't come back with you?" Copper asked, idly polishing a sword. Once I'd killed them all, I'd be able to take their weapons. I was looking forward to a better selection. My two knives wouldn't do.

Suddenly I heard a loud beeping noise. It was coming from nearby. In fact, I was pretty sure that it was coming from my tree. "Gamemakers…" I whispered, barely audible enough for even myself to hear. I whirled my head around, trying to find the source of the noise. It was loud and annoying. I could tell the careers heard it too.

Which meant they were being led straight to me!

The tree seemed natural. No, something I had was emitting the noise. Then it hit me: they embedded a tracker into every tribute in the arena. What if, somehow they could control them. Make them…do things. Things that would certainly get me killed.

"Shh!" The small girl from 2 said. "Listen. It's nearby." She said quietly, reaching for a dagger at her hip. The boy from 4 grabbed a large trident and followed her. I knew that if I moved, I'd die. But if I stayed, I'd die too. I had to take whatever option let me kill more of them. I quickly swung my bag over my shoulder and placed a knife in each hand. I swerved then jumped out of the tree. I landed with a thud into the clearing in the maze.  
>"THERE!" the boy called, pointing at me with a grin. I threw one of my knives, not bothering to aim. My arm was still giving off the signal, but the careers could find me even without it. There was little cover here. The other careers mobilized, grabbing the first weapon in sight.<p>

I ran as fast as I could, taking a left turn then right, then right again. I had no idea where I was going. I just had to get to safety. 4 was in the lead, chasing after me like I was some game, and he was the hunter. I cursed out loud, not bothering if anyone heard me. Screw them, I was dying anyway.

Up ahead were two paths. One to the left, the other to the right. One probably led to safety, the other death. I chose the left path, skidding the corner, being confronted by trees on either side. Then I saw the dead end. Which would literally be the dead end. Of me.

The boy from four came into sight. At least I'd go with a bang. As soon as I spotted him, I threw my last knife, then looked down to see his trident sticking out of my body. I felt it only a few seconds later. Piercing and painful, I fell to my knees. The tracker finally fell silent. Whoever had killed me knew this was a fatal injury. I knew it too. My eyes closed, I didn't bother seeing if my dagger had struck true. I heard footsteps. I wasn't sure if they were coming towards me or away. I didn't care. Blood covered my hands, sticky and warm. I didn't have the strength left to pull the trident out of my stomach. At last I surrendered my last breath, letting oblivion take me over.

**Dead:**

**Elysium & Lysemet: indirectly assassinated by the Capitol**

**Elysium: Killed by Trident**

**Lysemet: Fell off cliff**


	37. Day 3: Allies

**Day 3: Allies**

**Cinnamon Ruther's POV: (F8)**

I had no idea what time it was when I woke up. We were sitting together near where the waters were. I could hear the stream rushing around us. I felt around the grass, letting my senses lead me to the water. I plunged my hands in, splashing my face. I knew enough not to drink it without distilling it first.

"Darwin?" I murmured quietly. "You awake?" I heard a small groan in reply. I smiled. "You were supposed to be keeping watch!"

"Sorry!" He said, sleep heavily distorting his voice.

"What time is it?" I asked him.

"The sun hasn't even risen yet."

"Oh. Heh. Sorry." I apologized. Ever since arriving in the arena, my internal clock had been messed up. My stomach growled, rather loudly. "Do we have any food?"

"Not really." I heard my friend say. "We ate the last of the provisions last night." We hadn't been able to grab too much at the cornucopia. Mainly due to me. Darwin ran to grab my hand and lead me away from the bloodbath. But by doing so, had only been able to take a small knapsack filled with an apple, some crackers, and dried meat. But by day 3, all of that was gone.

"Maybe we could hunt or fish or something." I suggested cheerfully. "I can't really hunt, but if we can make a small fishing pole, I could probably do that."

"You probably could. Good thinking, Cinny." I could detect some false happiness in his voice. He knew that I couldn't do much. And we didn't have any supplies to make a fishing pole. By allying himself with me, he essentially cast his own death sentence. A bitter thought.

But I didn't want to think about dying. No matter how grim the situation was. "Shall we set off?" I asked, standing up, with a stretch. In the maze, for that's what Darwin told me we were in, there was no breeze. The high walls prevented any breeze from carrying itself inside. I missed the feeling of the wind in my hair. The smell of freshly baking bread, back home. The sound of the village on market day.

"Yes, we should. This way." He said, grabbing my hand. His hands were rough from work, especially compared to my smooth hands, that had never known the feel of labor. But as he held my hand, and we walked onwards, I felt perfectly at peace.

**Angela Kramer's POV: (F2)**

I walked up to Dink, early on the morning of our third day in the arena. We were the first two awake. I had kept the last watch, so my eyes were barely open. "Can I speak to you. In private?" I whispered, careful not to wake the others up. He shrugged, following me into the forest.

"What's your problem?" He asked, eyebrows raised. I frowned.

"Why did you kill Beam?" Dink opened his mouth in protest. "Ah- Not so fast. I know you killed her, Dink. You've got messy cleanup skills." I sighed. "You left her body near the river. Don't worry, I disposed of it, made sure no one saw it before the Gamemakers took it away. But I want to know why you did it."

"She was on to us." He said simply.

"On to us, or on to you?" He glared at me. "Ah. At you then."

"Is that all?" He asked me, unzipping his backpack and pulling out a loaf of bread. He pulled off a piece of it, handing one to me.

"I'll pass." I said, raising an eyebrow. It wasn't a matter of trust…well actually it was. Dink and I were almost alike. And that meant I couldn't trust him at all. "And not quite. We need to figure out when to make our move."

"When were you thinking?"

"Two days."

"So soon?" His voice was doubtful. He leaned against a tall tree, carefully chewing his piece of bread. I noticed a dagger strapped to his belt, and some other small weapons in his backpack. I always carried a few knives on me, but I was without my large sword. If Dink wanted, he could probably kill me right now. But he wouldn't. He knew I was too valuable to waste. But I had to bide my time, and plan. Because when it came down to it, I knew Dink would kill me in the blink of an eye. Unless, of course, I killed him first…

"It gives us time. The others are valuable. We can use them to kill some of the other tributes, then ditch them and strike out on our own later. Simple."

"Mm…" He muttered, mouth still full with bread. He swallowed, some of his black hair falling into his face. He smelled strongly of herbs and the forest. He blinked his eyes a few times, then looked directly at mine. "Kramer…" He said, seriously. "We have a deal."

**Susanna Maynards' POV: (F10)**

I regretted leaving the forest. But I had heard the voices of careers, and I knew it wasn't safe anymore for me to stay. At least, not for right now. My original plan was gone. Gone when my allies had died. AKA, the boys from 9, 10, and 11. I had tried, and I had failed. And so, that's why I found myself, two days ago, making an alliance with Grace. Well, not so much an alliance, as a pact of mutual survival.

And I would call on the pact later. Seeing as she was one of the only non-careers I could actually imagine surviving, it was a wise move. She seemed honorable enough, and had no other alliances. I wondered who else I could approach. I had a long sword, and had even found a bow and arrow at the cornicopia. It wasn't my best weapon, but I could manage it. Who could I make a pact with? Who was left? I made a mental list.

_District 1, 2, and 4 are all out. Careers, the lot of them. _

_District 3, already have Grace, but the boy wouldn't work. He runs too much, seems too inexperienced._

_District 6, the girl's dead, the guy I don't trust._

_District 8, already allied with each other._

_District 12, allied._

Was there really no one else? Wait... I had forgotten 7. The girl had died, Elysium, but the boy was still alive. He had seemed okay. Decent with the weapons. If I found him, maybe I could persuade him to be on my side! What was his name again? Well-something? It didn't matter. But the hard part would be finding him.

I walked slowly through the maze. I was stuck in the frigid arctic climate. The clothes the gamemakers had given us weren't enough to combat the cold temperatures here. It was a shame I hadn't found a blanket before. I did have a backpack filled with enough food to last me another day, a flashlight, a canteen, water purifiers, a length of rope, a knife, and a small packet of cloth for bandages. I opened the canteen, almost empty, and filled it with snow. I held it close to my body, and tied it unto my back, with the rope. Hopefully, what little body heat I had left would melt it.

And then I ran into someone. I hadn't been looking where I was going, and I ran straight into a boy, who apparently hadn't been looking around either. I quickly drew my sword, and the boy stared at my carefully. Then I realized who I was looking at. Fate had thrown the boy from district 7 in my path.

"Look, I think there's been a misunderstanding here..." He said, looking at the sword. He was unarmed. He was tall, with dirty blonde hair and strikingly blue eyes. He wore dark brown camo pants and a green shirt, with a ripped jacket over it. Small drops of blood litered it, but he seemed unarmed. Just on edge. He looked like he had been through a lot.

"Yes." I said, choosing my words carefully. "I think there has. You're Well...din. Aren't you?" The name jumped out at me suddenly.

"Yep, that's me. Who're you?" He asked.

"Someone who could kill you right now. Does that bother you?"

"Not really. I've already stared death in the face in these games, and it ran away. I'm not too worried right now. The worst you could do is kill me." I was impressed.

"You have an alliance, District 7?"

"Nope. You're not looking for one, are you?" He asked, his voice doubtful and he was still a bit jumpy looking.

"I might be."

"Why are you even offering?" I laughed.

"First, I could kill you right now. Second, you seem capable enough. And third, I like your attitude." I lowered my sword, as he stepped forward.

"Why not." He said with a reluctant smile, and we shook hands.


	38. Day 3: Nemesis

**Author's Note: **I am diabolical sometimes. Hehehe. If you're observant, you'll see it. Anyway, sorry for the wait. By the way, writing a new FF (pokemon, believe it or not). Might come out in the near/distant future. Who knows? Not me! If you like reading my drabbles (and if you haven't read them- read them!) I have a new poll! It concerns the next Hunger Games Fic I'll be writing! New covers are nice! Sorry for the shortness. I'm trying to get as many POVs as I can! ~Jazzy

P.S. R&R&R?

**Day 3: Nemesis**

**Rex Reed's POV: (M1)**

I woke up with a start, immediately realizing something was wrong. My hand automatically reached for the sword I slept next to. There wasn't a stranger in our camp. In fact, the problem was not who was there, but rather who was missing.

"Dink." I muttered under my voice. "I should've known the traitor would have ditched us. And with the little murderess too." I slung my pack over my shoulder, grasping my sword with my right hand. Copper and Trident still lay sleeping. Peacefully. Copper's blonde hair formed a halo over her head. If she thought her beauty would let her win, she was wrong. If I had to, I'd kill her without a thought. That went for Trident too.

I wasn't sure which way they went, but I noticed small indentations on the ground. I followed them, all senses on alert. Sure enough, I heard voices up ahead.

"...ditch them. Strike out on our own..." I recognized Kramer's voice. Silence for a few brief moments. I edged closer to where the noises came from. The trees forming the maze walls allowed me some cover. A few vines draped across my face.

"We have a deal." Dink said. _I knew it!_ I thought with triumph. _They're betraying us. Now that I know their secrets..._ It would be easy to convince the others of their treachery. No one wanted Kramer in the group in the first place, and Dink made everyone nervous. I was almost certain now that Beam had been killed by one of them. We had never recovered the body, and her face had been in the sky yesterday night.

Rustling of leaves.

They were heading back!

I shrank into the tree more, hoping that the branches and leaves would give me enough cover. Kramer passed by first. She was small. I could see it more now then ever. She wore a bloodthirsty look on her face. She soon left my sight. Just 30 seconds later, Dink slunk by me. I closed my eyes.

The branches were pulled from my face.

"Rex. What are you doing?" Dink asked me with a smirk. He had caught me.

My blue eyes sprang open. I narrowed them. "I could ask you the same." I replied evenly, one eyebrow raised. Dink didn't know how much of their conversation I had heard. I pushed off of the tree, walking forward. Dink had no choice but to step back as I walked towards him.

"I'm not the one hiding behind a tree."

"I'm not the one discussing secret plans without the rest of them." I pointed towards the camp. Everyone was probably waking now. It'd be best to head back. Dink just glared at me. "And Dink-" I said, starting to walk back. "I'm watching you."

**Phoenix Thatro's POV: (M3)**

At least I had eaten something. I had run far away from every voice I had heard. I hadn't even stopped to get water along the way. But late last night, a small golden parachute fell out of the sky, handing me a loaf of bread. It was good. I had then promptly hidden the parachute. For days I had been wandering around the maze. Everywhere I went seemed to lead to a dead end. Suddenly, my surroundings changed from dense jungle to arctic mountain.

"Not. Fair." I said, as a gust of wind chilled me to the bone. I considered turning back, and heading towards the jungle again, but decided against it. There were plenty of people in the jungle. The careers, for example. No, turning back would mean certain death. So, onward I continued. Fearless Phoenix.

Not really.

The snow covering the ground left footprints where I had stood. I mentally swore, starting to kick up snow where I had been. I didn't want anyone tracking me. And that's when it hit me. There was a water source! In fact, I was standing on it! I grasped the snow, and held it in my hands. I breathed on it, trying to get it to melt. Finally, I just shoved some in my mouth, letting it melt there. It was extremely cold, but it was water.

The oddest thing happened. Instead of having my thirst quenched, I actually felt thirstier then before. "Screw that." I muttered. "At least I had some water. That should hold me off for... three days?" I tried to remember what I had learned. Was it 7 days without water or 3? They never taught you that sort of thing at school. All we ever learned was how to wire things and build computer screens.

"And look where that knowledge got me." I chuckled, wiping the snow off of my pants. Great. Now I had bone-chillingly cold wet pants on.

Sometimes, I really hated my life.

**Welldin Onevery's POV: (M7)**

I had made a deal with the devil, hadn't I? By accepting her deal, I had just put all my options in one basket. Of course, if I hadn't, I'd be dead. Maybe. I still wasn't sure if Susanna would kill someone. We had made camp in the maze, moving to the Lava region. She had a multitude of stuff. Knives, food, blankets, daggers, swords, and I even noticed a bow and arrow, complete with fancy red-fletched arrows.

I sat myself down on a lava rock, placing the backpack she had handed me next to me. I looked at her, expecting her to say something. She remained silent. She had her brown hair thrown into a ponytail. Her light grey eyes reflected the bright red of the firey landscape. Her cargo pants had been shortened, manually, by use of a thin rope and knife holes. Convertable for hot and cold weather. Clever. She turned around, feeling my gaze.

"Can I help you?" She asked sarcastically.

"Well, what are we going to do?" I asked with a sigh

"Survive." I quieted at her reply.

"...I know that. But how?"

"Do you have any qualms about killing people?" Her eyes were dead serious. I was sure she had probably killed someone here already.

I shook my head. "Not if it gets me back home."

"Good." She said simply. She tossed me a water canteen. "Drink. We can't have you getting dehydrated."

"Thanks..." I muttered, taking a sip of the precious water. The area around us was stiflingly hot. Lava bubbled nearby. I didn't like this place.

"We're going to be on the move constantly. Stay in one place to long and we're gonners." It made sense. I just hoped that she was right. While some part of my body said not to trust her, the other said I needed to. She was my hope of getting back home.

**Angel Malet's POV: (F12)**

After running into that boy in the lava fields, Krow and I decided to move. It was probably a good move. There was a small ammount of food in the lava fields, and the temperature was uncomfortably hot. We needed water and food. Our small ammount of food supplies were exausted yesterday. We both accepted the awful truth.

"Krow, we need to go to the River Lands." I said simply. I suppressed a shudder. I didn't trust a river. It was unyielding with its current, deathly deep, and probably really cold.

"I know." He looked down, his hair fell into his face. He didn't brush it out. He was taller then me by a lot, I noticed as I walked beside him.

"I don't want to go."

"I know that too."

"I know you don't want to go."

He laughed. "I don't think it's a good idea, but we need to. It's probably got a lot of people there. It's the only source of water I've seen so far." He had a good point. I suddenly wanted to go much less then before. He sensed my discomfort, and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry." He looked at me, his silver eyes full of warmth. "I will protect you. I won't let anything harm you. I promise." I raised my gaze to him.

"I know."


	39. Day 3: Sleepless Night

**Author's Note: **Hello everyone! Here's the next chapter, and the last of Day 3! It's pretty crazy that no one has died. What's up with that right? I can't have that! So I guarantee that Day 4 will have death! Yay? Please Read, Review, and Recommend! Also, check out "75 Games, 75 Drabbles"! I just featured the 57th Games! (It was really difficult picking the POV…) ~Jazzy

**Day 3: Sleepless Night**

**Adri Senicus' POV: (M6)**

I wouldn't say that I was in mourning. In fact, I felt no sorrow for Dusty anymore. I didn't feel much of anything. All her death did was remind me of why I avoided feelings in the first place. I fingered the edge of my knife, watching the screen silently. No images scrolled onscreen. I frowned. The gamemakers wouldn't be happy. Tomorrow they would expect death.

The knife accidentally cut me. I dropped it noiselessly. A small drop of bright red blood appeared on my finger. I wiped it on my shirt. I sat in the underbrush of the jungle maze. I was in a dead end, but I didn't care. If anyone, or anything, approached me, I would slaughter them mercilessly.

I felt a burning desire to find out who killed Dusty. And once I found them, I would slowly kill them. Make a show out of it. I found a few poisonous berries and smeared them on a couple of my spare knives. I felt ready to take anything out. Growls in the distance. "Come and get me." I whispered.

I watched a shadowy figure slink through the darkness. It stood not too far away, staring at me with green, unblinking eyes. I knew it was a mutt, and that it wasn't friendly. With a roar, it jumped out at me, claws outstretched. I dodged its attack and sliced at it with the newly poisoned daggers. It growled a protest, wincing in pain. I lunged back at it, giving it one last stab. It fell down and slowly died. I watched its furry chest rise and fall, until it stopped.

A rush of satisfaction flooded me. I closed my eyes, walking back to my corner and sat down. It was a good distraction. I leaned against the wall, waiting for anything else to happen. Tonight I knew I wouldn't be able to fall asleep.

**Trident Solvary's POV: (M4)**

I was on watch duty. I had to stay awake for a few more hours before waking up Rex, so he could watch. Even though we were the most powerful force in the games, we couldn't let our guard down. There were some dangerous tributes out there, not many, but some.

I looked at our camp. It was one person short, since Beam mysteriously died. I suspected it was one of our own, but I dared not to accuse anyone. I missed Beam. She was like a bit of home. She even reminded me a little of Claire. What would she be thinking, I wondered. She was always smarter than me. Would she have left the Careers? I admit I was thinking about it. But I knew this was a bad time to do it. I needed to wait just a few more days.

My hand felt my weapon eagerly. I set the trident back down on the ground. My eyes wandered to the other Careers. Rex snarled in his sleep, his red hair thrown across his face. I could see his sword tucked neatly under his pillow. A little ways away was Copper. Copper looked like the pretty type of girl, but behind her blonde curls was a fierce personality. I had seen her spear a bird earlier today. She was a dead-shot. But in her sleep she was quiet and vulnerable.

Then there was Dink. He lay perfectly still, his black hair orderly, unlike Rex's. Dink seemed to smirk in his sleep. I wondered what he was dreaming of… killing people? I couldn't see his weapons, but I knew Dink wouldn't be parted from them. He must have them hidden.

Angela was the last one in our group of five. Her long black hair was tied into a ponytail by a length of rope. She held on to her knife sheath like it was a teddy bear or something. She creeped me out, if I haven't mentioned it before. No twelve year old girl should be that bloodthirsty.

I desperately wanted to build a fire, warm myself, and sit with the crackling glow, but I remained motionless. As much as I wanted comfort, I really didn't want to be killed. I sighed. I had 3 more hours of this torture until I could finally sleep…

**Grace Hahn's POV: (F3)**

I wish I had a bow. I had found a few arrows lying around the arena, quite careless of someone, but had nothing to shoot them with. But then again, archery wasn't my strongest suit. Instead, I stood on top of a glacier, sword lying next to me. The temperatures here were freezing. I pulled a blanket over my shoulders. My water bottle was filled with snow. I wasn't thirsty, but when the water melted, I'd need it.

I had caught a rabbit early, only because it was slow though. I dispatched it with my throwing knife. Earlier I had cooked it over a fire. I would never be that desperate again. It was a risk not worth taking. But I had to admit, I enjoyed eating rabbit meat for dinner.

At this moment, all I cared about was surviving. I tried not to think of the deal I had made with Susanna. Who knew if that would come to haunt me? She seemed like she could take care of herself.

My eyes wouldn't close. They stubbornly remained open, even as I lay on the frigid ground. I willed myself to go to sleep, but my body wouldn't obey. I was on alert. I heard every noise, and immediately reached for my sword. Tomorrow I would need to relocate. I had only seen the Ice, the Fire, and the Water. It gave me hope that there would be a forest. I would be much more comfortable hiding in a tree then on top of a glacier.

I rested on my back and counted the stars as I drifted slowly into sleep…


	40. A Cup of Coffee

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the wait, I've been at fencing camp (6 hours a day) all week. I will not be able to update for around 8 days after this either. And I am not sure how much I can update until the start of July. But on the bright side, I am working on an Avengers fanfic! Please Read and Review! ~Jazzy

P.S. Sorry it is so short!

**Day 4: A Cup of Coffee**

**William Everstone's POV:**

My eyes felt heavy. Apparently, even though we weren't supposed to "interfere" in the arena, we still had to monitor it. And by "we", I meant "me."

"William. I'm going to go talk to the President. You keep tabs here," Head Gamemaker Drake had said. "It'll only be for an hour or so." That had been 12 hours ago. No one was coming to take the next shift.

With a sigh, I poured myself another cup of coffee. Hundreds of screens decorated the walls. I zoomed in on a few, sending the shots directly to the film editors. Most all of the Tributes were sleeping. They didn't have to be awake at 2 in the morning, unlike some people…

I noticed one of the advanced group members was keeping watch. Slowly, he was starting to doze off. Briefly, I thought of waking him. Sending wolves or tigers to attack. _No. No interference, _I chided myself. _Besides, when did you get this bloodthirsty?_ I was starting to regret becoming a gamemaker in the first place.

They promised a life of glory and honor. An exciting life filled with brainstorming and genius. They said the pay would be nice too. But I realized what they had left out. They never told you about the killing. How you decided who lived and who died. You controlled the arena. No one should have that power. I wondered how many peop- no, tributes- Head Gamemaker Drake had killed. One other thing they taught you was that the tributes weren't real people. They were expendable. They didn't matter.

It was infuriating.

And I was tired of it. This would be my first and last games. If they didn't fire me, I would quit. I couldn't live like this. And truthfully, I didn't want to sleep anymore. If I slept, I knew I would dream of those I had killed. The rebellious girl from district 9, and the criminal girl from 7. I had been given orders to murder them, and I had obeyed. What would it have cost me to not kill them? My job? Maybe my own life...

But it would have been worth it. These games made monsters of everyone.

Families lost their children. Teens murdered each other to survive. And the gamemakers. They sat back and relaxed, enjoying each and every death. I had been blinded, but now I could see. I wouldn't let any more tributes die by my hands. I would have to save them. Somehow.

The phone rang.

I took a brief sip of coffee and picked up.

"Gamemaker Everstone. Who is this?" I asked.

"This is President Tyrannus." I nearly dropped the phone from shock. Taking a moment to first catch my breath, I replied.

"W-what do you want, Mr. President?"

"I feel I am speaking for Head Gamemaker Drake when I say that the games are...progressing...too slowly. I would like the action to pick up a bit. If you know what I mean."

"I-I think so..." I stuttered. "But, sir, if you were not aware, we are operating under Plan Zeta." Certainly the President wouldn't override the Plan... I was safe, wasn't I?

"I understand. That changes nothing. We cannot let these games be at a standstill. Kill if need be."

The line went dead, and I silently cursed.


	41. Note About Updates!

Hi readers!

I just wanted to make an announcement, about my writing and stuff. Don't worry, I'm not leaving. :) But I want to talk a bit about updating! So here's the lowdown:

**CURRENT FICS:**

**75 Games, 75 Drabbles: **I plan to finish up this story in the next few months. Expect updates 2-4 times a week. Nearing the end! I will update either today or tomorrow!

**Better Lost Than Dead: **I don't have the EXACT numbers, but I expect there to be about 10 days total. Instead of writing 4 parts a day, I will probably only be writing 2 parts, as I kill off more and more characters. I know who is my top three, but I don't know much else. I'll probably update this story once every week or every other week. Hopefully get the next update out soon!

**The Potion Master's Son: **HELLO. I've been gone for a while, yes? Well I plan to work on this story soon! Expect new chapters as 75 draws to a close. I actually want to rewrite my story before updating the chapters. This will mean: more details, more dialogue, and MOAR DRAMA. Hopefully the first revision will come soon, and after I'm done revising, new chapters will be posted.

(P.S. I'm not sure if I will write the sequel "the Half-Blood Slytherin" or not. What do you all think?)

**COMING SOON:  
>Smudged: <strong>This is my avengers story! I have the first three chapters written. I will start publishing soon, I'm not sure if I'll publish this chapter before Avengecraft or not. It doesn't really matter to me. But this one will be really fun! I already am planning a prequel and sequel to it! (Inked and Erased) Gonna be a good one, and my first shot at writing Avengers!

**Avengecraft: **Just came up with this one recently. It's my first crossover. It's a Minecraft/Avengers mix. I've wanted to write a MC fic for a while, so stay tuned. It'll also be a bit of a comedy. Not sure how long-running it will go. First chapter is still being written, but basic plot is set.

**Doctor Haiku: **Hehehe. First poetry fic. I've always liked haikus. And I like the Doctor! So combine the both, and you get Doctor Haiku! Just a series of randomly selected topics all about Doctor Who! Yay!

**PLANNED:**

**Timeturner: **I want to rewrite and republish this guy. It's been sitting dead and incomplete on my profile for a while. DEPRESSING.

**The Champion & The Rival: **(title pending) This is my pokefic. I've been fiddling around with it for a while, but I can't seem to get it… right. I might just rewrite the whole thing first. OOOOOH. Maybe I'll get a betareader….HM….

**Destined: **This is my drabble-inspired fic! THE RESULTS ARE IN: THE WINNER IS….. DRABBLE 8! (Which won by only 1 vote, I might add.) So this will be written in a few months, then published.

Anyway! Thank you, my loyal readers! I love you all! Thank you for reviewing and favoriting, and being there for me!

If you have any questions, review or PM me, and I will PM you with a reply! ~Jazzy


	42. Day 4: The Hunt Is On

**Author's Note: **DEATH will be happening on day 4. Not telling when. But expect it. Bwahahaa. There will only be two parts to day 4, but they will be longer than normal. So yay? Please review! ~Jazzy

P.S. Please look at my newest story, Smudged! It's an Avengers fic, which can be harder to "get noticed." So the more views & reviews, the better!

**Day 4: The Hunt is Afoot**

**Copper Lyn's POV: (F1)**

I scowled, wrapping up my bedroll. "Copper, think fast!" Trident yelled as he threw an orange at my head. I caught it without blinking. _I feel so useless, _I thought, digging my nails into the orange's soft skin. I ripped off the skin, breaking the orange and placing a juicy piece into my mouth.

"This has got to stop." Rex Reed said suddenly. He sat on an overturned log, surveying us. I felt his cold eyes fall on me. I gave a smile.

"What has got to stop?" Dink replied. I felt the tension between the two.

"This," Rex gestured towards the group. "We're failing as careers. Look at us! Sitting around, _lounging._" He spat the word out. "We should be hunting down the other tributes. I know you all feel the same way." Angela ran her finger down the dull side of her blade, as Rex spoke.

"I agree." Dink said. I was shocked. How could the two be…agreeing? "Let's go out now. Pick out our targets and attack. But not just that," he paused dramatically. "let's make a show out of it. Kill them all dramatically. You know the audience loves it." He smiled. He had to have some ulterior motives…

"Fine." Rex said, trying to regain control of the conversation. "Copper, stay guard. Kramer, you and Trident go out. Dink and I will pair up."

"Wha-" I began my protest.

A glare from Rex silenced me. The other four grabbed their gear and weaponry, a few snacks and water bottles as well. Angela paused next to me, whispering in my ear, "Tough luck, blondey." And then she strode away, strapping another knife on her belt. I bit back calling out another retort. _Not worth it._

"If anyone's around, kill them." Rex called, without looking back. He walked out of the forest clearing, into the maze, Dink following him. _That's not going to end well, _I thought with a snort. Angela and Trident walked in the opposite direction, towards where I believed the snow realms to be. The jungle wasn't the quietest place to be, I thought as a bird shrilled overhead.

Anyone could probably sneak up on me. I clutched my sword a bit tighter just thinking about it. We didn't have too many supplies, a lot less then most Careers would. We had enough food for the 5 of us for at least a week, if we rationed. Weapons-wise we had enough. Everyone had a couple knives and we had plenty swords and spears. Trident even got his own trident! Dink was pleased to see a small bundle amongst the weapons, earlier. I was pretty sure that it contained poisons. We all had some knowledge of each others skills. We talked a bit about the Gamemaker sessions. Dink never contributed to the conversation, but Angela once told me that she knew what happened. I didn't question how she got the information, but the important part was this: Dink Marrow was a murderer. Even before the games.

Did that scare me?

Just a bit.

**Darwin Michaels' POV: (M8)**

"You awake?" Cinny's voice asked.

"Yes, I'm up." I smiled, even though she couldn't see it. "You hungry?"

"How long have you been awake?" She stretched, pulling the blanket off of her. Her light brown hair was messy and thrown about randomly. Even in the Hunger Games, she looked beautiful. _Stop it, Darwin! _I chided myself. _You're in the Hunger Games. There's no time to muse about what Cinny looks like. _

"Not too long."

"Liar. You've been up all night, haven't you?" She had that ability to see through any of my lies. I should've known that lying was futile around her.

"Fine. I was keeping watch."

"Why didn't you wake me up? I could've kept watch too! Well... listened..." She revised her statement, puzzlement expressed in her face.

"You looked so cute asleep. I couldn't dare to wake you up." She laughed. "Here, we still have some of that fish from yesterday. It's basically finished drying out." I hadn't wanted to risk a fire, so instead we dried up our fish. We still remained, hopelessly lost, in the water section of the maze. But I wasn't complaining or anything.

"Yum," she bit into the small section of fish I gave her. "Can we try and go somewhere else today? The smell of water and grass gets old eventually. Come to think of it, so does the sound of a 'babbling brook.'"

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea. We've stayed here far too long." I took a smaller piece of fish and ate it slowly, trying to savor it. It tasted pretty awful, actually, but I needed the protein.

"Help me up?" She asked, extending her hand after we had finished eating. I stood up myself, and helped to pull her up. I was slightly worried about moving on. We didn't have any weapons other then a small dagger I had found on the ground. Cinny was completely unarmed. I had to stick close to her. I couldn't let any harm come to her.

"Right or left?" I playfully asked.

"Um... right. It sounds less 'watery' I suppose..." She grinned. She placed her hand in mine, and we walked towards what I hoped wasn't another dead end...

**Phoenix Thatro's POV: (M3)**

I suppose it was my own fault that I was starving. Here I was, stuck back in the lava-zone, with no food and no water. I had no provisions from the Cornucopia. I was an idiot. I didn't even have a water bottle to store the water that I had found in. Like some directionless fool, I had gone from blessed waters back to flaming death.

I sat on the rocky ground, sweating. It was probably 100 degrees here, and I felt awful. I rolled up my cargo pants to try and relieve me from the heat. No such luck. My stomach growled and my tongue was parched.

"If you've got anything, it'd really help out right now..." I suggested. It wasn't the first time I had asked. Earlier I had lucked out by finding water, but now I was lost. I had no idea how to refind the water area. I stared blankly at the ground, no will to move.

It had been almost 3 days since I had found food.

On the ground, I noticed movement. It was a small salamander! It was long and skinny, a dull brown color. "Hello there..." I murmured, trying not to scare it off. If I could catch it, I could eat. Food sounded really great right now... It scuttled a bit closer. It was fast, but I was faster. My hand darted towards it, capturing it. It was surprisingly sticky.

I had no idea how to kill it. Maybe I could choke it...? All of a sudden, my hands felt like they were on fire. I dropped the salamander quickly, staring at my hands in shock. The salamander had somehow set itself on fire!

It ran away from me, extinguishing the flames. I rubbed my hands on the ground, trying to get rid of the burning sensation. Angry red marks appeared on my palms. "Ow..." I winced. It really hurt.

That salamander wasn't an ordinary creature, I realized. It was a mutt! An evil interpretation created by the gamemakers. What a sick bunch they were! I was only trying to get food to survive, and instead I got a third degree burn!

And I was much hungrier than before.

I noticed a small sound of bells. I glanced upwards and grinned. A small silver parachute was heading towards me! I jumped up and grabbed it, but then realized how much that hurt my hands. I set it down on the ground, trying desperately to ignore the pain that shot through my hands as I unwrapped it.

It was a small bottle of water, probably only a half-gallon. I had to use it wisely. Then it struck me! I uncapped it and spread a small ammount on my hands. The pain slowly faded away. I watched the burn marks slowly wash away. My mentor was a genius! These weren't ordinary burns. They could be counter-acted by water! I smiled once more as I took a sip of the water.

"Thanks."

**Dink Marrow's POV: (M2)**

Why did Rex do such an idiotic thing? Obviously, he didn't think that I would kill him. I wondered if I would. We were alone, heading towards the river, and no one was there to stop me. I needed him out of the way, after all. Maybe it'd be better to speed up the plan. Rex suddenly stopped and looked at me.

"Okay, now that we're far enough from the others, I think it's time we had a talk." He scowled. His red hair was carefully tucked behind one ear. And I noticed the weapons he had on him. I wasn't sure if he noticed all of mine. I had three different poisons, five knives, and two cloths. Perfect for causing death.

"What would you like to talk about?" I asked, leaning myself against a nearby tree. We were close enough to the water to hear the rushing of the streams.

"I want you to know your place." He started. "I'm the leader here, you've got to ob-"

"Who died and made you leader?" I snarled. "Last time I checked, we didn't have an election."

"Well, Beam died. Isn't that enough authority for me to assume control? I'm better then any monster like you!"

"Are you accusing me of something?" My voice dropped low. My fingers itched closer towards my weapons. I didn't draw them. Not yet, anyway. "And don't start thinking that I'm the only monster around here."

"You're right. Kramer's a monster too."

"Why feel the need to drag her into this conversation, Rex?"

"Why do you feel the need to discuss things in private with her, Dink?" He looked antsy to fight too. "Got any secret plans you don't want to share?"

"Why do you care?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Because I care about this group. Even if you don't."

"Oh, don't act like that. I know you don't care about them. You don't care about anyone." I got louder. "Stop fooling yourself. I know who you're really like, Rex Reed. You may act like a polite gentleman, but you're just as sick as the rest of us. And while you may have the others and the whole world fooled, know this: I know what you're like. And you may think you're watching me closely, but I'll tell you that I'm watching you even closer. And don't be fooled for one second into thinking that you're safe. Because one day, maybe not now, I will kill you. Slowly."

At this, we both drew our weapons, staring at each other. He had no need for words. And I had said all of mine. What was said next would be said by our swords.

Then I heard voices and footsteps.


	43. Day 4: In Other News

**Author's Note: **I can be quite nefarious. Proof? Last chapter's cliffhanger. Oh? You need more proof? Imma continue the suspense by transporting you into the minds of some other people before resolving the cliffhanger! Bwahaha! Reviews = "writers caffeine" = quicker chapters! ~Jazzy

P.S. Yes, it IS a bit shorter then normal... Sorry.

**Day 4: In Other News…**

**Krow Haliss' POV: (M12)**

"You know, you're awful with directions," I looked at Angel suspiciously. "I knew you didn't want to go to the river lands, but this is getting ridiculous!" I gestured at our surroundings. Everywhere was snow. Lots and lots of snow. We'd been travelling for an entire day- in the wrong direction.

"It's not my fault that we're in a maze! You're supposed to get lost in them!" Angel snapped.

I sighed. "Sorry. Maybe we should take a break. Before we get snow blindness or something." I sat down on a large chunk of ice. It was freezingly cold here, but you got used to it eventually. Key word: eventually.

"You'll get frostbite if you sit there," Angel smiled.

"My legs will fall off if I don't sit at all!" I retorted with a grin.

"Suit yourself…" she pulled out her water bottle and filled it with snow. "At least we're surrounded by water! Well… frozen water. But water nonetheless!" She exclaimed triumphantly. She grabbed a small chunk of snow and placed it in her mouth.

"Mmm, refreshingly cold…" She murmured. "Ahh! Too cold! Too cold!" She spat the offending snow out, and I couldn't help but start laughing.

"Having trouble?" I asked, once I had stopped laughing, eyebrows raised. She glared at me. Even when angry, she looked quite pretty. Her brown hair was falling behind her, slightly wavy and tangled. She was skinny, probably too skinny, but we were in the Hunger Games. Everyone was skinny here. She noticed me looking at her at paused.

"What's your issue?" She smirked.  
>"N-nothing!" I stammered. "You really shouldn't drink snow though. Supposedly it makes you thirstier…"<p>

"Gee thanks for telling me that now!" She said sarcastically. Yup, still pretty even then. I flicked myself to bring my attention back to Earth. Angel looked at me expectantly. I noticed how she bit her lip when anxious or embarassed. It was kind of cute. I hopped off out of my seat, adjusting my bag.

"Okay. I've sat long enough. We should head out. And I'm pretty sure my bottom's frozen solid."

A few laughs and jokes later, and with that, we continued on…

**Susanna Maynard's POV: (F10)**

I packed up all of my-no our- belongings. It ammounted to two backpacks worth. My backpack contained nearly all of the weapons. I had given Welldin a sword and two daggers, and still had plenty left. I was sure I had the most supplies of any tribute who wasn't a career. My strategy had been simple. Grab all the good stuff while the careers bashed faces in. And I had left a couple scratches on them while I was at it.

"I'm going to miss this place..." Welldin sighed, hoisting up his backpack and satchel.

"Yeah, it was nice, but you know we can't stay. Being in one place for too long can be deadly." I said quietly. "If we settle into a habit, we won't be as alert or vigilant. We need to stay on our toes." The area was covered in rivers and water. "Oh, be sure to fill up your canteen before leaving." I advised.

"Already done," my ally said with a grin.

"The forest isn't too far away, if my directional sense is correct. Should be to our right." I adjusted the straps on my backpack, then slung it across my shoulders. On one of my rope-belt-loops was a sword, and my bow was tied on to the pack.

"Oh good. Forests. I liked forests."

"I thought you might, district 7..." I smirked. "I'll need your skills to manuever properly there."

"Don't they have trees in your district?" He asked. Did he know anything about our district?

"Ha, not really." I paused. "It's covered in open pastures. We take care of livestock. Trees would only get in the way." He shrugged.

"Don't you think the forest will be a bit more dangerous?"

"What do you mean?" I asked, starting to walk. Well followed hesitantly.

"It'll probably have more predators and places to hide. We could be ambushed more easily, and more people would flock there, considering there'll probably be the most indiginous food there." I gave him a look.

"You've really thought this through, haven't you?"

"I'm a pessimist. If there's grim things to think about, I'll think about them," he said with a small laugh.

"What else have you thought of?" By now, we had left our alcove. I turned left up ahead, then right after that, always trying to maintain a good sense of direction.

"Why the forest?"

I grinned. It was now or never. I should tell him. "Because, for once, Welldin, you're going to be the hunter, not the hunted."

**Angela Kramer's POV: (F2)**

I licked my lips as we walked, trying to ignore the awkward silence that had fallen in between me and Trident. He was anxious, I could tell. It was probably my presence that made him so. It was a good feeling, to be feared. It gave one a sense of pride. Someone out there was terrified because of you. What you've done.

"What do you think's going on with the others?" Trident said quietly, breaking the silence. I frowned, disapointed that we had to make conversation. I was working myself up for the inevitable kill that would come.

"Copper, or the Dream Team?" I raised an eyebrow. I had to strain to look at him in the eye. He was much taller than me. An unfortunate side effect of my age.

"Rex and Dink, naturally," he flashed one of his famous smiles. Full of confidence and of arrogance. He was handsome and he knew it. And I was certain all the female Capitol citizens knew it too.

"Well, if I know anything, I know that something bad will happen to them. I'm betting that only one of them will come back." I said, Trident paled.

"You really think they'd kill each other?" He said doubtfully.

"Have you seen the fights they've been in?" I chuckled. "I'd be surprised if they suddenly became friends and acted like that little power struggle never happened. Rex is clever, he's polite but vicious. Dink's sly, invisible, and not afraid to kill. I'm putting my money on District 2 here."

"You think he should've been leader?"

"I'm not saying anything like that. Dink would probably make an awful leader. Not enough people skills anyway. No, but if it came to a face off, I think he'd win."

"You're just saying that, aren't you?" Trident placed his weapon across one shoulder. He suddenly stopped walking. It caught me off guard.

"What do you mean?" I asked slowly. Trident was starting to worry me. How much did he know?

"You're obviously friends with Dink. I've seen you two talk," he winked. I blinked, suddenly disgusted with him. "I know your secret."

"Really?" I shook my head. "It's nothing like that. Now let's keep going. And shut up, we'll scare off the prey." Trident either didn't hear how I addressed the other tributes or didn't care, because he didn't protest.

Really? Me and Dink...? Was he insane? _Well, _I thought, continuing my walk, _at least he was blind enough not to notice what's really going on._

_I'll be glad to get rid of him._


	44. Day 4: Blind Without You

**Author's Note: **Here's your long awaited chapter. As promised, there is death. This scene was really hard for me to write. It might make you cry. So get a box of tissues and a candy bar and read it. And review? ~Jazzy

P.S. Shorter than normal. I know. But it's good.

P.P.S. I cried.

**Day 4: Blind Without You**

**Cinnamon Ruthers' POV: (F8)**

"Shh" I put my finger on my lips, holding back. Darwin stiffened.

"What?" He whispered. I always had liked Darwin's voice. It was so smooth, calming, it made me want to warp myself in it. I could only imagine what he looked like. Probably good looking.

"I hear voices…" In the distance I heard shouts and the sound of metal. People drawing blades. My head darted towards the source of the noise. "It doesn't sound good."

"I don't hear anything…" Darwin mused.

"Of course you don't," I said softly. "Your sense of hearing is pretty dang awful." He stopped a laugh from starting.

"Wait here. I'm going to go look for them. Make sure that they can't get us…" Darwin's warm hand stopped holding mine. Dread filled the pit of my stomach. I didn't want him to let go. There was so much unknown around me. I felt small leaves crunch underneath my shoe. We were essentially out of the river.

"Dar, wait…" I took an unsteady step forward.

"Yes?" He asked sincerely.

"What if they're dangerous? I think I heard weapons being drawn."

Darwin paused for a minute, probably thinking it through. "I need to take the battle to them. If it goes wrong, you can get away. Escape. But if we wait for them to find us, we both die." He breathed deeply. "I don't want to lose you, Cinny."

His hand brushed against mine. I gave a small, uneasy smile. "I can't lose you, Dar."

He laughed a little, like I had just told a joke. "Cin, I came here for you. I knew that I would probably die by volunteering. But I had to come. To make sure that you came home." He approached me, giving me a small kiss on the top of my head. I felt warm inside.

"Don't… don't leave me. I don't want to be blind…." I bashfully lowered my head. "You're my eyes. It's through you that I see the world." I admitted.

"I'll be back. I promise."

He walked away, this time for real. I stood there unmoving. I couldn't go and get him. It was like I was frozen on the spot. I reached out my hands for the nearest object, securing my arms around a tree. I pulled myself in to the branches. In case anyone came after me. Without Darwin nearby, I felt so lost.

His footsteps faded away, and only the whistling of the wind accompanied me. The voices that I had heard faded away too. Were they aware of our presence? Did they know about Darwin and I? I prayed, hoping that my friend would be safe.

Because without him, I was blind again.

**Rex Reed's POV: (M1)**

I looked at Dink one last time. "Do you hear that?" He asked, lowering his voice. His dagger lowered as well. Now would be a good time to strike. I could imagine plunging my sword into his heart, laughing as he fell down dead. But then I heard the voices too.

"Prey…" I muttered. It looked like our confrontation would have to be temporarily delayed. "It's far from over, Dink." I whispered in his ear as I passed him. I walked closer to where the voices had been coming from.

Dink followed me, dagger extended. I heard a faint crunching of dead leaves. Whatever part of the maze the tribute was in, it had to lead to this outlet. Suddenly, I saw movement in the corner of my eye. Down the path was a boy, around 16. His tee shirt identified him as someone from district 8. I ran down the path towards him, obviously startling him. With a small grunt, I plunged the sword into his chest.

He shuddered a little, falling to his knees.

"Easy prey." I laughed. For just a second, I was distracted. That was the only second the tribute needed. With a dying motion, he swiped his dagger at me. It missed, only cutting my arm. I swore, kicking him down to the ground.

"You need to learn to respect your betters." I sneered. The dagger had fallen out of his hand on to the grass around him. I leaned down and picked it up. I studied it as the tribute breathed shallowly. He would die any second now.

I walked away from the dying boy, tossing the dagger in the air and catching it. My arm stung slightly now, and I noticed a small line of blood. No matter. I could fix it. No doubt a parachute would be falling out of the sky to deliver some bandages or something any minute now.

I approached the clearing where Dink stood. "Did you get them both?" He asked.

"Both?" I said, confused.

"That's district 8. The district with the blind girl…? No doubt the girl is somewhere around here. She couldn't have gotten very far…" I scowled. I had forgotten about her. Dink sighed and pulled himself towards the maze opening.

"I'll take care of it!" he said with a small wave.

_Show off._

**Cinnamon Ruther's POV: (F8)**

I shook in the tree. I had heard the voices. I had understood their words. I heard the grunt of the boy. The small cry of Darwin. I couldn't help but let the tears fall down my face. And now someone was coming for me.

I was doomed. Without my vision, I couldn't navigate through this maze. It was like the gamemakers had chosen the one thing I couldn't do. I needed to see Darwin. I needed to feel his face. Hold on to his hand. Was he still alive?

If I was going to die, let me die next to him. I stumbled towards where Dar had gone. I brushed one hand against the maze walls, keeping to the left. I heard the muffled breathing.

I ran over to Darwin, falling to the ground, grabbing his hand. "Darwin," I whispered. I ran my hand over his chest. It was sticky with blood. "Oh Darwin…"

His hand moved a little, it found my own. "…Cinny…" He coughed a little. I sobbed a little, grabbing his hand. No. No. This couldn't be happening. Not to me. Not to Darwin. He was the nicest person around. He couldn't be dying! What kind of sick justice was this? He was the kind of person that we needed in Panem. That I needed.

"Darwin… what is it?" I leaned closer to him. I was sure my hair was covered in blood, but I didn't care.

"I…" A small cough. He was dying. "I… love you." He breathed deeply, then his chest fell silent. I couldn't hear the pulsing of his heartbeat anymore.

"Darwin!" I cried. "No! I…" The tears were coming even faster now. "I love you too…" It was too late. I hadn't told him when he was alive. But it was so true. He was the only person that had ever reached out to me like this. That had _always _put me before himself. And he had been taken from me.

I felt his face. So still. I gently closed his eyes and gave his forehead a kiss. Tears dropped on to his face.

"Well, isn't that just so sweet." Said a sarcastic voice from behind me. I froze. He was back. "I've always enjoyed a good show. However, while many liked the comedies…" He paused. I could imagine a smirk on the stranger's face. "I enjoyed the tragedies."

My chest was still heaving from the crying. I didn't give him the pleasure of a response.

"Have you ever heard of Romeo and Juliet? It's a very old book…" I had never heard of it.

The stranger walked closer. I could hear him breathing on the back of my neck. I was still crouched down over Darwin's body. There was no way I could escape now, but before I could even stand up, I felt the razor sharp sting of a dagger cutting the side of my cheek.

I was on fire. All of a sudden, my cheek was burning. I felt myself going numb there. My heart rate was speeding up faster than any train. The stranger chuckled a little. "Don't worry, Juliet. You'll be with Romeo soon…"

And then I felt myself falling.


	45. Day 4: Goodnight, Sleep Tight, Don't Die

**Author's Note: **I'm going out of town for a week, so don't expect any updates for a while! Just churned this chapter out today. Hope it's somewhat good. 0_o Please review and stuff! ~Jazzy

P.S. Yes, it's short, 'cuz it's more of a filler chapter!

**Day 4: Goodnight, Sleep Tight, Don't Die**

**Welldin Onevery's POV: (M7)**

I sat alone at camp, shivering a little. But no matter how cold it was, I wouldn't risk a fire. Besides, fire and I didn't get along too well. But I was comforted in the trees around me and the familiar forestry. It reminded me a little of home.

I wondered what my other half was doing. Probably cheering me on like some fool. Well, he never cared if he looked like an idiot. I pulled open a backpack and chewed absent-mindedly on a piece of jerky. "Why Susanna? Why leave me here alone? At night?" I whispered, with a hint of anger. She had left almost an hour ago, saying she would find more food, and discover the location of any nearby enemies.

I'm not going to lie, I was nervous. Things came out at night. Mutts, monsters, I shuddered remembering my close encounter in the ice-plains. Not to mention bloodthirsty careers. For a second, I swore I heard the howling of wolves in the distance. I shuddered again.

Yeah, maybe being in an alliance was good, but it had its downsides too. I had weapons, food, and a partner to rely on. But we were also more noticeable, more dependent on each other, and if it came down to the final two… we'd have to kill each other. I knew I wouldn't be able to deceive her. I always stank at lying. So if it came down to me having to kill her… I would fail.

Miserably.

I stood up and stretched my legs, the taste of jerky still lingering. I walked around our cache of supplies. Plenty of things. _Hunter, not the hunted. _The words were haunting. Could I go and kill someone? Yes. I would. I had to get home.

I had to see Brett and Mom and Dad. And Taylor too. She'd miss me. It just wasn't an option anymore, for me to lose. I rethought my earlier idea. Maybe I would have to kill Susanna.

But I sure as hell wouldn't enjoy doing it.

**Trident Solvary's POV: (M4)**

"This sucks." I said to Angela. She glared at me.

"Just shut up. Camp's nearby."

It hadn't gone well. Not only had we not found anyone, we hadn't even found traces of anyone. Our hunting mission had failed miserably. But I was looking forward to a nice warm campfire and plenty of food when we got back.

The sky was dark. I heard the chimes of the screen. "Wait," I said, placing an arm on Angela's shoulder. "Let's see if they were successful?" We both looked at the sky, as the Capitol's logo flashed. There was a face. It had worked! Dink and Rex had probably found someone.

It showed a picture of a girl with light brown hair and pale blue eyes. She was from District 8. I remembered her, she was blind. _Easy kill, _I thought. Of course they had killed her! I was just surprised she lasted that long. But didn't she have a friend…?

My question was answered. The next face was the boy. Dark hair and eyes, and a pensive smile. He had failed in his mission. To protect her. I chuckled a little. The screen turned off with the chime. "Looks like they did it."

"Who knows if it really was them?" Angela sneered.

"Looks like someone is jealous…." I sang, starting to walk again.

"I'm not jealous!" She said. At that moment, I realized that she might kill me then and there. But she restrained herself.

"Oh, sure. Or are you just angry because you haven't seen your boyfriend in a while?" I taunted. It was probably a dumb move to taunt the murderous 12 year old insane girl. But I didn't really care. I could defend myself against her.

"You idiot." She said, suddenly turning around to face me. "I don't love Dink Marrow." Before I could put in a word, she continued. "In fact, I would love to kill him. But I won't. Just like I won't kill you right now. Because I'm exercising control. But if you continue to act like this, I might just lose some of that control, and my knife might just slit your throat." Her eyes were deathly serious.

"So leave me alone." She growled. "Understand?"

I gulped. "Understood."

**Adri Senicus' POV: (M6)**

I still had that red fletched arrow. I drank a few small sips from my water canteen, then quickly stored it again. Knives hung from the latches in my belt. Some were used, some not. I tried not to use the poisoned knives on the animals I would hunt and eat.

I didn't really have any agenda, except for one small thing. I had to find the owner of the arrows. And when I did, I would kill them. I walked through the underbrush, recently having found my way back into the forest biome. I was careful not to break too many branches, lest someone, or something, would find me.

But I had met the mutts before. And they didn't scare me. Then I heard the smallest sound of whispers. I slowly crouched down, and scooted towards the direction of the noise. I could just make out the outline of a boy. He was walking around a campsite. I could see bags of stuff. I stared at the arrow in my hand, even though I had memorized it's every feature. I could identify that arrow anywhere.

And I saw it. Nestled with a group of other arrows, in between bags of stuff. A wooden recurve bow lay on the ground next to a few swords. I noticed the boy was armed with a sword, and probably a couple of other weapons. It would be unwise to attack now.

Though I now knew his location. By the size of the camp, there had to be more of them. I would have to wait. Find the perfect moment to strike at them. Destroy him. But not now. Not in the dark. Not when he was active. Not when he was armed.

But I was certain, this boy had killed Dusty. And he would have to pay.


	46. Phone Call

**Author's Note: **Here's the next chapter, which stars our lovely Gamemaker Intern that you all love so much. I finally finished 75 drabbles (well, 76 at the end), which was great! Please continue to review meh story! ~Jazzy

P.S. bwahahahaha. Short chapter AND a cliffhanger!

**Day 5: Phone Call**

**William Everstone's POV:**

I sat at my desk, eyes heavy from lack of sleep. Even though my shift ended yesterday at 6am, I couldn't sleep. Every time I closed my eyes I could see the arena. Tributes were dying under my hands. I barely got any sleep at all. And then my shift began again at 9 pm. I didn't want to drink any more coffee, so I had a ringing headache from the lack of caffeine.

I really didn't get paid enough for this job. The communicator buzzed. I answered the phone with a tired, 'this is Everstone, current Gamemaker-on-Duty.' Although it sounded more like 'thevetone, cugammadu.'

"Everstone, this is Gamemaker Osiris, speaking on behalf of Head Gamemaker Drake."

I sat up straighter. If he was talking for Drake, it couldn't be good news. "Yes sir?"

"First, I would like to congratulate you for not _completely _screwing the Games up." He began. I could sense small hints of sarcasm. "Although, you must know that plan Zeta is still valid and functioning."

"But sir, I thought that Pre-"

"Don't interrupt." I silenced. "Since the tributes have killed two of their own, we are reenacting plan Zeta. The President had no right to call it off in the first place. He may rule our nation, but we rule the Games. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Gamemaker Osiris."

"Now, don't kill any of the tributes unless you get a direct order from either myself or Head Gamemaker Drake."

"Yes, Gamemaker Osiris."

He hung up without saying goodbye. I dropped the communicator with a sigh and massaged my temples. I exhaled a bit unsteadily. I blinked and looked at the video screens. I clicked a few buttons, centering the cameras in different angles. Nothing really ever happened at night. I suppose that's why I got the job in the first place. Put Everstone wherever he can't mess anything up.

I wanted to be anywhere but here. I couldn't stand being in this place. I didn't want to have control over other people's lives. Especially of children who were just younger then my own age of 20.I felt myself slowly drifting asleep. The snores of tributes and the gentle humming of the electronics created a lullabye.

I was rudely woken up by yet another call on my comm. I picked it up. There was no caller id, which was strange. "Everstone." I said simply. Maybe someone misdialed? No, impossible. Computers did all of the dialing these days. But who would block their ID from me?

"Is this the current Gamemaker on duty?" I couldn't recognize the voice. The line was filled with static, I couldn't even tell if it was a boy or a girl.

"Yes, this is…." I said cautiously.

"I have a question and a demand." Before I could reply or protest, it continued. "First, how can you live with yourself doing what you do?"

I opened my mouth to speak. "No, don't answer." It said quickly. "You'll only incriminate yourself further." I bit my lip.

The voice coughed a little. "Now here is my demand. Release all the tributes currently in the arena, or I will set off a bomb in the center of the Capitol. You have an hour. Contact whoever you need to, but I am deathly serious when I say this. Release them or let your city be decimated and your people mercilessly killed." The line went dead.


	47. Bomb Squad

**Author's Note: **Don't worry, we'll be back in the arena soon. But since this event happened in the middle of the night there isn't much going on with our Tributes. I'll be checking in with them soon. Keep on reviewing and reading! ~Jazzy

**Day 5: Bomb Squad**

**President Tyrannus' POV:**

I dislike being woken up in the middle of the night. However there was no such problem today. For when I received a call, I was already wide awake. I'm not quite sure why I was awake at this early hour. Perhaps it was Hunger Games related, or political struggles I was working out in my head. Either way, when I received a call, I was ready.

It rang with a shrill and brief tone. I picked up the communicator and flicked it open. "President Tyrannus" I spoke with authority.

"Sir, we have a situation." It was the concerned voice of Gamemaker Osiris. Overall a rather dull man who believed he was superior to everyone else. He expected to be made Head Gamemaker as soon as Drake retired. But since I didn't appreciate Osiris, I would never make him Head. It would just make his head even more inflated.

"Well spit it out." I walked over to my balcony window overlooking the Capitol. It was truly a city that never slept. Lights twinkled from all the buildings and I could hear the sounds of partying citizens. No one got rest when the Games were going on.

"Sir, our Gamemaker-On-Duty, Everstone, received a call just a few minutes ago…" He paused. I was tempted to remind him to continue. But I held back. "S-someone called… and said…." The man was breathing deeply and hurriedly.

"Don't go having a heart attack on me, Osiris. Tell me what the man said." I commanded. He pulled himself together.

"He said to release all the tributes in the arena-"

"That man is a fool," I scoffed.

"- That wasn't all sir. He had an ultimatum. He said if we didn't release them in an hour, he would set off a bomb in the heart of the Capitol."

"Was he being serious? Do we know if there is even a chance of this being true?" I sighed. Bombs were not easy to come by. You either needed to be connected into the Capitol's Government or be a bomb technician in the nearby Districts. And you either had to steal it or be quite rich.

"Sir, it could be possible. A factory in District 3 has reported missing stock. All the supplies are related to the creation of a bomb. Though we are not aware of where the bomb was placed," Osiris trailed off.

"I need to speak to Everstone. I need all the information about this person immediately."

"T-the person w-who called, sir?"

"Of course the person who called," I said dryly.

"I will go get Everstone then, sir. Where would you like to talk with him?"

"Hm" I thought. "Bring him to the Gardens." It was a small project of mine. A few hedges and fountains decorated the outside of the Presidential Manor. My predecessor had no decorations whatsoever. If I could fancy up any part of the Manor, it would be an improvement.

I hung up the phone before Osiris could reply. I walked out of the bedroom and into the hallway. Red curtains hung around the windows and the walls were painted a dark grey. Small electric lights were fixed on the walls, illuminating my path. I saw the grand doors that led to the garden and pushed them open.

The only flowers I possessed was a small lily plant and a rose bush. I wasn't a huge flower fan and I didn't have a wife to complain. I sat down on the bench as the outdoor lights flickered into life. Just a few minutes later I heard the sound of the door opening. Everstone.

He was young, probably only in his early twenties. He was tall and skinny with light brown hair. Thin rimmed glasses perched on the tip of his nose. I frowned, he hadn't gotten Capitol improvements to his eyes then. The eyes themselves were a light green. He was pale from being indoors for so long. The way he held himself showed nervousness and a general lack of pride. This was a broken man.

"Everstone!" I barked. The boy looked up.

"President Tyrannus!" He said startled. He made an awkward motion between a nod and a bow.

"I'm not the Queen, boy. No need to bow to me." I chuckled, motioning him to sit next to me. I had to act with tact to get the boy to trust me. "How about you tell me about this call?" I asked.

"Well sir…" He said, taking a seat opposite me on the bench. He looked at his hands, resting in his lap. "I got the call and answered. There was no caller ID, which was strange since all communicators here are registered…" He trailed off a little. It was true. I had all communicators tagged in the Capitol. I wanted to know who was talking. This meant the person either came from a District or was very rich with good connections.

"Go on."

"And the person's voice was unrecognizable."  
>"What do you mean?"<br>"Well sir, I couldn't tell if it was a man or a woman. It was all static-y and hard to understand completely..." Interesting. They had access to a voice changing software. They had to have connections in District 3. "They asked me a question but didn't want an answer."  
>"What question?"<br>"They asked 'how can you live with yourself doing what you do?'" He bit his lip. "I can never forget those words." I placed a hand on his shoulder. He was shaking.

"Son, it's okay." I was probably old enough to be his father. Even though I never had children of my own, this boy reminded me of what one would feel like. I pushed the feelings back. Business. Pure business. "You are doing your job. But what happened next?"  
>He tried to give me a reassuring smile, but it faded away in a matter of seconds. "Then they said to release all the tributes currently in the arena. Or else a bomb would go off in the center of the Capitol. They said I could contact whoever I needed to, but they were serious. That if it didn't happen, it would go off and…" He swallowed. "our people would be mercilessly killed."<br>"Interesting." I stood up. "That will be all, Everstone." I beckoned him to stand up. He got up on shaky legs. He started to walk away, but I stopped him for a second. "I imagine you will have a great future as Gamemaker, Everstone." I smiled. He looked at me with wide eyes. I waved him off and listened for the door to shut.

I now had a lead to go on. I grabbed the communicator. "Get me a list of all the relatives of the tributes who died in the arena." I said and clicked it back closed.


	48. Victim and Traitor

**Author's Note: **GAAAAH. I'm _sorry_. I haven't updated in a forever. (Less than a month, but whatever. It's like forever) I've just been so dang busy. With school. And with a bunch of other fanfiction stuff. Like a new story I'm writing, and some oneshots I'm making for a friend, and of course, my baby "Revengers." Which I love. But I still love this story! And I know what will happen, I'm just having a hard time getting it down on paper. Bleh. So here's the next part. And I think it's the final part to the "Bomb" three-shot.

Maybe.

**Day 5: Victim and Traitor**

**President Tyrannus' POV:**

I sat at my desk, looking over the list carefully. Most of these people would not be able to buy, much less set a bomb. They were poor families. But I noticed one. _Charelet… _She was a wealthy former victor, and mentor to her recently deceased sister. Surely she had some sort of vengeance mission?  
>But why release all the tributes in the arena? Her sister's murderer was still alive, and would be released as well. Maybe she forgave him? Or maybe she wanted to kill him herself? Possibly she could just be trying to throw us off her trail. There were a myriad of questions, and even more answers.<p>

I pressed the button to the phone. "Security, find Charelet Charet and bring her to me. Now." I leaned back in the chair and waited. The time was ticking down. We had roughly 18 minutes before the Capitol was bombed. I had sent squads out to find it twenty minutes ago. But the Capitol was large, and it could take days to find it. Oh yes, she was clever. And I had to find a way for her to talk. She had to have associates to help her with the bomb. Probably from District 3.

I wouldn't be getting my hands dirty, but I knew a perfect squad who would get her to talk. It was only a matter of time. The Capitol had ways of getting their information divulged…

**Charelet Charet's POV:**

After Beam died, it wasn't like I immediately thought to set a bomb. It was a slowly burning spark in the back of my mind. I needed some way to get back at the Capitol for what they did. How they are tearing our family apart. It wasn't enough just to take me to the Games. No, they had to try and take Mai too. But Beam, she didn't let Mai go. She took her place. She thought she could win these Games and come home to us.

But the odds would never be in our favor- not that much.

It was lucky enough for me to win. But for two from the same family to win? It was absurd. Impossible. I should have known. I should have fought. I should have found some way for Beam to be safe. If there was anything I could have given her, I would have.

But I didn't. I couldn't. Though I still couldn't shake that feeling of insurmountable guilt from me. That somehow, her death was my fault. There was a gaping hole in my heart that I thought nothing can fill. I felt the overwhelming desire to revenge her. I called up some favors and spoke to a few friends I knew with connections from District 3. My friend Cyro was able to give me a communicator that would not only be unregistered, but change my voice as well. He gave me the bomb and instructions for where it went. I gave it to someone else to place. If I was caught, I didn't want to reveal the location.

I wasn't feeling bitter about bombing the Capitol. It was filled with bloodthirsty citizens, who probably cheered and feasted when my sister died. They didn't care. They didn't do anything to stop it. I wasn't afraid for them to die.

I had called the Gamemaker and made my demand. I hung up the phone and began to cry softly. "Not having second thoughts, are you?" Cyro asked, walking into the room I was using as a base.

I looked up at him. He was tall with slightly red hair and light skin. He was originally from District 3, but had been taken to the Capitol at a young age and trained to work for them. But he was still angry at the Capitol, for only giving him a chance. All the people who didn't have the same opportunities… they were starving. Dying. He was on a mission, like her, to make the Capitol see the injustice.

"'Course not." I sniffed, wiping my eyes. "I made the call."

"Good. We need to get out of here." Cyro said, pulling me up.

"Why? What happened?"  
>"I think the Capitol might be on to us. And we can't risk them finding us. Finding you. We have to go to somewhere safe, quickly."<br>"If we leave now, we will be too far away to stop the bomb if they let go of the Tributes…" I said.

"Oh please," Cyro frowned, looking into my eyes. "We both know that the Gamemakers won't release the Tributes. They don't value their citizens that much. They care more about order and Tributes then the death of a few hundred citizens. The bomb's going off. Why bother."  
>"What?" I asked lowly. "I thought the point of the bomb was to convince them to let the Tributes go! To get them all free! To avenge my sister!"<p>

"Don't tell me you believed that, Char, that it was all going to happen as planned? Our true vengeance is when the bomb goes off. The citizens die. All the Capitol people will see that their government can't save them… then they'll know…" Cyro trailed off.

"Oh I see…" I said. "You were always going to let the bomb go off, weren't you? You never planned to turn it off… you just wanted them to die."

"Is that a problem, Char? What happened to your lack of morality? You were fine with killing these people 5 minutes ago… why not do it now?"

"Because!" I shouted. "Now it's not for a purpose. It's mindless slaughter! It-"

"It's far from mindless." Cyro growled. "I plan on rebuilding Panem. This bomb is the first move in the war. It's the stone that starts the avalanche. And you can help…"

"No."

"What?"

"No." I repeated. "I'm not going to be a pawn for you. This was for Beam's memory. Not for this," I gestured around. "I'm out. I can't do this anymore…" I started walking away.

"No! Stop! You can't do thi-"

"Watch me." And I slammed the door shut.

**Author's Note: **…yeah. Maybe there'll be one last chapter. xD


	49. Day 5: Wake Up Call

**Author's Note: **BACK TO THE ARENA! I will be revisiting our Capitol friends in a few chapters. And find out exactly what happens next. But until then, here's the next chapter. I'm sorry for the long wait. My muse is DEAD for this story. So I've been writing Smudged and Revengers instead. xD Sorry. Please review and I'll try to get the next chapter up sooner! ~Jazzy

P.S. …DEATH. You've been warned.

**Day 5: Wake Up Call**

**Susanna Maynard's POV: (F10)**

I hoisted the squirrel behind my back. It wasn't that big, but it would feed Well and I enough for the day. Once the sun finished rising, we could risk a fire. I wasn't really afraid of being found anymore. I knew the careers had to be nearby. After all, I had heard voices and a muted scream just a few hours ago, when I had originally left camp. The telltale whirring of the airship and the cannons firing twice had warned me that someone had died.

Earlier I had seen the pictures in the sky. The children from 8. I remembered the girl was blind and the boy was kind. But I couldn't let my sympathies for them alter my performance. One good thing came from their death, I knew the careers were here. My guess at their location had been rather accurate. I was proud of myself. I could barely see the sun peering over the tall maze walls.

Good. I needed that fire, I was cold. And the meal would be welcome.

Then I heard a yell. Welldin.

I ran to the camp, nearly dropping the squirrel, but holding on to it tighter. I weaved left and right through the maze and the vine covered trees. I tripped and fell on a root. I brushed myself off and hopped back up. I hurriedly tied the squirrel on the rope I had strung around my back, and pulled out my bow. I notched an arrow and dashed to camp. Once I was within earshot of the place, I slowed down, pressing my back against a mossy tree trunk.

I peered at the camp. I saw Welldin lying down on the grass, writhing in pain. A dagger was sticking out of his chest. "Well?!" I stammered, lowering the bow ever so slightly. I whipped my head around, checking the clearing for any enemy. Once I knew the coast was clear, I leaned down towards Welldin.

"Who did this to you? Careers?" I interrogated him, looking at his wound. It wasn't positioned in a particularly fatal place, but I could tell from the enlarged veins surrounding the dagger, that he was poisoned. I winced, just thinking about the pain he was probably feeling. I could hear his shallow breathing, with every exhale came a whimper.

"N-no-" He whispered, convulsing on the ground. His arms were shaking, and his eyes opened to look at me. I never noticed how bright and blue his eyes were. They closed again as he screamed in pain.

"Who? Who did this?!" I asked. I couldn't pull out the dagger, if I did, he'd die of blood loss… but if I didn't… he'd suffer in poisoned agony for who knows how long.

"B-black h-h-hair… boy… n-not c-career…" he said, with a cough.

"I'll avenge you," I promised, smoothing his hair behind his ear.

He nodded a little, biting his lip to keep from crying out. "You'll be fine…" I murmured.

"I-I promised m-my b-brother I'd w-win."

"Shh… you're okay. You'll be okay." He trembled a little. "Don't speak. It'll only make it worse," I explained. My bow lay nearby on the ground, discarded. I'd pick it up once… he died. I wasn't very attached to Welldin, but it still hurt. My ally was dying. Because I had left him. I felt guilty, but I tried to push it back. I couldn't afford to get too overemotional.

"I-I was g-going to k-kill you," he laughed a little, but was interrupted by a cough. "t-t-to win… b-but you weren't t-the t-threat… h-he w-was…"

I paused a little. He was going to kill me? Well…. That was pleasant.

"I-I'm sorry."

"I forgive you," I held his hand, then stood up. I then pulled the dagger out of his wound. He yelled in pain. I examined it. Blood stained more of his shirt red. He twitched a few more times, his whimpers growing more and more silent.

The cannon fired.

I threw the dagger on the ground, watched it as it burrowed itself into the dirt. I had to find who killed Welldin and take care of him. Not out of vengeance. But for my own safety. That much was certain. He couldn't be that far away. I picked my bow back up and the arrow, notched and ready. I noticed a few indentations on the ground. Sloppy work.

"Now the hunt's really on…" I murmured.

**Adri Senicus' POV: (M6)**

I was watching it all. I couldn't leave.

He had fallen asleep on the ground near the supplies. I had snuck up to him, and plunged a dagger into his chest, watching him awake suddenly with a yell. Then the convulsing started. He had seen my face. I had wanted him to. He had killed Dusty. He deserved it.

But then I had run away. I heard footsteps nearing the camp. I hid myself, since I'm rather good at hiding, behind a nearby bush. Whoever this was… I needed to see.

And then I cursed when I saw her.

She carried a squirrel, a bow, and a second quiver full of arrows. Red fletched arrows. The boy never even touched the quiver or the other bow. I was an idiot for acting too soon! He wasn't the true murderer of Dusty- this girl was! She had run over towards him, whispering words to him as he lay dying. There was no way she could fix him. Even if she did possess the antidote, he'd die of blood loss.

I had done an impeccable job.

The cannon finally fired, and she stood up, holding the dagger. She threw it on the ground, and I felt myself backing up. She was after me now, looking at my footprints. I had been in such a rush that I hadn't thought about the soft dirt underfoot. I looked on the ground near me and saw that there was footprints leading towards me.

With a start, I hopped up and ran. I didn't care how stealthy I was now, I was on the run from a possibly vengeful teenage girl with a bow and arrow. I hoped that she didn't have any feelings for the boy. If she did, she could be just as angry as I had been when she killed Dusty. But now we were even. She killed Dusty, I killed her ally.

I had no qualms about killing. In fact, I enjoyed watching people die. But watching myself die… I didn't want that to happen. I heard breathing and running behind me, and hurried my pace. I was a fast runner, but I didn't know how athletic this girl was. Would she kill me slowly, like I had killed the boy?

No, she looked too moralistic for that. She would kill me with her arrow, just like Dusty, and leave. No need to watch. No need for ceremony.

I was running fast, slightly tired. I felt a stitch in my side and adjusted my breathing. I quickly turned right in the maze, I didn't even know where I was anymore. Then I noticed that the maze suddenly ended.

I had reached a dead end.


	50. Day 5: Revenge Never Tasted Bitterer

**Author's Note**: My life has been crazy as heck. Sorry. My bad. ~Jazzy

**Day 5: Revenge Never Tasted Bitterer**

**Susanna Maynard's POV: (F10)**

I had him cornered. I knew it too. I notched an arrow on my bow, which I had hastily placed in my hands as soon as I knew we were being watched. I could just barely catch the outline of the boy as we raced through the thick underbrush. I narrowly avoided tripping over a large tree root.

I recognized this boy.

Black hair and a general creepy demeanor…. Wasn't that the boy from 6? Adri something or other? Oh… I remembered him far too well. The last time I had seen him, it was a simple glimpse. I saw a flash of black hair as I fled the scene.

I also recognized this stretch of the forest, near where I had been hunting just a few hours ago. There was a dead end coming up. And the boy had just taken the bait. I rounded the corner and saw him there, trapped like an animal in a cage. His eyes were wide and desperate.

He looked at me with disgust… but I could detect fear in his gaze too. "Here to kill me too?" He spat out the words. "Just like you killed Dusty?"

"You mean just like you killed Well?" I retaliated quickly.

"He's your accomplice. He was a murderer and deserved to die. Dusty was innocent!" The boy breathed heavily. I detected his hands reaching for his pants pocket, where a knife or something else equally nasty probably hid.

"It's the Hunger Games, boy. No one's innocent." I said coldly. "You think I'll spare mercy for one soul, just for me to have to kill them later anyway? This is an arena. You fight to the death. Your Dusty was just another victim."

I imagined the cameras zooming in on the scene, recording every moment of the conversation between us. Making headlines.

"You still have no regrets of killing her then? What does that make you? You take lives and feel nothing. You disgust me," he looked at me, his expression murderous.

"You're no better!" I said, slowly losing my control of my temper. "You are a lowlife scum, who probably would have killed her if it came down to the two of you. Don't pretend that your love is noble. It can't cross boundaries. Because face it: in the end, you're a murderer too."

And that's when I shot him. Right when he was fingering his blade, prepared to kill me if I hesitated a moment longer. I closed my eyes and shot him. From the sound of the dropping body and the grunt he made, I knew I had struck my target true.

I waited for the canon fire in silence. When I heard the echoing boom, for the second time that day, I finally felt comfortable enough to leave him there, turning my back to him.

As I placed my bow back in the resting position, I reflected a little.

Adri was wrong. I felt something. Every time I killed, I felt something inside of me. Like something was slowly dying. I had blood on my hands, and revenge in my heart. But someone had to win. I had to win. For Toby.

And if that meant becoming a monster… so be it.

**Angela Kramer's POV: (F2)**

Trident and I stopped at camp to pick up supplies. "No one's here…" Trident frowned.

"They're probably off killing things…" I mentioned, grabbing a few of the dried beef sticks and a few pieces of dehydrated fruit. Trident armed himself with an extra dagger, I noticed.

"Should we stay and wait for them? To check in?" He asked, his eyebrow raising. Somehow Trident had managed not to get dirty in the past five days in the arena. His hair, albeit sweaty, was still nice looking and he didn't smell repulsive. Inwardly I shuddered, thinking of the state of my own personal hygiene. _Stop it. Stop worrying about such futile things, _I chastised myself. _Important things… like killing Trident and backstabbing Rex…_

_What about Dink?_ I paused, dropping the orange that was in my hand. _I'll kill him too. _But I had to admit, the thought wasn't as thrilling as it had felt earlier, when I had thought of it. _Are you gaining feelings for this boy? _I was shocked at my own thoughts.

_Of course not, _I argued inside my own head. Two different voices both speaking. Two different thoughts.

_Then why are you not relishing the idea of slaughtering him? Like you slaughtered everything else that stood in your path?_

_Dink still has his uses._

_Kill him before he turns on you… _the negative voice warned.

_He wouldn't-_

_He's a liar and a murderer. He's like you. Of course he will turn on you. And you'll be left alone. Just like before. Just like always. That's how it's meant to be, Kramer. You can't live with others._

I was breathing heavily. "You okay Ange…-Kramer?" Trident asked, a small fraction of concerned expressed in his facial features.

"Fine," I snarled. "Let's get moving."

Trident nodded, and we walked back away from camp. My eyes wanted to close and my limbs were tired. But if I slept now, I'd only be overcome by nightmares of the usual sort.

_I'll kill Trident soon. Dink later._

_But you will kill him?_

_Of course._ I easily appeased my bloodthirsty half…_ Anything you say… Dink will be dead before the thought of betrayal even crosses his mind. You're right. You're always right. Dink will die. Soon. _The promise was made fleetingly, and the more insane part of me believed it instantaneously. The smallest part of sanity knew it's true nature.

It was a promise I didn't know if I could keep. I hate Dink Marrow. I don't care for him. He's nothing to me. Statements I kept on telling myself. To make it easier. Statements that I needed.

Statements I weren't sure were the truth.

**Cyro's POV:**

"No!" I shouted, as the door was kicked down. Soldiers swarmed my room, taking my plans and prototypes. Then they noticed me. They grabbed my wrist and slapped a pair of handcuffs on me.

"Cyro… There's no last name registered…" The man who now held Cyro's bound arms muttered. "You're under arrest." I feigned surprise, twisting my typically handsome face into a perfect mask.

"What for?" I coughed. I noticed one of the officers grabbing sheets of paper and roughly stuffing them into bags. They were my finest blueprints, that had taken months to create and plan. I just barely restrained from calling out 'Stop!' But common sense prevailed.

One question remained… how did these idiots find me?

"Planting a bomb in the Captiol," My captor said gruffly. He tried to pull me out of the door, but I resisted, holding my place firmly.

"I did no such thing! You can't prove any of it!" I protested. The guard was strong, and I felt my feet slipping from their place.

"I'm afraid I can," the guard said with a sadistic-sounding laugh. "You're little friend was only too eager to rat you out for a plea deal."

"W-what?!" I said, the shock genuine on my face. _Charelet! The lying backstabber! _"She's lying. You can't trust her."

"So you know her then?" The guard asked, a smile dawning on his face.

"I never said that."

"Oh, but you have. You called your friend a "she" and I never said who it was." Okay, maybe I should have given the guards a bit more credit to their intelligence. I bit my lip. "Silent, eh?" the guard asked with a chuckle. "Not for long…" he added.


End file.
